Flames & Famiglia: The First Act
by elusiveangel35
Summary: Death has always followed me and always took the people I loved away from me. But never has it truly taken ME away. So now, instead of the cliche heaven that I expected to go to after that bus accident now I wake up in a hospital somewhere! But still I wonder though... What is my resolve? Why do I keep on defying death? What is my true reason for continuing to live?
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I'm merely writing this for the sake of my Nanowrimo entrée as well as to fulfill my dream of finishing at least one story.

0-0-0-0-0

I.  
Prologue:  
In the Beginning

My friends and I were supposed to have normal lives. We were supposed to merely experience the drama of high school life, finding our true loves, get married, have children and get old before dying. We weren't asking for any adventure. We were satisfied with our normal lives.

I never thought that something like that could have ever happened to us.

I mean, sure, the three of us could be anti-social especially when we're not close and sure, there were some occasional harassment coming from other students that were targetting me because I was tainting their idols but aside from that we're pretty much normal.

Well, if you disregard the fact that bad things happen to people close to me...

But still...

Anyway, it started on a typical day...

"BEA!" Of course, a normal day for us trio is for one of my closest friend nagging me even before classes have started.

I turned to look at one of my close friends. She was glaring at me with her hands on her hips. I immediately knew I was in for a scolding. Her icy blue eyes were flashing with irritation.

"Yo Yukicchi~ Where's Mikey?" I looked around for our normally cold and distant last member. Michael was even more of an anti-social person than me. I suppose that if Mikey ever got some flames from the anime show called Katekyo Hitman Reborn, he'd get Cloud flames not only because of his tsundere antics but also because of his cold personality.

"I've been here the whole time idiot." The familiar monotone voice nearly shocked me out of my skin and I glared at the owner of said voice beside me.

Michael has neat long blonde hair and a pair of bored, blank violet eyes. His handsome looks have been the cause of the stalkers who have been following us since the beginning but we ignored it since we're all used to it already.

It comes with being friends with two of the most popular in the whole school.

Yuki's practically the most intelligent person in the school. The only reason why she hadn't skipped grades and graduated was because she said that she did not want to leave me and Mikey alone. She mentioned that she made it a goal to stand by our side and nag me and Mikey to the end so that we could become more social and in my case, actually try my best at school. Yuki was often invited to different international contests that she more often than not won and so our principal was a happy man due to the many trophies and fame that she has brought to our humble(please note the sarcasm) school. She's also the president of the Student Council and due to this most students come to her for assistance for the mere purpose that compared to the others she seems more reliable. Yuki is known for her calm and patient persona. Even though Michael and I bickered most of the times she's always the level headed among our spats. But I beg to differ, if they would only see Yuki being riled up by me then they would realize that the calm and patient persona was a big fat lie.

Or maybe I was really just that good at riling people up? The Annoying Bea... Her talent to annoy people to death knows no bounds... Harsh.

Mikey would probably be the cliche jock of the school if not for the fact that most of the people are afraid of approaching him because Michael is just too cold, blunt and sarcastic that their feelings get hurt and also that he actually exels in his academics which not everyone could boast of being able to balance extra curricular activities and academics at the same time. His scores are only second to Yuki and dominates the sports field ever since he got out to play. Most assumes that he would either go pro on one of the sports or become one of the most successful businessman in the whole world. His cold and distant attitude as well as the sometimes manipulative and sadistic as well as sarcastic persona always make it harder for others to approach him with pure(*snorts Yeah right...) intentions. His cold glare will almost make you literally melt to the floor not because of something... not innocent but most likely because it truly is fearsome.

Compared to these two, you could say that I'm the normal(Yuki & Michael: HAH! Normal? Bea: HEY!) among them. I don't really exert too much effort in my studies because I don't really see the point of it. As long as I just pass my subjects and advance to the next grade then I'm happy with my slightly below average grades. I don't also find the need to try out extra curricular activities because they never really held my fancy. Most of the times, this infuriates Yuki and makes Michael wonder why he's friends with the two of us. Yuki often asked me why I never tried too hard when she knew that I could practically be equal with her in terms of intelligence. I merely said that I didn't really find the need to do so. As long as I graduate I'll be fine. Michael often kept Yuki's nagging on the line since he knew how much I hate it when people are pressuring me to do soemthing I don't like.

"Are you even listening to me, Bea?' Yuki demanded while I merely grinned at her.

"Nope~ I never heard a thing~" When Yuki fumed I smirked.

This is the Patient Leader they are talking about? If they see her now they'll take all those praises back!

Yuki gave me her not really frightening evil glare while I heard Mikey snorting in amusement beside me. He knew how much I love annoying Yuki. Sometimes he even joins me in my antics since he really doesn't have anything to do. Most people would have to say that Michael and I are polar opposites though I also have the same anti-social nature just as he does.

"I'll let you go this time." Yuki sighed. "But don't think I'm not going to nag you again because the only reason why I'm not doing so right now is because I'm in a bad mood."

"Why? Is it because KHR has finally ended?" I asked while peering at her with curiosity.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn one of our favorite anime to watch, read and muse about. Sometimes I would even write drabbles about the different characters and banter with Yuki and Mikey about the different stuff regarding the anime. Yuki always said that if she had the chance to join a group in the KHR world it would be the CEDEF. Sure, Iemitsu was a lousy father and husband but what amazes her about the group are the different characters involved in it most particularly Lal Mirch. She said that Lal is her favorite character because the woman is just so awesome. Her words not mine.

Mikey just said with a bored tone that he would probably join the Varia because he's interested in their capabilities. Also, he prefers strong characters over weak ones. Well, anybody would. His favorite characters are Mukuro, Xanxus, Squalo and Reborn.

Actually, all three of us like Reborn but I think I'm the one with the most incredible fangirlism over Reborn ever since I saw him.

It's not my fault that I somehow prefer the sadistic people like Mukuro and Reborn. However, my favorite character among everyone is simply Tsuna. Why the weakling, coward and loser character? I think it's because Tsuna is someone whom I can compare or relate with. We both want normality or the people around us whom we cherish to be safe. We wouldn't want them to get dragged to a dark world even though our friends would probably slap us on our heads and tell us that it is their choice to come with us and help us. So you could say that if I were to choose a group it would be with Tsuna. I like their goal and their resolve and I think that among all the anime that I have watched their group seems to me to be the most realistic group of friends I have ever seen.

I mean, most anime would portray a group of friends to be all kind or somewhat close with one another right? But Tsuna's group would probably represent every single person you could have ever met. There's Gokudera, the geek boy but one with a terrible temper. However, he's greatly loyal to Tsuna and is proud of his Boss and friend no matter what Tsuna's weaknesses may be. Then there's Yamamoto, the sporty and cheerful guy who is always by Tsuna's side and helping release some of the tension and nervousness that the anxious boy would often have especially when time comes for emergencies and stuff.

There's Ryohei, the single minded friend who would focus on one thing and ignore all the others. Yes, it may seem annoying to most but I think that someone like that is a refreshing friend that I would want to have. If you would think about it, the only thing that Ryohei thinks about is boxing. So you would believe that there is no underlying goal beneath his smiles or his promises of being your friend.

Hibari... Well, technically, Hibari denies anything to do with groups. So that would probably be the violent, anti-social friend that all of us have(coughMikeycough) however when time comes for him and Tsuna's goal to cross with each other and the resolve to somewhat protect is also in sync then it is also the time for the distant friend to show that although there may seem some distance between the two of you that does not mean that the bond isn't strong. In fact, it would probably be stronger than most bonds. After all, the cloud always needs a sky to be able to exist right?

Finally, there's Mukuro and Chrome, Tsuna's Mist and yes, I consider the two of them Tsuna's Mist because Chrome has also been a great help to the group while Mukuro may deny it but he has also found his sky within Tsuna due to his pure heart. Mukuro is probably the misguided or rather dark friend of our group. We don't know what their intentions are and it would seem like they are against us with their taunting smirks and double meaning words. However in the end, these people are also the ones who have found someone to protect, to get them out of the darkness that was threatening to swallow them.

Chrome is our shy, kind and innocent friend that nobody should EVER corrupt otherwise... face the WRATH of the others. After all, anyone would be overprotective of the friend whom they know has gone through so much and yet emerged with this still kind and innocent personality. It's quite rare to find a person like that much more someone who would become your friend. But of course, to gain their trust you would have to show them that you truly care for them and would never betray their trust and let them open their fragile and scarred heart.

And finally Tsuna... The friend that has bound everyone together as one. The glue of the group, the kind and pure hearted leader who may seem reluctant to take charge but would do so if it is to protect his or her loved ones. They are the true leaders who should be leading countries and the world to peace today not the corrupted ones who would sacrifice even their so called friends and their birth family who took care of them just for money, power and fame. Tsuna is the friend whom everyone knows would probably change the world someday no matter their weaknesses and flaws.

"Hello? Earth to the air headed there?" Yuki waved her hand in front of my eyes and I blinked at her. But then I grinned.

"As long as we remember the lessons that Tsu and the others taught us then we'll always have them in our hearts. Besides," A wide smile appeared in my face. "We only need to look up at the sky, they are there watching over us."

There was comfortable silence between the three of us before I suddenly burst out laughing. Yuki and Mikey looked at me with amused expressions as I laughed hysterically ignoring the weird looks being sent my way. I knew I probably looked so crazy laughing like that out of nowhere but the cheesiness of my words just tickled me.

"Oh man! That was just so cheesy!" I snickered finally getting my wild laughter under my control, thankfully. Yuki sighed but smirked at me as her icy blue eyes were glinting with amusement and fondness.

"Sometimes, I would have to wonder about your sanity, Bea." Yuki chuckled as she put an arm around my shoulders just as Mikey had also done the same.

"Those words practically gave me diabetes from its sweetness." Mikey deadpanned while I merely grinned at him.

My heart fluttered with happiness as I spent my time hanging out with my two closest friends. I hope that this happy moments will last forever. I would never trade these times for anything. Hanging out with them… laughing with them… It makes me happy and I hope that it also makes them happy. Our bond just warms my heart and I know that as long as I stand beside them then I will surpass every single trial that life will throw my way.

…

0-0-0-0-0

**But then again I should have known better.**

**After all, my death curse has taken so many people that I love away from me.**

**I shouldn't have been surprised that this time was no different from all the others.**

**I only hope that I gain enough strength to pass this challenge and hopefully reunite with them once again someday.**

0-0-0-0-0

_**SCREEEEECCCHH!**_

_**BANG!**_

The only thing that I could be aware of was pain, pain and pain everywhere. It seems like the only thing that I could feel now was hot searing pain passing through my whole body. Even if I try to move an inch of my right arm, a sharp stabbing pain passed through it and I felt like my right arm was splitting in half… slowly. I gathered up all my strength and will to at least feel something other than pain and open my eyes. I felt someone gripping my hands tightly from each side. Among my pain hazed mind I remembered that I had grabbed both Mikey and Yuki's hands since we went on the bus. I didn't know why but I felt a bad feeling when I entered the bus. It felt like something terrible was about to happen and soon before I knew it…

The accident occurred.

It was too fast for us to register. One moment all the students were just chattering loudly in the bus when the next second the only thing that we could hear were fearful screams and suddenly the sound of our bus smashing against a truck. I could hear some of my classmates whispering a prayer and some were even sobbing for their parents. Yuki was gripping my hand so tight that it almost broke and Mikey was gripping my hands but there was a calmer look on his face. However, somehow I knew that even if Mikey was trying to show a calm face, I knew that he was getting scared and nervous if the paling face was any indication.

"…ea… Be… a…" I forced myself to open my eyes and a whimper escaped my lips as I looked at Yuki whose bloodied face was staring back at me. I could see in her eyes that she was losing consciousness and perhaps… life…

"Y… eah?" I rasped out. One word is enough to nearly make me lose consciousness from the sudden pain that shot through my head.

"Y-you're… t… the best… est f-friends I… could ever ask for… don't blame… yourself for this… it wasn't your… fault… I hope… that… we see each other again… in the afterlife…" Yuki whispered and tears sprang up my eyes as I noticed that the light had gone out of her eyes. I had seen that scene so many times that I immediately knew that she was gone… gone from my life forever…

"This… sucks… you… better get your… ass… fast in the… afterlife… brat…" Mikey whispered before gripping my hand tightly. "Don't… blame… yourself… for… this…"

And with that his grip on my hand went lax and I found myself lying down, slowly dying, I had to chuckle at the irony. However, I began to feel the urge to cough but I couldn't because it was just so painful… My body convulsed both in pain and in restlessness when I felt some liquid drip out from my lips. The metallic tangy taste let me know that it was blood…

I wryly smiled. So it is true. I am truly dying. After promising myself and the ones who had thrown themselves in front of death for me to live I am going to die by a bus accident. How stupid… how **unfair. **But life is not fair and I knew that since I first lost someone. The sad thing here is, finally my curse has turned itself on me just when I was slowly beginning to live once again believing that perhaps my curse was truly gone as Yuki and Mikey often told me since I first divulged to them my past.

Death often chased me or rather the people around me. It often took them away from me way ahead of their time. That's why I didn't want to get close to Yuki and Mikey but I couldn't help myself because they looked so lonely and sad and it seemed like they were slowly but surely walking along their own path of destruction. But then again, maybe forcing myself to help them also helped save me from my own destruction as well…

Funny, how fate works. Sometimes it's for you and most of the times it's against you.

I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker now. As I closed my eyes I began to wonder… What's in the afterlife? Would I be able to see my true parents again? Would I be able to see my big brother once more? Would Yuki, Mikey and I be able to reunite with each other once I have closed my eyes for the last time?

Does the afterlife even exist?

I couldn't feel my arms now… then my legs… and finally…

Death has captured me in its hands.

0-0-0-0-0

_**Where… am I? Who… am I?**_

…

…

_Do you wish to see them again?_

_**Them? Who's them? The only thing that I could remember was being alone in this vast darkness since the very beginning…**_

_That's not true. You have never always been in this darkness. And you will not stay here so long as you choose the right answer._

_**I haven't always been in this darkness? If so… then why can't I remember anything? I don't even know who I am. So how would I be able to answer correctly when even I am not aware of my own identity?**_

_Because you will remember. After all, you promised yourself that you will always remember them right?_

_**Pro… mise…**_

_Yes, your promise of a lifetime._

_**I think I remember something warm… when I think of the word promise I feel so… happy and determined. I made… a promise on his grave right? When everyone had gone home I stayed behind and began to sulk in front of his gave when I remembered that he would probably make me even suffer if I mope around instead of acting… I'm… beginning to remember everything now…**_

_Do you remember when you met the two of them?_

_**Yeah… I didn't want to approach them but… something inside told me that if he were there then he would have told me that if I wanted to make friends then I should toughen up and approach them. It wasn't a nice beginning. Yuki and I ended up exchanging hurtful words while Mikey kept glaring and sneering at me the whole time. But soon they began to warm up to me and before I knew it we were inseparable…**_

_Yes…_

_**I remember them now… I remember everything that happened… so does this mean that I am truly dead?**_

_No, this is merely the state between the living and death. You are being given a choice._

_**A choice?**_

_Choose wisely… Do you wish to live or die?_

… _**What?**_

_As I said many times, choose your answer wisely young one. One choice could mean the end for all and the other means a long road is ahead of you and you will meet many people and experience a lot of things, not everything good. You will experience pain, betrayal and loneliness but at the end of the road should you surpass every single trial is a bright future ahead of you._

_**I… Will you explain to me what will happen if I die and if I choose to live?**_

_One of these choices will allow you to see your loved ones again._

_**My loved ones? You mean…**_

_Although you will not be able to see your parents again you will see your friends and your brother once more if you choose the right answer. They were given the same question such as you._

… _**If I know them, especially my big brother then they would have chosen only one thing.**_

_And that is?_

_**Their request for me the whole time… To live.**_

_Is this what you choose then?_

_**Yes, I choose to live. If this will give me the chance to see them again then I will choose to live no matter what I will face by making that choice.**_

_Good… Now show me your resolve._

_**My resolve?**_

_In order for me to wake you up you will have to show me your resolve… the reason why you are fighting or rather living._

_**The reason why I fight… The reason why I still wish to live… is to spend those happy times with them once again. Even if big bro is a sadist who loves to see me suffer… Even if Yuki is one nagging person who acts like my older sister… And even if Mikey is just too sarcastic for his own good and always seems to delight tormenting others… I want to see them again… I want to show them that I will become strong enough to protect them! Because I promised myself that no matter what happens, no matter what I may face, I will become stronger to be able to protect my loved ones from those who wishes to hurt them even if they needed to be protected from me!**_

_Never forget those feelings Beatriz Helena Vladimir. There will come a time in the future when you may have to choose once more and that choice will either save or destroy all that you seek to protect._

_**I see… So, who are you?**_

_Me? I am just a simple spirit wishing to change the future should it stay the same. I am here to give others a chance to be able to change not only themselves but also the people around them. My name is of no concern to you. But perhaps in the future you will find out._

_**Huh? What do yo—**_

…

_And so her adventure finally begins… That girl truly reminds me of __**Her**__… *chuckles Maybe that's one of the reason why I decided to trust in her power. I leave everything to you Bea…_

0-0-0-0-0  
Normal POV  
0-0-0-0-0

Bea woke up to the feeling of someone carding their hands through her deceptively soft untamed raven hair. It reminded her of the times when her brother would do the same thing whenever she had one of her worse nightmares and he would whisper comforting things into her ears which would have surprised the others who only knew about his sadistic and smug nature. They wouldn't have thought that the sadist is actually capable of caring for other people much less the girl whom he had been tor—I mean, tutoring.

Bea mentally sighed and tried to squish the feeling of longing for her older brother. Stop, she told herself, he's gone. The hands stopped their action and she felt the person leave judging from the shuffling that she heard and the slight screech of the chair against the ground when it was moved. A few moments later she heard the curtains being opened and even behind her closed lids she could see the bright light that would have blinded her if she carelessly opened her eyes.

"It's time to wake up sleepyhead. You've been asleep for two whole weeks already." The cheery, gentle voice coaxed Bea out of her sleep.

Carefully, Bea opened her eyes to prevent herself from going blind because of the incredible light coming from the window. She took in her surroundings which was a white room with a restroom by the other corner and a window beside her bed showing to her the big, blue sky that she always adored watching with her two friends whenever they had the time. The light sound of someone sitting beside her bed caught her attention and her breath hitched when she found a familiar looking woman smiling at her warmly.

The woman had short brown hair and a pair of warm, kind and cheerful chestnut colored eyes. She was wearing the normal outfit of some housewives and in her hands was a plate of peeled apples. Bea thought that the woman looked incredibly like Sawada Nana from her favorite anime before discarding the thought that it would be possible the woman in front of her is the kind woman whom always took care of Tsuna and the others.

'Although, I would have to wonder though… Where am I? I knew that I died. I remember the voice that asked me to make a choice between living and dying. I know that I chose to live so… Where am I?' Bea thought to herself when she noticed that the woman in front of her was waving the plate of peeled apples in front of her face.

"The doctor said that you can't eat much too heavy food for now. But fruits are allowed so here you go." The woman handed Bea the apples and the girl hesitantly nibbled on one.

That was when Bea realized that the woman had spoken in Japanese. She wondered why the woman was speaking the language before thanking her older brother who suggested (forced) that she should learn that language since it might come in handy in the future. He practically pounded the whole language into her mind until he was satisfied with her fluency.

"Um…" She spoke in Japanese. "If you do not mind me asking ma'am, where am I and who are you?"

The woman blinked at Bea before laughing. Her voice was like bells that would chime cheerily. It warmed her heart when she heard it and she wondered if it was possible for anyone most especially a stranger, be so kind when it comes to someone they don't know.

"I was so happy that you have finally woken up that I forgot to introduce myself." The woman giggled. "My name is Sawada Nana. You are currently in the Namimori General Hospital. You were sent here when I found your wounded body in the middle of the road. It broke my heart to see such a young, cute girl like you die at a young age so I wasted no time to bring you to the hospital."

Bea froze when she heard the woman's name as well as her current location. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

'This must be a cruel joke. Maybe someone would suddenly appear and tell me that this was all an elaborate joke and Mikey and Yuki will slap me on my head for thinking that this was actually true.' Bea thought as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"May I know what is your name?" Nana asked with a gentle smile on her lips and Bea looked down on her lap wondering if she should trust this woman before thinking that it wouldn't hurt.

"My name is Vladimir Beatriz… You can call me Bea, Nana-san." Bea softly said.

She didn't expect the squeal that came from the older woman and most especially did not expect the glomp that came after it. Nana rubbed her cheeks against Beas' while the girl flushed red.

"You're so cute and polite! I wish Tsu-kun was more like you." Nana pouted and giggled when she saw the girl that she was currently hugging turn as red as a tomato. "And your eyes are so pretty! They're like glittering emeralds!"

Bea was becoming even more embarrassed as the woman who claimed she was Sawada Nana complimented her further. She fidgeted uncomfortably as she was hugged by this woman. She wasn't accustomed to hugs since her little group of trio wasn't really the touchy feely type who seeks hugs from one another.

'It's been a long time since someone other than my friends complimented my eyes. Some of my classmates say that it looked like the color of puke from cartoons.' Bea thought as her blush turned deep red.

"T-thank you…" Bea shyly said while Nana smiled brilliantly at her.

"I'll tell the doctor that you are awake now so that he could check on you." Nana gently said as she nudged the girl to eat more of the peeled apples that she had put on the plate. "You should eat more of that while I also go ask him if you can eat hard foods other than fruits. You haven't eaten true food for two weeks after all."

Bea slightly nodded and Nana went out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her. The moment the door closed Bea immediately tried to stand up. She gingerly stood on her own feet, slightly unbalanced from not moving after two weeks. Her right arm was in a cast so she knew that she had broken it. Hopefully, it'll heal soon since her right arm is her dominant arm. Bea slowly walked towards the window careful enough to not open up some of her wounds. She assisted herself by using the wall as her guide and stand so that she would have somewhere to fall back to in case she felt lightheaded or at least dizzy enough to collapse on her feet.

She opened the previously closed window and breathed in the fresh air that almost brought out all the stress and confusion that she had been feeling ever since she woke up. She didn't understand why she was in a place called Namimori when she knows that it doesn't exist in the map of Japan (since they were speaking in Japanese she assumed that she was in Japan or somewhere in it) because her brother had her research about the geography of Japan and its culture when she started learning to speak, write and read their language.

So it doesn't make sense to her that someone would be stupid enough to fool her with saying that she was in Namimori, Japan with a woman called Sawada Nana who coincidently was named the same as the mother of the main character in her favorite anime. She's not that stupid to fall for a trick like that.

'But what if it is true that she is in a place called Namimori and that the woman who cared for her earlier is truly Sawada Nana with a son called Tsu-kun?' A voice whispered into her mind. She didn't think that it was possible but currently it seemed like impossible is becoming possible.

She knew that she was supposed to be dead and in heaven or whatever afterlife is with her friends and family. But currently, she's alive judging by her beating heart and the soreness that she was feeling right now. But it still did not make any sense. After all, their bus had suffered a direct hit from the truck that was being driven by a drunk driver. It was not possible for anyone to escape with some sore body as well as a broken arm only. And she knew that she had died. She had felt the life and energy being sucked out of her in those few seconds before darkness had covered her view.

Then there was the fact that it looked like she had returned to her 13 year old body when she was supposed to be fifteen already. How was it possible that she had suddenly shrunk in the two weeks that she had been unconscious?

Besides, she wondered about the abyss that she had found herself in. She didn't know who she was when she became aware of her own self after the voice had called out to her. Her identity was practically erased and she shivered in fear when she had nearly forgotten all the things that had made her who she was. But then the voice reminded her of everything.

"Who was that voice anyway? What does they mean with me making a choice between living and dying again?" Bea murmured, too low for anyone to hear even if they were listening in to her musing out loud. "And was what with that resolve thing and to never forget it? But… The voice promised me that I would see my brother and friends again when I woke up so where are they?"

Bea shook her head and bit on the apple piece that she had grabbed from the plate when she decided to get some fresh air from the window. She heard the door open to see Nana and a doctor with dark brown hair and eyes smiling at her kindly. Nana puffed her cheeks out when she saw Bea standing by the window.

"You shouldn't be standing up Bea-chan! Your body is still weak from being unconscious for weeks. You might have opened some of your wounds from doing such a reckless thing young lady!" Nana reprimanded the thoroughly scolded out Bea who looked ashamed as the kind woman kept on reprimanding her.

The doctor chuckled in amusement as he saw the kind Sawada reprimanding the shamed girl. Speaking of the girl, the doctor looked closer; it seems that she is fine aside from her broken arm which would be brought out of its cast after a week. There are still some of the bruises here and there but they would probably be gone after a few days as long as she doesn't get into another accident.

He had been surprised when Nana had asked for him personally since they were both friends from when they were young. He thought that it was just probably young Tsunayoshi getting into an accident again due to his clumsiness but to his surprise and alarm, Nana was asking him to help the young girl that she had apparently found on the side of the road as she was going home from buying groceries. She didn't want to worry her son and their house mates so she decided to call him and let him handle the situation.

When the girl had ended up on his hands, she was nearly dying. She had lost too much blood and the only thing that was keeping her alive was pure, sheer will. But then, even that is also diminishing by the second. However, as they were proceeding with the operation, thankfully, it had only been him at that time since he told the others to let him take it for a few minutes when the girl suddenly burst out strong, bright green flames tinted with a bit of orange and white. There had been a blackout for a few seconds before light went back on and he was astounded by the rate that some of her wounds had healed.

Most people had deemed it as a miracle. But he knew better, after all, he did belong to the dark underground world. He's one of the infamous mafia doctors that most of the underground men went to when they had wounds. Although, he wouldn't take in anyone unless they truly did not deserve it after all, he is first and foremost an ally of the most powerful mafia familgia in the whole world.

Vongola

He had known for quite a while that Nana's husband is the CEDEF leader Sawada Iemitsu and it made him wonder how Nana actually met the man. But he shook the thought off, after all, Nana is quite the accepting Sky which her son inherited from her. He knew that the girl in front of him is not normal judging from the Lightning Flames that burst out of her in her most critical state. Dare he say it, the situation reminded her of the Vongola's Dying Will flames which appeared whenever time calls for it. It made him wary of the girl at first but when he saw Nana taking to the girl like she was her daughter he slightly relaxed. Even though Nana is quite an oblivious and dense woman, he knew that she had great instincts when it comes to trusting the right people.

At his spare time, while there wasn't a needed operation going on or checking on his young charge whether she had woken up or not, he was researching about the girl just in case she did come from an enemy familgia. But there hadn't been any reported case of anyone trying to attack Vongola or even a girl with long raven hair and a pair of bright green eyes. But her features does remind him of someone…

"Ah! By the way Bea-chan, this is Sanada Takahiro. Taka-kun is my best friend since we were children. I called him to be your doctor since I know that he's one of the best there is." Nana cheerfully said while Sanada smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Na-chan. Anyway, so your name is Bea? Hm… something to put in the records besides your type and what seems to be your age." Sanada mused out loud before smirking at Bea. "It's nice to meet you Bea-san. May I know your full name please?"

Bea looked at the man warily. If she was going to believe that she somewhat appeared in what seems to be the Reborn world then it would truly mean that the woman who took care of her is truly Nana. But she didn't remember anyone named Takahiro Sanada as the Sawada matriarch friend.

"Vladimir Beatriz… Please, call me Bea, Sanada-san." Bea politely said. Well, if Nana trusted this man enough then as long as he doesn't hurt her then she's fine with him.

Sanada looked at the girl who finally sat back down on her bed with relief present in her face. It appears that despite her healing wounds, her body is still not accustomed to suddenly being used after its long inactive vacation after she was found. Sanada took her temperature, asked her questions about where she still feel the pain and if she is feeling light headed. She answered everything honestly but there was still wariness in her eyes as she looked at him.

'So she trusts Na-chan but doesn't trust me? Interesting…' Sanada chuckled mentally before finishing up with the checkup.

"It seems that you will be able to get out of the hospital in two days. May I know who to contact so that they could pick you up here?" Sanada asked the girl whose face suddenly dropped.

Bea didn't have anyone. Even in her past world she didn't have anyone else other than her brother who with his brilliance and genius skills was able to attain a lot of money before he… died. She didn't know her parents and whenever she asked her brother about them his expression would close and she would know that he does not want to talk about it. She'd let it go but it piqued her curiosity at times that it made her wonder what kind of people their parents were.

Ever since her brother died, she had to fend for herself using the large amounts of money that would allow her to finish her schooling and last a few years after that just with the money with good budget. Sometimes, their landlord would visit at times just to see if she was still alive and make sure that she was eating well. Their landlord is so kind that he even sometimes invited Bea and her brother over to celebrate Christmas and some holidays with his family. She will surely miss him.

"I don't have anyone left… They're all… gone…" Bea whispered as her bright green eyes lost its spark.

She was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug coming from Nana who planted a kiss on her forehead with a motherly look on her face.

"That's not true. I'm sure that there's still someone there for you. Besides, if you really don't have anyone left then I'll become your Mama!" Nana said with a gentle smile on her face. She turned her head to Sanada. "Taka-kun, you know the empty house for sale beside my address? Do you think you could contact them and tell them that somebody will be living in it soon enough? Because even though I don't want Bea-chan to live on her own, my house doesn't really have room for her to sleep in anymore and besides, I can still check on her since she'll just be beside my home."

Bea snapped out of her sad mood and looked at Nana with disbelief.

"I couldn't possibly—" But Nana shook her head and placed a finger on her lips.

"I can't allow a child to be left all alone by the streets. Besides, I've always wanted a daughter. My husband has always sent me too much money anyway, so I could use it for a good thing instead of letting it rot away in my account." Nana said with a bright smile and Bea couldn't find it in herself to say no to the woman. But still, she didn't want to make the woman buy a house for her of all things!

"I'll repay you for everything someday Nana-san. But still…" Bea allowed a true smile to appear on her face. It was a smile that only those close to her could see. "Thank you for taking care of me even if I am someone you don't know."

Nana squealed again when she saw the smile appear on the child's face and hugged Bea tightly once more. Bea was turning blue while Nana was still squealing about how cute she was. She turned pleading eyes towards the doctor who was watching them with amused eyes.

'Is that sadism I see in those eyes?' Bea thought with horrification.

Sanada finally took pity on the poor girl and decided to save her from Nana's death grip.

"Na-chan, Bea will die anyway if you continue on hugging her with your death grip." Sanada watched with amusement as Nana released the girl who breathed a sigh of relief and apologized for getting carried away with her weakness for cute stuff.

Bea still thought that this was probably a dream and decided to cherish it for all that its worth. Nana's warmth and kindness reminds her of her mother even though she doesn't really know what kind of woman she is and Sanada's slightly deadpan tone and yet a touch of sadism reminded her of her brother who always loved to torment her and yet there was still that caring tone in his eyes whenever he took care of her at those rare times of showing her his true feelings.

And if this wasn't a dream, then she'll just find out for herself what is it that truly happened and perhaps try to search for the people who was said to have also arrived here.

0-0-0-0-0

Bea sighed in relief as she finally got out of the suffocating air in the hospital. She has never liked hospitals since it always brought her bad news about those whom she loved. Besides, they have pure white rooms that unnerved her. She didn't know why but it truly made her all fidgety and caged whenever she was in rooms like that. The only reason why she put up with the room is because there was a window by her bed that diminished the feeling of being caged.

Right now, she had changed out of her white hospital dress and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a simple green shirt. Her untamed raven hair was brushed but it still looked like a birds' nest to hers and Nana's defeat and disbelief, respectively, while Sanada was snickering away by the corner of the room like the bastard that he is.

Bea found out in the span of two days that Sanada is as sadistic, if not more, like her brother. He would watch with a smile as he tormented her with her fear of needles so that she would do everything that he says. She had muttered yesterday that he's the spawn of the devil underneath the pretense that he's a kind, loving doctor (Bea had snorted at that in disbelief before cowering by her bed when the doctor had brought out a very sharp needle that made her skin crawl).

'It's common sense that you would be afraid of someone who is perfectly capable of inserting that needle at any part of your body painfully.' Bea shivered involuntary as she remembered the doctors' sadistic smile and nearly whimpered when she thought it mirrored her older brother's smile.

Sanada had driven her and Nana to her new house and she had to look at the Sawada residence when she heard explosions. To her confusion, her companions which consisted of the woman who lived in that house and the sadistic doctor didn't even give it a glance. She wondered about the sanity of these people. But maybe Nana's problem lies in her obliviousness and not her sanity. Sanadas' is actually questionable though…

The house was smaller compared to the one on the left. But when she entered the house she knew that she would love this house more than she had loved her previous apartment (she thought of an apology towards her kind landlord though). The house might be smaller but it was still big enough to her happiness. There were the basic furniture that Sanada bought for her even though she protested it. He merely rebutted saying that it's useless to have a house when it doesn't have anything inside it.

"Well, I suppose that this is goodbye for now. I hope to see you again brat." Sanada ruffled her hair careful enough not to mess us the bandage that was wrapped around her forehead. Even though she had healed, her head still had that big wound that need to be bound tightly until it had healed fully.

"Predictable. You're so sadistic that you would want a patient to come back again." Bea dryly said. Her sarcastic nature appeared every time she was with Sanada. She couldn't help it. The man reminded her of her brother with his wit and sarcasm.

Sanada merely smirked and waved goodbye before walking out of the house. Bea idly heard his car driving away before she looked around her new home once more. But then Nana captured her arm and began to tug her out of the house. She looked at the woman questionably while Nana grinned mischievously.

"I want to show you to Tsu-kun and everyone, Bea-chan. I didn't really tell them much about why I was visiting Taka-kun so much these past few weeks. They merely thought that I wanted to get together with my friend again." Nana cheerfully said while she tugged the girl to her house.

Bea tilted her head to the side. So she's going to meet the people living with Nana now. It was time to see if her suspicion was right.

Well then, let's get the party started shall we?


	2. Target I: The Girl Who Arrived

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. This is merely for Nanowrimo and for my own pleasure. Hope you guys enjoy it somehow.

0-0-0-0-0

II.  
Target I:  
The Girl Who Arrived

Bea stood in front of the door to the Sawada Residence with a nervous look. She wondered about what she will see beyond these doors or rather who she will see. However Nana merely gave her a warm, understanding smile.

"Tsu-kun and the others will like you, so don't worry." Nana cheerfully said before opening the door and nudging Bea to enter.

Bea looked around the normal looking home. She heard noise coming from the living room and she saw Nana smiling brightly and lovingly as her eyes softened.

"Tsu-kun! I want you and everyone to meet someone whom I have been visiting in the hospital for two weeks now." Nana cheerfully said as she dragged Bea into the living room.

Bea nearly wanted to dig herself a hole and burrow herself into it. The stares coming from the people in the living room was enough to make her past anti-social self shriek in disgust and run far, far away from these people. But she had to bear it for the woman beside her who took care of her out of the goodwill of her heart. Bea now knew that this wasn't a dream and most of all she IS in the world that she had suspected she was in.

Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends were there in the living room along with Reborn and some others like Fuuta, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru looking at her with curiosity or rather in Reborn's case, calculative looks to determine whether she is a threat or not. Bea fidgeted underneath the intense stares and tried to hide herself behind Nana who kept her firmly in her place.

"This is Bea-chan and she's going to be our neighbor from now on." Nana declared with a bright smile.

"EEEH?" A boy with fluffy, spiky brown hair and a pair of big, brown eyes exclaimed. "What do you mean our neighbor from now on?"

Nana giggled and made Bea sit down on the seat near the group. Bea did sit but she still felt jittery because of the unblinking eyes Reborn had set upon her since she entered the room. His stare was pretty unnerving and she just decided to ignore with hard work the eyes drilling a hole through her.

"Maman, how did you meet her?" Reborn suddenly piped up but was still staring at Bea.

Nana's smile slightly turned sad as she remembered how she came across the girl in the first place.

"Do you remember when I went home late when I was out buying groceries two weeks ago?" Everybody nodded and Nana continued. "Well, I found Bea-chan here on the side of a road which rarely has people passing by. She was covered in wounds and was bleeding out on the floor. I knew that she would die if I had left her there and so I decided to call Taka-kun to take care of her. She had been in a comatose state for two weeks before she woke up three days earlier. Bea-chan didn't have anyone else to take care of her since her parents are… gone so I decided to take her under my wing and used the money Iemitsu had been putting in my account to buy the house beside us so that I could keep a close eye on Bea-chan."

Nana hugged Bea again while Bea flushed deep red in embarrassment. She has never been accustomed to someone being publicly affectionate with her. It made her slightly uncomfortable but it also made her happy to know someone does care.

Tsuna could see the happiness that was in his mothers' eyes. He knew that Nana had always wanted to have a daughter but since Tsuna she cannot have another child because of complications. It broke her heart that she couldn't have a daughter and so showered Tsuna with a lot of affection to compensate for the one that she did not have. Apparently, she still wanted to have a daughter and decided to take the girl under her wing. Nana was giving Tsuna a huge smile and Tsuna can't say no to his mother when she's being like that.

He's a sucker for his mother's charm.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna." Tsuna said with a cute smile as he gave his hand for the girl to shake.

Bea looked at Tsuna with wonder. She knew that he was accepting but to be this accepting of someone who just entered his home…

Reborn hid a smirk as he saw the flabbergasted look on the girl's face. However, he was still slightly suspicious of the girl who coincidently appeared on Mamans' radar. He needed to know whether she was a threat or not but for now, he'll just keep a close eye on the girl. Although… She does look like someone he knows.

"I'm Vladimir Beatriz… Nice to meet you Tsuna-san." Bea smiled shyly at Tsuna who twitched at what she called him.

"Just call me Tsuna, Bea-san. No need for formalities." Tsuna smiled brightly and Bea idly thought that he looks like his mom when he smiles like that.

"Then call me Bea, Tsuna." Bea said while Nana beamed at the background as she saw the two getting along with one another.

A boy with silver hair that was oddly enough fashioned like an octopus head glared at Bea while his hands twitched as if wanting to throw something at the girl. He wanted to know if this girl is a threat to his boss. He can't have anyone suspicious like her near him!

"Put one toe out of line and I'll blow you up." The boy glared at Bea who felt a twinge of irritation at his words.

"As if you can, octopus head." Bea bluntly said. Tsuna looked taken aback as what seemed to be a shy girl suddenly turned a ferocious glare at one of his close friend.

A boy with black hair and a pair of amber eyes laughed cheerily as he put an arm around the silver haired boy who was cursing him out. However the amber eyed boy merely ignored him and continued grinning casually at Bea. Bea looked at him curiously. Of course, she knew these people but still it was more interesting to see their antics in person than when she was watching it in the anime or reading about them in the manga.

"Yo!~ The name is Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's friend. Just call me Takeshi. This guy here," Yamamoto pointed towards the silver haired boy who was snarling at him. "is Gokudera Hayato. He's a pretty nice person so don't let his tough guy personality get to you."

"Who's being a tough guy Yakyuu baka? I'm going to blow you up for calling Juudaime's name informally!" Gokudera brought out his dynamites and Tsuna began panicking. A cow like… creature suddenly appeared and began to laugh boisterously.

"Lambo-sama is the best! Dame-Tsuna give me sweets!" Lambo demanded from the exasperated and panicking Tsuna.

"Hiiiee! Gokudera-kun, don't throw your dynamites! Lambo, I don't have sweets right now, how about you ask kaa-san for one?" Apparently, amidst the chaos that was happening Nana suddenly disappeared into the kitchen.

Bea watched the chaos that was happening with interested eyes. One thing led to another and Gokudera was now abusing Lambo along with Reborn while Yamamoto was laughing cheerily by the side and Fuuta and I-pin were playing by one side. Tsuna was trying to get Gokudera and Reborn to stop bullying Lambo but there was a fond look in his eyes no matter how much he denies it exists. But oddly enough, Bea felt like she was an outsider. Technically, she is. After all, they really don't know her except for her name and how Nana found her.

Suddenly, Lambo began crying loudly and brought out a huge purple bazooka. Reborn paused watching with interest what was about to happen. Tsuna tried to stop Lambo from using something that would involve their new neighbor into the mafia's chaos.

"I hate you Bakadera! Reborn!" Lambo bawled as he was about to shoot the bazooka on himself but the stupid cow tripped and the bazooka was headed for the new girl's way.

"Bea-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. It seems that someone is about to be involved soon.

Bea was still too deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice the bazooka coming her way until Tsuna called her name out. But it was too late already and soon the whole room was filled with pink smoke. There was a lot of coughing around and soon the smoke began to disappear.

A woman with short, untamed raven hair wore a casual outfit but what caught Reborn's attention was the ring on her ring finger. The woman had bright green eyes that were brimming with happiness, confusion and curiosity. She looked around her surroundings while humming thoughtfully.

"A younger looking Tsu-kun and everyone? Lambo must have shot his ten years later bazooka accidentally on me again." The now identified ten years later Bea shook her head with mirth in her tone. "Hello everyone~ this must be the first time I met you guys right?"

Tsuna was spluttering when Reborn suddenly jumped on Tsuna's head and greeted the woman.

"Ciaossu Bea. How goes the future?" Reborn asked while pointedly looking at the engagement ring. Bea immediately flushed and tried to hide the ring but Reborn continued on. "So you're going to be married in ten years time, are you?"

Bea's face was as red as a tomato and it was a wonder that she hadn't fainted from having all the blood rushing to her head like that. Bea cleared her throat to regain herself before smiling brilliantly practically glowing.

"You know I can't tell you things about the future Reborn. But if you must wonder we're all doing great there." Bea said with a wistful look. "Everybody's happy."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that answer. She's hiding something and it piqued his curiosity. Bea looked at the time and saw that she only had a minute before she returned to the future.

"It was a good thing that I was all alone in my room when I was accidentally shot by the bazooka or else cute younger me would have probably been scarred by your scary student." Bea shook her head while Reborn's eyes gleamed in understanding and amusement.

"Scary student? Do you mean Dino-san?" Tsuna asked Bea who snorted and laughed while shaking her head.

"Nah, I wish. The day Dino scares everyone is the day I would willingly fight Kyoya." Bea shook her head while her eyes gleamed in amusement and slight fear at the mention of the scary prefect.

"Does that mean Reborn had another student?" Tsuna exclaimed. "How OLD are you Reborn?"

Reborn glared at Bea who grinned mischievously at him mouthing to him the word revenge. Reborn ignored Tsuna and kicked Bea on the head making her howl out in pain.

"Stop releasing needless information, Baka-Bea." Bea pouted at the nickname.

"Anyway, see you guys later, octopus head, Takeshi, Tsu-kun, Reborn and everyone." Bea waved and just before she was covered in smoke she said one more goodbye. "Ciao~"

The present Bea was suddenly there blinking in confusion as she saw Reborn smiling sadistically and the calculative glance was not there anymore as he looked at her. Tsuna was gaping like a fish, Gokudera was glaring furiously at her and the others merely blinked in confusion at what happened in the span of five minutes. Bea decided to feign ignorance and rubbed the back of her head which she smacked on the floor when she arrived in the future world.

"What was that?" Bea asked while Reborn grinned as he jumped on her head. She slightly flinched at the contact before relaxing once she felt that Reborn wouldn't kick her on the head and glanced up at the smirking infant.

"That's the ten years later bazooka of the Bovino family. It transports the one whom the bazooka was shot at into the future and transports the future self into the present time. We met your future self. She's pretty interesting." Reborn's smirk widened. "How about you join the Vongola family Baka-Bea?"

"B-Baka-Bea? Why call me that?" Bea spluttered while deep inside her mind she was wondering what her future self did or said to gain Reborn's attention. "What's the Vongola family, um…"

Reborn realized that the girl didn't know his name and decided to introduce himself. Tsuna was still gaping unattractively at him and Reborn shot him once to stop him from making a fool of himself in front of his future Familgia.

"Ciaossu Baka-Bea, my name is Reborn, the number one hitman in the whole world." Reborn said with such confidence that no one would doubt his words. "The Vongola family is the strongest mafia family in the whole world. Dame-Tsuna is the next Vongola boss and he still needs more members in his familgia."

"Mafia?" Bea blinked and she inwardly thanked her brother for teaching her some acting skills. "Vongola boss?"

"Yeah, so don't be so familiar with the Juudaime brat." Bea glared at Gokudera for the nickname he oh so nicely blessed her with.

"Shut up, octopus head." Her shy nature took a one eighty change again which once more surprised Tsuna.

Tsuna shook his head to rid himself of the confusion before turning onto Reborn for trying to recruit another normal person again. Bea had just arrived into their lives and Reborn suddenly want her to join the mafia? He's crazy!

"Reborn, stop involving normal civilians!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn who ignored him.

"Maman is calling for us to eat. We shouldn't keep her waiting." Bea blinked before carefully nodding so that she won't accidentally make the infant hitman fall from her head before walking towards the dining hall.

Nana had prepared a lot of delicious looking food. Bea nearly drooled at the smell. Her eyes were practically shining as she looked at the different cuisine being laid out on the table. Reborn looked at the girl closely and wondered why is it that she felt and looked so familiar to him.

'And her future self mentioned about _**Him**_. I wonder how Baka-Bea actually met my other student.' Reborn thought as he sat down on his own seat near Bianchi who was staring at Bea trying to see if she was a threat to her love with Reborn.

"Um… My name is Vladimir Beatriz. Nice to meet you." Bea slightly inclined her head in greeting to Bianchi who continued staring at her.

"Bianchi, I am Reborn's lover." Bea blinked and looked at Reborn in question.

'Still it looked so odd that a baby is called her lover… Odd…' Bea thought with a sweatdrop. 'Bianchi's probably just trying to see if I'm a threat to their love.'

"Ah… Congratulations, Reborn-san, Bianchi-san." Bea smiled at Bianchi and Reborn before turning her attention back to her food. She began to poke some of the food while waiting for the others to sit on the table.

Tsuna sweatdropped when he saw Bea poking his mom's food as if it was some kind of foreign thing. However, her shiny and yearning eyes made him chuckle in amusement. Anyone who saw his mother's food always looked like that. It wasn't a surprise that Bea was the same as them when it comes to his mother. After everyone had sat down, they all began to eat. Nana began to ask Bea all sort of questions about her. However, one question and the answer Bea gave it got Reborn's attention.

"By the way, did you have any siblings?" Nana asked Bea whose hands paused when her food was just a millimeter away from her mouth.

She bit into her food and wondered how she was going to answer this question before swallowing and placed her chopsticks back onto the table and decided to answer honestly.

"He's a sadist." Bea bluntly said and Tsuna choked on his food and began coughing. Once he recovered he stared at Bea in disbelief. "My brother was the one who taught or rather forced me into learning how to speak, read and write the Japanese language since he said that it would be useful for me to learn at least two other languages besides from English."

Nana smiled as she leaned in further to learn more about Bea and her family.

"What kind of person is he?" Nana asked. She saw the fondness and incredible affection that entered the girl's eyes when she mentioned her brother.

"He's very smart. Actually, he's a genius. He knows so much and that's what makes different kind of people try to get him in their company. He's also good at sports and extra-curricular activities and he socializes with a lot of people. But he's kinda… twisted in such a way that you would have to wonder whether he still has his sanity. He's sadistic, sarcastic, blunt, loves tormenting me, loves seeing other people in pain and he's so evil that it wouldn't surprise me if he decided to take over the whole world because he was bored." Bea said it with a straight face while the others, even Gokudera and Lambo who stopped fighting just to stare at her, gaped at her answer.

'J-just like R-Reborn…' Tsuna thought with dread and depression as he tried to envision another Reborn. As if reading his thoughts, Reborn looked over to him and smirked evilly. 'HIII! So scary!'

But then a very wide smile appeared on her face as she heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"But he can be very affectionate, overprotective and loving if he wants to, most especially over me even if I'm his favorite play toy. In fact, most of the times he gives me pep talks whenever I am feeling down. Well… if you count sarcasm and insults as pep talks." Bea rubbed the back of her head as she smiled widely. Her eyes took on a faraway look as she remembered the times she spent with her older brother.

Reborn raised an eyebrow as he thought of why the description sounds so familiar. He decided to ask the girl what her brother looks like.

Bea missed her brother so much that it hurt. She just missed him so much even though he was such a sadist that she couldn't believe that Reborn and him weren't related to one another. Her brother's prodigy skills, talents and personality was practically a mirror of Reborns' whole being. She mused, if only he had a gun back then when he was still teaching her then she would be Tsuna and her brother is Reborn.

Brilliant…

"What does he look like?" Reborn asked Bea. "And what is his name?"

Bea was jolted out of her thoughts when he asked her the question. She wondered if it would be alright to tell him about her brother before deciding that it wouldn't hurt. As for the name… Maybe Reborn could also search for him here? It would certainly make everything easier.

"The same raven hair as I have. The last time I remember seeing him, his hair was long and reached the top of his back. He always tied it into a ponytail. I told him that he should cut his hair off since it's getting pretty long but he said that he won't cut it short until she got strong enough to protect myself." Bea shook her head with amusement and fondness. "He has heterochromia. However instead of blue and red, he has the same bright green eyes as mine for his right and gold for his left."

Reborn's cup paused for a brief second before he continued sipping his coffee.

"I see…" Beneath his fedora, Reborn's eyes narrowed. "As for his name?"

"My big brother is name Leonardo Artemisia Vladimir or for Japanese people it would be Vladimir Leonardo or Leon as I call him." Bea said with a soft snort.

Gokudera snorted in amusement as he heard her brother's middle name. He snickered away by his side.

"What kind of male would allow himself to be named Artemisia? It's girly!" Gokudera snickered while Bea twitched and had an agreeing smirk on her face. Only those who was observant would see that she is slightly pale when she heard his words.

"If big bro was here, he would have murdered or rather tormented you for calling his middle name girly. The last time I teased him about that…" Bea whitened as she remembered what had happened and shivered in fear. "I'll never look at a banana and donut the same ever again."

Those with corrupted minds (meaning Gokudera, Reborn and Bianchi) snorted, although Gokudera was slightly flushed as he understood the implications. Reborn suddenly smirked before jumping off his seat and walked out of the room but not before thanking Nana for the food. He ignored all the questioning looks and vanished when he rounded the corner of the house. Tsuna heaved an exasperated sigh at his mysterious and sadistic teacher. He turned to look at Bea who was still talking with Nana.

Tsuna thought that the girl was a quiet girl at first because she seemed so shy. But she seems to take one eighty personality change whenever some subjects were being spoken about. Bea doesn't seem so bad. In fact, Tsuna feels that Bea will become a very great and loyal friend to him so he should probably get to know her more. There's something in her that reminded her of him when Reborn had not yet arrived in his life and wrecked it until it was unrecognizable.

Making his decision, he opened his mouth to invite the girl with the three of them to hang out at Yamamoto's sushi house.

"Um… Bea-san, would you want to come with the three of us to Takesushi?" Tsuna blurted out his question before he lost his nerve and Bea paused. She looked at Nana who was beaming at the two of them.

Bea sighed. She knew what Nana was going to ask of her and somehow she couldn't find it in her heart to deny the two mother and son Skies. She nodded with a small shy smile. Still, it's quite interesting to see how she would interact with Tsuna now that she had somewhat come into terms with her situation of arriving in the world of her favorite anime and became friends with her favorite character's mom.

"Is it alright with you two Octopus head, Yamamoto-san?" Bea asked Tsuna's two closest friends.

Gokudera glared at her while Yamamoto merely laughed cheerfully. It looked like Gokudera was about to say some sort of insult towards her but Yamamoto beat him to it.

"Sure, Gokudera and I don't mind! The more the merrier right Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna who smiled back and nodded before sending Gokudera a pleading look. Gokudera immediately caved underneath Tsuna's cute pleading look.

Bea was practically fangirling and squealing inside her mind when she saw Tsuna's adorable uke face.

"If Juudaime truly wishes for the brat to come with us. Then I have no choice but to respect his decision." Gokudera's worshipping face disappeared and a glare replaced his shiny eyes when he turned to look at Bea and continued in a threatening voice. "But if you bother Juudaime or even try to put one toe out of line then I'll blow you up."

Bea snorted and raised an eyebrow at Gokudera.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say puppy. Just don't give me rabies." Bea smirked at the fuming face of Gokudera. The silver haired boy just nearly brought out his dynamites but seeing Tsuna's mom in the room meant that he can't since she wasn't supposed to be involved with the mafia.

Tsuna sighed in relief before sweatdropping at the smirking Bea. It seems that this is another part of Bea that he has yet to see. She looks like the kind of person who would sarcastically rebut or insult another person who offended her. To be honest, he has lost hope in finding a person that Reborn took interest in to be normal or even boring.

Bea and Tsuna helped Nana bring the dishes to the kitchen. They were about to help her but Nana merely shook her head and began to push them out of the house along with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"You four should get going and hang out before the sun comes down." Nana cheerfully said and waved them goodbye from the door when they began to walk away. "Have fun you four! Bea-chan, you'll have dinner with us later on okay?"

"Alright Maman!" Bea yelled back before settling back into a casual walk with her three other companions.

There was an awkward silence while Tsuna was panicking inside his head about what if Bea found him boring or stupid like others.

"You got a good mom Tsuna. I wish that my mom was like that." Bea suddenly said. Tsuna blinked and looked at her questioningly. "It's not that I have a lousy house life but more of I don't know my parents and big bro doesn't like talking about them so I don't really know what kind of people they are."

Gokudera paused as he looked at the girl with slight understanding and sympathy.

"What about your dad?" Yamamoto asked with curiosity.

"Don't know. It's the same as with mom." Bea smiled sadly. "Whenever I try to remember them I always get a blank. I stopped trying a long time ago and just made do with my big brother."

"What about your big brother? Didn't he take care of you?" Tsuna carefully asked. He had a suspicion as to what happened to her parents and it didn't make him happy.

Bea shrugged and looked at the clear blue sky.

"He disappeared from my life a few years ago." Bea whispered. "Exactly how it happens with my curse…"

Bea muttered the last part but Tsuna and the others still heard it. Tsuna, not thinking, blurted out the insensible question.

"What curse?" Bea froze before forcing a smile on her face and changed the subject.

"Say, can you guys show me around town before we go eat again? I'm practically bursting from all the food that Nana-san fed us earlier." Bea fake cheerily said before giving a strained laugh.

The trio exchanged glances before deciding that they'll let it go for now. It seems that Bea doesn't want to talk about that subject. Yamamoto placed an arm around Bea's shoulder. She slightly tensed before relaxing and looking at Yamamoto questioningly.

"We'll show you good places to hang out in town whenever we don't have anything to do." Yamamoto grinned widely at the girl before dragging her off into town.

Tsuna and Gokudera followed the two of them in a slower pace. Gokudera was looking at the girl with sharp eyes while Tsuna looked worried about her.

Now, what mysteries does this new girl have inside her?

0-0-0-0-0

Reborn waited for the person he was calling to pick up his phone. Soon, there was a click and a cold deep voice answered his call.

"Yes? This is Leo speaking." Reborn smirked as he heard his third student's voice.

"Ciao Leo~ This is Reborn. I want you to come here to Namimori, Japan. I want you to teach someone here." Reborn said while his smirk widened when he felt the man on the other side of the world pause at his words.

He knew that his student has promised to never take on any student. He preferred to complete missions that doesn't have anything to do with teaching. He always stated that he doesn't want to take on snivelling brats or even spoiled mafia brats who doesn't know the dark reality of their own world.

"You do know that I always said I will never take on a student no matter what you say right?" He could practically see his normally emotionless and blank student frowning at his phone.

"This is different. I am sure that you will find this person very much interesting." Reborn casually said. "Besides, if you don't find her interesting then you can call in a favor from me."

He felt the man from the other side of the phone pause at his words before Leo heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm only doing this to get a favor from you. But really, she? You do know that I don't like whiny girls right?" Leo grumbled. "Expect me to arrive in two days. I'll just finish up this mission and come there."

Reborns' smirk widened as he heard Leo's answer.

"Trust me, Leo. You will find this person so interesting that you would probably even get angry at me for not detecting their presence earlier." Reborn calmly said as he sipped his expresso.

He heard Leo snort in disbelief. Let him snort for now but once he realizes who the girl is then most probably he would be coming to him with a grumpy look as Reborn gives him an I-told-you-so look.

After all, Reborn's student before he tutored Dino was Leonardo Artemisia Vladimir at the request of Vongola Nono. But the only thing that somewhat caught his curiosity is that the siblings (and Reborn has no doubt that both of them are siblings since what Bea recalled as her brother's look is exactly similar to his student's) are one way or the other discovered by the Vongola. Leo was found by the Nono personally while Bea was found by Nana who although was not truly involved in the mafia was still connected to it being the wife of the CEDEF leader as well as the mother of the Vongola Decimo.

"Unlikely. But I'll humor you for now, teach. I hold you to your word." Leo smoothly said. "I have to go now. Ciao."

Leo cancelled the call before Reborn could reply. Reborn chuckled at his students' antics. Even back when he first met the brat he was smug and prideful. He hate taking any orders from anyone. Although he is a member of the Vongola, the only one who can truly control him is the Vongola Nono who smiled secretively whenever they asked him how they tamed Leo (pardon the pun) despite his coldness, sarcasm and high pride.

"Two days before the siblings are reunited. I should keep this as a surprise to the two of them." Reborn smirked.

Bianchi saw him and approached the one person she respected fully. She had a suspicion as to who Reborn had called and praised Reborn for immediately connecting the dots immediately. His prideful student is the one whom she found to be similar looking to the girl most especially when the girl smirked she remembered the boy who was smugly smirking at her whenever he insulted her and she saw the similarities of the two siblings when it comes to their snappy tongue.

"So you have called the Shadow Hunter in to meet his little sister." Bianchi commented while Reborn gave a brief nod.

"From what I heard from Sanada, it seems that the brat actually has strong Lightning flames from the report that he gave me on the girl." Reborn said as he sipped his coffee. "Leo will help her train with her flames and other aspects. I had been thinking of making the stupid cow as the Lightning guardian but even I find it unpleasant not to mention Dame-Tsuna will be making a fuss of things once he hears that Lambo is my choice of Lightning guardian."

"So with Bea you will be able to avoid that problem as well as provide Tsuna a suitable Lightning guardian without making a scandal because of him choosing a child as his guardian." Bianchi clarified while Reborn nodded.

Reborn sipped his coffee while his eyes gleamed in plot.

0-0-0-0-0

The four were now in an arcade and Bea was having fun playing various games with them. Bea grinned when she found a shooting game. Her eyes gleamed and Tsuna sweatdropped and felt a bit anxious as he saw that gleam. He sees the same gleam whenever Reborn was thinking of shooting him. Bea inserted a few coins into the game and casually held the toy gun. Whenever a bunch of zombies appeared she would laugh hysterically and shoot every one of them with ease and accuracy. The other three sweatdropped at the near maniacal look that appeared in her eyes.

"You like shooting games Bea-chan?" Yamamoto asked Bea as he leaned on the game that was beside the shooting game. Bea nodded with a cheerful look.

"Me and big bro often competed with one another to see who would have the greater score between the two of us. As of now, we're in a tie in terms of our different contests. Although, big bro is much better than me at shooting games. He got eyes better than an eagle." Bea cheerfully said as she shot five zombies in one. "In fact, it's the reason that no matter what I do to surprise him he always see me come."

Bea was pouting at that point and released her frustration on the zombies on the screen. Tsuna smiled at the fondness that was in Bea's eyes. It seems that the two were truly close if Bea's affection for her brother is any indication.

"How old is he?" Tsuna asked Bea who nonchalantly answered.

"Six years." Bea answered as she began to beat up the boss with shooting him.

"SIX?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "He's old!"

Bea's lips twitched as she tried to hide her laughter when Tsuna said that. She grinned at him, her eyes glittering with laughter.

"I always teased him saying that he's so old that he'd get wrinkles before me." Bea chuckled as she finished the game as the newest highest score.

"Hey brat, your brother, is he involved in the mafia?" Gokudera asked Bea with narrowed eyes.

Bea shook her head. In their world, the mafia is so secret that there would be no way you could get into that world unless you were practically born into it or was slapped in the middle of that world. She knew that her brother isn't involved in that world. He would never intentionally put her in harm and being involved in the mafia means having the people close to you in extreme danger.

"My brother... he's incredibly overprotective of me as I told you guys. He would never intentionally allow harm to come to me and being in the line of sight of the mafia meant danger for the people connected to those who are involved in the mafia." Bea idly said as she finally typed in her name before turning to them with a bright smile. "So anymore place you guys could show me?"

"Well, the only place that we could think of is our school but Hibari might get angry at us if we went there during the holidays." Yamamoto sheepishly said.

"Hibari? Who's that?" Bea asked with curiosity. "Why would he get angry if we went to your school during holidays?"

A shiver went up Tsuna's spine as he heard the violent school prefect's name in their conversation. Tsuna resisted the urge to shriek like a girl and humiliate himself in front of Bea. Yamamoto is right. If they dared to put even one toe inside the school prefects' beloved school's grounds while during holiday they would be dead by the time they went back to his house.

Bea praised herself inside for her good acting. To act so oblivious and clueless of the people whom she knows is quite a feat. Her brother had always told her that she should always act natural whenever she is acting. She didn't understand why her brother always wanted her to push herself and learn different skills when he was still with her but now she's thankful that he forced her to learn so much because god knows how bad she can lie.

Besides, what she said is a half life, half truth. She really did not know what kind of person Hibari would be when she met him. Most probably violent and sadistic just like in the manga and anime.

"He's the bastard that has an obsession with his own school and would always beat the rule breakers to death whenever he caught them making trouble." Gokudera rolled his eyes as he lit up another cigarette. Bea frowned when she saw the cigarette. "What are you looking at brat?"

"You know... smoking those cancer sticks would shorten your life even further." Bea asid as she pointedly looked at the cigarette stick.

Gokudera snarled at the girl and defiantly took a deep breath of the cigarette as he blew it out he smirked at Bea.

"You have no right to order me around brat. You're not my mom or Juudaime." Gokudera scoffed at the girl who rolled her eyes at his rebellious nature.

"Have it your way, dog. It won't my fault if you died because you smoked one too many stick." Bea waved him off before looking at Yamamoto and Tsuna ignoring the bomber's curses at her. "Neh Yamamoto-san, are we going to go see your family's sushi house?"

Yamamoto grinned and nodded. Tsuna set to work with calming his loyal pupp- friend down before nodding at Bea that they are going to go to Takesushi.

"Come on, I want you to meet my pop!" Yamamoto grinned. "And stop adding -san to my name. It sounds like you are calling pops."

0-0-0-0-0

Bea's eyes were shining as she looked at the different good looking sushi that was on her plate. When they had arrived in the store, Yamamoto's dad greeted them with the same bright smile that Yamamoto has.

"So who's this pretty lady you now have in your group Takeshi?" Bea flushed red at being called a pretty lady before Gokudera ruined the mood.

"He's not talking about yoy, brat. He's talking about the plant that he has in the shop." Bea twitched and pinched Gokudera on the side when he insulted her.

She huffed indignantly before plastering on a polite smile on her face as she bowed respectfully towards Yamamoto's dad and introduced herself.

"My name is Vladimir Beatriz, Yamamoto-san. Please call me Bea since my first name is quite a mouthful when spoken in full." Bea politely said while Yamamoto's dad laughed cheerily.

"No need to be so respectful. I am Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the father of that baseball addict friend that you have here." Tsuyoshi said with a smile as he pointed towards Yamamoto who slightly blushed in embarassment. "Now, all of you dig in! It's all in the house since this is your first time here."

Bea thanked Tsuyoshi and began to taste all the different kinds of sushi that Tsuyoshi had whipped up for them. The four spent the whole time chatting about different things. Well, Gokudera and Bea were often arguing with Yamamoto laughing on one side and Tsuna trying to stop the fight from becoming even wilder since Bea is defenseless against Gokudera's dynamites. All through out their stay, Tsuyoshi watched his son smiling and laughing even brighter than before. He observed the girl being happy but there was still that tint of sadness and the feeling of loss in those eyes. He knew that feeling most especially when he lost his wife to death.

Once Gokudera, Tsuna and Bea had said goodbye to the father and son Tsuyoshi turned towards Yamamoto and spoke in a serious tone.

"That girl has lost someone close to her. Judging by the sad eyes, it seems that it wasn't just once. So make sure to never hurt her." Tsuyoshi told Yamamoto who nodded with the same serious look in his eyes.

"I know tou-san. Bea-chan told us about not knowing about her parents and that she lost her brother. Besides, we won't hurt her." Yamamoto smiled. "She's already a part of our group even though she doesn't really know it. I think that she's also lonely just like how I have been before I met Tsuna and I want to make her realize that she has friends in us even if we only just met today."

Tsuyoshi smiled proudly at his son. Hanging out with Tsuna has really brought out Yamamoto's true happiness and he could only hope that his son and the others could do the same for the girl who has a set of lonely green eyes that used to shine before.

"I'm sure you three could do that. After all, Tsuna did save you from yourself when you were being stupid right?" Yamamoto blushed when he remembered what had truly brought Tsuna and him together as friends.

He had been stupid and selfish back then. He never realized what could have happened to the people who were left if he did push through with his decision to commit… suicide. Tsuna had been right, only a few weeks later, his arm had healed and it looks like he even got better at playing basketball! But he was also happy with playing the mafia game with Tsuna and the others even though Gokudera seemed to take everything seriously as if it was true. But that's alright, even though Gokudera is foul mouthed and always had an explosive temper (once again pardon the pun, please) that always got him into trouble, that's what makes him Gokudera and the group would never change him for anything.

"Yeah, so if anyone could make Bea feel at home with us, then it'll be Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned.

0-0-0-0-0

Silence…

Awkward silence…

Bea and Tsuna walked towards their home in silence not knowing what to talk about. Tsuna didn't want to make himself out to be a wimp because that could turn Bea off him. While Bea wasn't talking because… well, she doesn't start a conversation unless she was forced to do so.

Tsuna glanced at his walking partner at the corner of his eyes and watched her as she looked around with curious eyes. He enjoyed spending time with Bea today along with Gokudera. Even though Bea just loved getting Gokudera riled up he could see that she was merely joking about most of the stuff that she was saying. Her eyes were twinkling in amusement and her lips were twitching up into a smile looking as if she was holding back her laughter as she insulted Gokudera sarcastically. She really looked like she enjoyed herself today…

"Um… Bea-san, did you… enjoy yourself today?" Tsuna asked while looking away so that Bea wouldn't see his red face. Bea blinked before smiling and nodding.

"Yup! It's been a long time since I was able to hang out with other people since my two best friends were always busy with student council work." Bea said as she remembered that it had truly been a long time since the three of them had hang out.

Yuki was always busy doing paperworks and studying for school. Mikey was busy with practices and his academics, not that he was having problems with them, so it was rather rare that the three of them were able to go hang out near an ice cream shop and eat popsicles just like the old times.

Tsuna wondered who her two best friends are. It was the first time she mentioned them and from what she said it looks like they are pretty interesting and talented people.

"They sound pretty cool. So are you also in the student council like them?" Tsuna asked Bea who immediately shook her head with her cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment.

"Nah… I don't really excel much in the different fields of studies and socialization, most especially the latter one. You could say I'm really no good at them." Bea grinned sheepishly while Tsuna slightly chuckled and looked at her with understanding.

"I know what you mean… Gokudera-kun is the smartest one in our class with Kurokawa-san coming the second and Yamamoto is also the school jock. They're both so talented it makes me wonder why they really chose me as their friend." Tsuna gave her a small smile while Bea frowned at him.

He yelped in pain when Bea suddenly smacked him lightly on the head.

"They chose you because you are a good person, Tsuna-san, even I can see that despite the fact that I just met you today. You tried to get to know me more and actually made me feel at home with you guys. You're very kind, friendly and honest. I think… it doesn't matter what your social status is. For me, all that matters is how you act and how you treat the people around you." Bea gave him a smile. "And I think you're the kind of person that anyone would want as a friend. You genuinely care for your friends and doesn't use them. So no matter what other people say Tsuna-san, just believe that there is a reason why Yamamoto-kun and Octopus head chose you as their friend. It's because you are you."

Tsuna was as red as a tomato as he listened to the girl talk about his good points. It was rare that someone would truly compliment him. It's a very nice feeling to be appreciated as a person instead of being degraded and being treated like you will never amount to anything in life. He gave Bea a brilliant smile while the girl was dazed when she saw Tsuna giving him his most dazzling smile.

"Thank you, Bea-chan." Tsuna sincerely said while Bea immediately blushed.

"It's no problem Tsuna-san." Bea waved it away while still blushing.

"You should just call me Tsuna, Bea-chan. I think we're beyond normal acquaintances now." Tsuna pouted. "We're friends now… right?"

There was a hesitant look on Tsuna's face. Bea paused as she mulled his words over her mind.

'Friends… Should I let him get close to me? Bad things always happen to the people close to me… I don't want to lose anyone anymore…' Bea thought as her eyes slightly darkened in sadness and anger at herself for being weak.

_**No matter what happens, don't blame yourself for what happened brat. Never allow something like this to keep you from looking to the future and opening your heart. Being cold never did suit you. Your bright smile should always be present in your face because that is when you are at your strongest no matter what hurdles and trials life throws you.**_

Her brothers' words echoed out through her mind suddenly. It had been the same when she first thought of not allowing Yuki and Michael in her closed heart. She was afraid of losing her loved ones again because it hurts so much… but her brothers' words never failed to brighten up her day and make her choose the right thing to do so.

"Maybe I should call you Tsu-kun just like how Maman calls you." Bea grinned teasingly at Tsuna who turned brilliant red at the dreaded nickname and groaned.

"I always told kaa-san not to call me that! It's embarrassing." Tsuna whined. "And please don't call me that Bea-chan. I'd die of mortification!"

Bea chuckled and began to tease Tsuna who was blushing even a deeper red and began whining and chasing after his new friend.

It was the start of a new day and adventure for many people once Bea had made her choice to allow Tsuna and his familgia inside her heart.

0-0-0-0-0

On the other side of the world, a 19 year old teen looked at the pendant that he always had around his neck wondering whether he made the right decision or not.

'I won't take on another student, brat. Because nobody could ever replace you…' The teen sighed before placing his pendant back inside his shirt and brought out his gun to finish his mission.

0-0-0-0-0

In Italy, a girl was shooting arrows at a high speed in the shooting range at the target. Her arrows never missed the targets and it was always placed in a bulls eyes. Once she was done, she brought down her bow and breathed a tired sigh. The girl wiped her wet forehead and looked up at the wide blue sky, her icy blue eyes glinting with nostalgia.

'I wonder if what it said was true… I hope you guys are hanging in there…' The girl thought before shaking her head and turning back towards the target, raising her bow once more but a blonde haired man approached her.

"I have a mission for you and your partner." The man seriously said.

The girl put down her bow once more and her blue eyes were blank and serious as she glanced at the man.

'Looks like its starting.' The girl thought.

0-0-0-0-0

A blonde haired boy frowned as he felt something shift in the air. He ignored the explosions that were going through the mansion and narrowed his violet eyes. His hands flashed towards the darts beside his bed and threw it towards the person who slammed his door open.

"VOOOII! YOU BRAT! STOP LAZING AROUND!" A man with long silver hair yelled as he glared viciously at the bored looking boy in the bed after he deflected all the darts without even throwing it a glance.

"It's not like I'm going with you guys in this mission. I'll just laze around here in the HQ try to keep the ones left here under control and make sure to keep myself in a tiptop shape while you guys do whatever it is that you need to do." The boy waved his hand dismissingly.

"VOOOI! When we get back, this place should still be standing and not in ashes!" The silver haired man glared at the boy one last time before slamming the door close.

The boy heaved a sigh of exasperation before his eyes turned serious as looked out of his window and into the wide blue sky.

'Hopefully, it didn't lie about that little fact. You two better be ready. It's already starting and if my suspicion is right then our little lazy friend better be training herself so that she would be able to protect them.' The boy thought as he closed his eyes. 'I can't wait to meet you guys soon… I hope you two are doing good…'

0-0-0-0-0

Bea's First POV

0-0-0-0-0

I know that I'm taking a huge risk of allowing another group of people in when I shouldn't.

Yes, I am afraid of getting them killed.

Yes, I am not that strong enough to protect them.

But the days of hiding behind my words and my fear is over! I won't let my curse hurdle me from facing the future anymore! I was given this second chance to be able to protect the ones close to me. I won't waste it. That is why from now on, I'll never let anything stop me from believing in my resolve.

I'll get strong enough so that I won't see anyone close to me die ever again. This time I'll fight Death tooth and nail to keep my loved ones close to me. I'm not going to give in to my sadness and pain anymore.

My name is Beatriz Helena Vladimir, currently aged thirteen and previously aged sixteen. I like eating sweets and spending time with my friends. I hate bullies and people who underestimates me. My dream is to be able to protect the happy times that we spent in each others' company alive, even at the cost of my life!

No matter what happens, I'll protect everyone with my dying will!


	3. Target II: A Happily Painful Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR because Amano-sensei does. I'm only making this for fun and also for Nanowrimo to try my hand in it.

Note that this is blindly written meaning, this is a very, VERY rough draft. It's probably filled with grammatical errors but hopefully it's still readable. Maybe when I find a betareader someday…

Anyway, enjoy~

0-0-0-0-0

III.  
Target II:  
A Happily Painful Reunion

Bea stood in front of the class fidgeting uncomfortably underneath the intense staring that she was receiving from her new classmates. She knew that by the end of the day they will be dismissing her as another no good student like Tsuna. Hopefully, she won't make too much a fool of herself.

How did Bea end up in this situation of going to school?

Reborn suddenly woke her up today with an evil smile that would send a chill up anybody's spine if they saw it. It took every ounce of her strength to keep from suddenly shrieking out like she was being murdered when Reborn suddenly appeared in her bed at **FIVE **in the morning. What student wakes up at an ungodly hour like that?

Oh yeah, maybe Hibari Kyoya just so that he could patrol his beloved school and catch any troublemaker or latecomers…

But still, Bea is not the obsessive school prefect and she absolutely hated waking up when it's not by her choice.

"Ciaossu Baka-Bea, you're going to become Dame-Tsuna's new classmate today." Reborn bluntly said as a morning greeting.

Bea had blinked at him sleepily before yelping in surprise and fear when there was suddenly a smoking bullet hole in the wall beside her head.

"R-Reborn! What do you mean I'll become Tsu-kun's new classmate?" Yes, her nickname for Tsuna had stuck much to the poor boy's exasperation and defeat. Nana merely said that it's so cute they both become so close even for just knowing each other for a day.

That had been two days ago. Yesterday, the group spent the time buying stuff for Bea such as clothes and basic needs with Reborn saying with a smirk that they may use his credit card. Bianchi grinned in happiness and had dragged Bea into the town along with a cheerful Nana. As they were shopping, Bea met Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. She thought that she would find them annoying but to her surprise, the three of them actually hit off from the start.

Maybe it was their discussion of the different kinds of sweets?

So now, Bea has a full closet of different attires made for different occasions courtesy of the girls. That doesn't mean that she likes shopping now of course. It was made bearable because the others were considerate of her opinion although the girls were pouting at the fact that she drew the line on skirts.

"Exactly what I meant Baka-Bea or are you deaf now? You'll be attending school with Tsuna and the others so that you will learn the proper way of socializing with others." Bea detected sarcasm there. She's too used to sarcastic people so she knew when people are being sarcastic.

"No need to insult my nonexistent social skills." Bea grumbled. "If I'm going to attend the same as school as them then won't that mean that I'll need to enroll and register at the school first?"

"I have taken care of that business while you were out with the Maman and the other girls yesterday. I also took the liberty of buying you uniforms." Reborn gestured towards her closet which was open to reveal the said uniforms.

Bea raised an eyebrow at that before a question entered her mind…

"Wait Reborn, how did you know about my size?" Bea blurted out the question while Reborn's smirk merely widened and his eyes glittered mischievously.

"Hm… I wonder…" Reborn teasingly said before jumping out of her window but not before saying, "Also, Maman said that you should have breakfast with us later on. You better get ready for school. If I return and find you sleeping again…"

Reborn trailed off but the menacing light in his eyes made Bea whiten in fear and he smirked at her once again before disappearing back to the Sawada Residence. Bea collapsed back towards her bed once more, glancing at the closet before heaving a sigh. She stood up and decided to prepare herself for her surprise first day of school.

'It's not like I would do anything here in this new house of mine all day long. It'd be boring. Besides, spending time with Tsu-kun and the other are much more interesting most especially when I quarrel with Gokudera.' Bea chuckled at the thought of the bomber as she spit out the toothpaste into the sink.

Bea stared at the skirt for a while before huffing indignantly and just decided to wear it. She didn't want to wear skirts but if she was going to enter the turf of the violent future Cloud guardian of Tsuna then she should follow his rules or she'd get beaten by him. She might have loved her sadistic brother but that doesn't mean she had come to love pain during the course of time that she spent under his **'tender loving care'**.

Bea took a look at her reflection in the mirror and found that nothing had really changed. She still had the same bright green eyes, untamed raven hair and pale white skin. The only difference, now that she noticed, is that she slightly looked like an anime character. Yes, it's more realistic than the ones drawn in the anime or manga but still you could see that her eyes are slightly wider than usual, her hair had darkened to midnight black as opposed to her dark brown hair and her surroundings are more… colorful, so to speak.

The girl looked at the time and saw that it was nearly six in the morning and so she decided to proceed to the Sawada residence since she didn't really have anything else to do in her house except for staring at the ceiling, daydream, stare at the sky, daydream and once again stare at something that caught her attention on the corner of the room. Bea entered Tsuna's house without knocking since Nana had insisted that since she looked at her as a daughter then she would be welcome here in their home as a part of their family. Bea was truly amazed that someone can be so welcoming and accepting when others would have probably forgotten about the person whom they saved and left that person to the will of the Fates.

Bea greeted Nana sleepily as she fell on the couch and tried to get some sleep since Reborn had forced her to wake up earlier than normal students do. Nana peeked at the sleeping girl in the couch at the living room and giggled at the peaceful face that she wore. Nana's eyes gleamed as she brought out the camera that she always put in the living room for fast taking and took a picture of the peaceful looking girl. It warmed Nana's heart that the girl decided to trust them that easily but she knows that it will still be a very long time before Bea actually tells them the whole story of herself.

Bea felt someone shaking her awake. She grumbled and tried to get away from the hands but it was insistent. She peeked an eye open and saw Tsuna shaking her with an exasperated look. Bea blinked the sleep out of her eyes and smiled at Tsuna sleepily.

"Morning Tsu-kun." Bea mumbled while Tsuna sweatdropped at the wobbling girl who entered the dining room.

She sat on one of the seat and pressed her head on the cold surface of the table but was suddenly wide awake when Reborn kicked her on her head painfully. Bea yelped and fell out of her seat while rubbing the top of her head glaring at Reborn who was smugly smirking at him finding great joy at causing her and Tsuna pain.

"Why are you picking on me?" Bea mumbled but of course, Reborn heard it with his radar ears.

"You're fun to mess with like Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Bea." Reborn said in a matter of fact tone. Bea sulked and poked her sunny side up eggs after she thanked Nana for the food.

"You're going to join Tsu-kun in school from today onwards right, Bea-chan?" Nana asked Bea who nodded as she was chewing on her food. "Take care of him for me, alright?"

Bea nodded and swallowed her food before grinning at the woman who accepted her as one of her own. She gave Nana a thumbs up and spoke in a cheerful voice.

"I promise I'll try to keep Tsu-kun out of trouble, Maman." Bea cheerfully said.

Tsuna gave the two females an exasperated look but did not say anything. Reborn stole one of Tsuna's food and so began the normal morning in the Sawada residence. Once they had finished the wild breakfast, Tsuna and Bea rushed out of the house but not before bidding Nana a goodbye. Nana waved at them from the door cheerily and wishing them luck while Reborn perched himself on Bea's head.

"Why are you on my head Reborn?" Bea asked Reborn as the trio was walking towards Namichuu.

"You're not as clumsy as Dame-Tsuna. Even I get tired of jumping out of his head whenever he trip on some imaginary rock." Reborn bluntly said while Tsuna gave him a half hearted glare.

Bea chuckled at his answer but made sure to watch where she was walking. She wouldn't want to trip while the number one Spartan hitman tutor was on her head right? He'd probably throw her in the middle of the Sahara desert if she dirtied his beloved suit.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" They heard Gokudera yell out behind them.

"Oh great, here comes the puppy." Bea mumbled and Tsuna sent her a look that told her to play nice. Bea raised her hands in submission while her lips were twitching into an amused smile.

Gokudera and Yamamoto apparently walked together this morning and caught up to them since Nana had told them that Tsuna and Bea went ahead because of Reborn. Yamamoto greeted them with a cheery good morning while Gokudera immediately glared at Bea who glared right back at him with the same venom if not more.

"What are you doing beside Juudaime, brat?" Gokudera snarled while Bea merely smirked.

"Why, didn't you know? I'm his _neighbor_. So obviously, I'm able to go to his house early in the morning and _be the first one to walk him to school._ Or does the so called loyal right hand does not know that little fact?" Bea mockingly said.

"You little—" Gokudera brought out his dynamites and smirked as it all lit up. "DIE!"

Bea blinked in shock as Gokudera really rose up to her insult before mentally slapping herself and scolding herself for forgetting the little fact that even a little insult towards his competency as a loyal right hand to Tsuna will make him lose control. She immediately made for the corner to dodge the explosion that came from Gokudera's dynamites.

Gokudera smiled smugly as he blew up the brat that had been insulting his competency as the Juudaime's loyal right hand. What he did not expect was that Tsuna will look at him with disappointment at what he had done and that the brat would be able to react quickly to hide behind a corner from the explosion.

"Gokudera-kun, you might have hurt Bea-chan! She doesn't have any weapon to protect herself with unlike me with my gloves and Yamamoto with his swords." Tsuna scolded Gokudera who looked depressed that his beloved boss was disappointed in his actions.

Bea peeked out from the corner and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Gokudera being scolded before Tsuna turned on her with a stern look on his face. Reborn was watching the event that was going on with an amused look. His eyes were practically shining with laughter as his dame student had taken it upon himself to scold his two subordinates.

"And Bea-chan, don't argue with Gokudera-kun. You shouldn't always rise up to argue with Gokudera-kun because the two of you could seriously get into a fight that would end up with the two of you hurting each other." Tsuna scolded Bea who also sulked just like Gokudera because the cute Tsuna got angry with her. "Now you two, apologize to one another."

Bea and Gokudera glared at one another furiously as if blaming the other for having their friend and boss angry at them. The two decided that a fight wouldn't be worth it if Tsuna would be angrier at them and grudgingly shook hands with one another.

"I'm sorry for throwing bombs at you." Gokudera gritted out before hissing in a too low voice for Tsuna to hear. "I hate your dumb as fuck face, brat. I hope you drop dead."

"I'm sorry for insulting your loyalty to Tsu-kun." Bea forced herself to say in the nicest tone that she could muster before growling in a low tone only for Gokudera to hear, "I hate your fucked up self too bastard Octopus head. I wish that you drop dead too but what can I say? You can't have everything you want in life."

Of course, Reborn heard the insults that the two were tossing each other under their breath so that Tsuna would not hear and it amuses him as the level of profanity being spewed out from their mouth increased with each second.

If Tsuna heard or noticed the venom and the insults that were being said by the bickering pair then either he's ignoring it because at least this time no one was throwing dynamites at the other or he just gave up on making the two behave. Yamamoto merely looked at the duo in amusement as they glared at each other furiously.

"Wow, Gokudera must really like you Bea-chan." Yamamoto, the loveable dense idiot that he is, cheerily said.

Bea choke on her spit while Gokudera began cursing Yamamoto at the top of his lungs ignoring the people who were looking at him with scared and awed looks at some of the never before heard curses coming from the silver haired boy's mouth. Yamamoto merely smiled at Gokudera and began to chat with Tsuna and Bea ignoring Gokudera's cursing.

Reborn felt someone watching them and slightly tensed before sensing the familiarity of the spy and dipped his fedora to hide the growing smirk on his lips.

It seems that this will be a very interesting day.

0-0-0-0-0

Back to the present, Bea is now introducing herself to her new classmates who will soon find out how much of a fail she is in academics and sports.

"My name is Vladimir Beatriz. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Bea politely said and bowed slightly.

Hands immediately shot up to the ceiling as the students wanted to ask the girl a lot of questions.

"Why did you transfer here?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"What's it like in America?"

"Are you taken?"

Bea looked confused at all the questions before the teacher made the class calm down and repeat each question one by one. Bea thought of her answers before speaking.

"I transferred here because of personal reasons that you people have no need to know about. I like sweets or rather cakes and desserts. America's pretty much a wild place. People are more… informal in there and they're bound to speak their mind more often than not. Although, the lack of respect sometimes does get in the nerves of other people especially those who were raised in a respectful family. And taken? Of course not, I'm here in front of all of you right?" Bea raised an eyebrow at her new classmates.

Gokudera snorted at her answer to the last question while shaking his head at her obliviousness or rather, innocence. It figures that the sarcastic girl in front of them could also be innocent of the other side of socializing with other people. In this case, she actually made a fool of herself in front of their civilian classmates who had giggled or snickered at the girls' answer.

Bea looked at them questioningly while the teacher breathed a tired sigh and waited for the class to stop snickering or giggling. Bea was wondering what was funny when she just answered their questions normally.

"You will be sitting next to Sawada. Sawada, raise your hand so that she would know where to seat." The teacher called out to his no good student.

Tsuna was about to raise his hand but Bea shook her head.

"No, it's fine Tsubaki-sensei. I know who Tsu-kun is. After all, his mother is currently my guardian in this country." Bea said as she walked towards the window seat beside Tsuna.

"Wait, you know Dame-Tsuna?" One of the students exclaimed while Bea nodded.

"Yes, his mother took me under her wing since I don't really have anyone taking care of me currently. Since I am their neighbor, Maman or Sawada Nana as you know her, told me that I can eat over their house so that I wouldn't feel so lonely." Bea said in a half truth, half lie answer.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at her answer. Only the three in their class knows the reason why Nana had taken Bea under her care. That includes Yamamoto, Tsuna and of course, Gokudera since they were there when Nana had brought Bea home so that she could introduce the girl to them.

The students finally fell silent and Bea was able to take her seat in peace. Tsuna gave her a small smile while Bea returned it with one of her own.

'Well, let's see how I'll fare this day shall we?' Bea thought as she leaned forward beginning to doze off even though their teacher had just began her lesson.

0-0-0-0-0

Forest green eyes narrowed as it watched the daydreaming girl from afar. The owner of said eyes leaned towards the wall and closed his eyes trying to get his composure back under his control.

That wasn't what he was expecting. But he supposed that he should have expected the unexpected from his past teacher. Reborn had already told him that he will find his new student very interesting but never in all his life, did he think that the said person was actually… her.

"I told you to expect a surprise didn't I, Leo?" The baby voice slightly grated on his already frazzled nerves when he saw the girl but he made sure to keep his emotionless mask on his face.

"I certainly did not expect that. However, might I ask how you found out that the girl actually had a brother?" Leo still denied that she was **Her**. It was impossible. It couldn't be that she would have also arrived in this world just like he did. Besides, if she had arrived then he would have known because he had been searching for her far and wide ever since the voice had told him about his sister arriving in this world just like he did.

But for eight long years he did not find a peek of her. Trust him. He used the wide information system of the Vongola familgia so that he could find his young sister.

"She told us herself about her brother. Besides, she does resemble you, don't you think?" Reborn smirked as he saw a flash of irritation and confusion is his ex-students' eyes.

For the many years that he taught the brat whom he and the Ninth found injured near the Vongola mansion eight years ago, he knew that Leo does not like showing his true emotions to anyone. He would hide it behind his sarcasm, bluntness and even his blank mask so that others would not take advantage of his weakness. Although, since Reborn had years of practice in reading a persons' thoughts or at least emotions, it only took him a short while to decipher all his thoughts and words that he would spew out from his mouth. But the easiest way to read Leos' thoughts is probably through his eyes which often showed the flashes and bits of his emotions.

"… How can you be so sure that she is actually the sister that I have been searching for since eight years ago?" Leo's eyes narrowed and Reborn chuckled.

"Sanada or rather, Maman, found Baka-Bea injured the way like how the Ninth and I found you near the mansion. Also, when I asked her for her brothers' name she mentioned Leonardo Artemisia Vladimir and I only know of one person with that whole name and you cannot say that it is a coincidence because you are probably the only male person in the whole world who has the feminine name of Artemisia as part of your name and she told us about your features which fit exactly." Reborn bluntly said not allowing Leo to rebut him.

Leo scowled before giving up. He took one more glance at the girl who was not able to answer a very simple question in math. His eyes sharpened and his lips twitched into a sadistic smile. Reborn watched in amusement and curiosity as his normally emotionless student had a sadistic look on his face.

"Well, well, well… it seems that my cute little sister forgot the meaning of pain whenever she made the mistake of answering wrong on her answers." Leo murmured as his eyes glinted. "Reborn, I'm accepting her as my slave. I'm going to teach her everything that she apparently forgot as well as new things. I have heard that those things are on the move now. Since the brat is going to be involved as part of the Decimo's familgia then I believe that it would be better if she become strong or at least able to defend herself now."

Reborn smirked at what the brat had called his student. Yes, Reborn calls Leo a brat because that was how he had acted in the beginning being so stubborn when he should be thankful that the number one hitman in the whole world actually gave him his attention. But Leo was decidedly stubborn and always stating that he does not need Reborns' help. That was, until Reborn found out about the brat trying to find his younger sister and slyly told him that if he became one of the trusted hit man in the Vongola then he would be able to access the most influential famiglias' incredible database.

Leo had looked at him with distrust before he finally agreed. The first thing Reborn had taught him was that he knew that he loved his sister but that was a weakness that he could not afford to be taken advantage of. Leo had snorted and said that his sister is hardly weak but agreed with Reborn about his weakness. Leo had used his sister as his resolve to become even stronger to protect her from anything that wishes to harm her.

Reborns' eyes darkened when he heard the last few sentences of the brats' statement. So what they said about _those things_ finally moving is actually true. It seems that he will need to increase Dame-Tsuna's training.

Leo glanced at his new student once more before leaving.

'I'm going to need to make some more preparations for her training. For now, I'll just observe her. Let's see how my dear sister will be doing.' Leo said with a devious smirk.

0-0-0-0-0

To sum up Bea's day in two words…

PURE HELL

Her classmates often kept staring at her and she hated being stared at. Math was a lousy subject, she wasn't paying attention so she wasn't able to answer the question. Science was pretty fine but also boring. PE consisted of running which she was even lousier at than Tsuna (but then again, Tsuna has been running away from bullies and since Reborn had arrived and various activities and troubles had been solved he should have improved most of his stamina and his ability to run). Home Economics was about sewing and by the end of the subject, her project doll was horrifying. English, she passed with pure ease since she DID live at the States. History consisted of her sleeping and making a fool of herself in front of her classmates.

By the end of the day people were already calling her Dame-Bea just like how Tsuna was called because of her failure. Although, Kurokawa admitted, she was slightly better at some subjects but that's only at a small amount.

The bell rang to signal the end of their day and Bea was still sitting with her forehead pressed into the table. Tsuna looked at his now fellow no good student with a worried look. Yamamoto merely poked her on her shoulder while Gokudera was staring at her with a smug look.

"Oi brat, are you still alive?" Gokudera snidely asked.

Bea slightly raised her head and gave the bomber a deadpan face.

"I feel like absolute crap octopus head." Bea said in a deadpan voice before dropping her head back down to her desk.

Tsuna sweatdropped at her answer and calmed Gokudera down before he threw his dynamites at the girl again. He gently shook her and offered the tired girl a small smile once she raised her head to look at him once more.

"Let's get home, Bea-chan. I'm sure kaa-san will want to hear what happened to you in your first day." Tsuna kindly said while Bea gave him a dead look and nodded slowly before standing up and dragging her feet behind her.

"Ahaha~ She looked pretty tired after all the excitement that she had today." Yamamoto commented while still grinning widely. Gokudera snorted.

"Excitement? That's the understatement of the year if there's any baseball idiot. The brat tripped on thin air fifteen times while we were walking. She nearly walked straight into a wall because she was daydreaming and she nearly stabbed herself with her pen when the teacher suddenly asked her a question earlier while she wasn't paying attention." Gokudera bluntly said while Tsuna sweatdropped at the truth of his loyal friends' words.

"She's even more prone to accidents than I am." Tsuna murmured before following Bea who had slowed down when she noticed that they weren't at her back. She looked at him questioningly when she heard him mutter something but Tsuna merely shook his head and directed the girls' attention elsewhere.

He saw a teenager who looked much older than them leaning on a tree seemingly waiting for their group. Tsunas' hands slightly clenched itself tightly while Gokudera gripped his dynamites and Yamamotos' eyes sharpened when they noticed the male teen watching them beneath the shade of his fedora hat…

Wait, fedora hat?

'I know that I shouldn't be so suspicious of people who wears fedora hats because not everyone of them are from the mafia but the way he's watching us raises my guard even though my Intuition is telling me that he doesn't really mean us harm…' Tsuna thought as he and his two other closest friends watched the suspicious stranger warily.

Suddenly, he smirked and Tsuna's Intuition began blaring out its signal. However, before they could even act, the teen had suddenly kicked Beas' feet underneath her and pointed his gun in between the girls' nose. He was smirking dangerously and his eyes gleaming with a devious glint.

"Hello Dame-Bea or rather Baka-Bea, it's been a long time since I last saw you brat." The teen said with a smirk on his lips while his gun didn't falter.

Bea froze watching the gun being pointed towards her with a frightened look.

"Who… who the hell are you?" Bea nearly whimpered as the teen male pressed his gun towards her forehead with more pressure.

She could feel the guns' cold surface and it nearly made her shiver in fear. But she had the feeling inside her telling her that if she showed any fear towards this teen then he could truly blow her brain out. The stranger chuckled ignoring the Decimo's panicking and his companions wariness but they made no move in fear that he would truly shoot the girl.

"Have you truly forgotten about me, Hel?" The teen teasingly asked and watched the girl freeze in shock at being called by that name.

Bea froze as she heard that accursed name being spoken. Ever since her brother had… gone, she hated it whenever somebody called her by the name her brother often called her with. Most people calls her Bea since it is her first name but only her brother had called her by that nickname formed from her middle name which is Helena.

Bea looked up and found familiar dark forest green eyes glinting in sadistic amusement as well as fondness as they looked upon her. Her eyes trailed towards the long raven hair tied into a loose pony tail, much longer than how she remembered it, and the pendant that she had given her brother for his birthday.

"Y-you…" Bea stammered and the male smirked. "You… but it can't be…"

"Why is it so hard to believe that it's me, Hel?" His eyes twinkled. "Did you, perhaps, not want to see your dearly, beloved older brother?"

The silence and tension and was so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife. Suddenly, Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed.

"WHAT?" The two yelled in disbelief as their heads shot to look between the duo finally seeing the resemblance and remembering the description that Bea had given them of her dear brother.

Yamamoto was looking at the event with a confused look while Bea was still frozen in shock at the revelation he had given her. Bea stared at the teen male and tried to find a flaw that would tell her that the person is only a stranger. But there was no flaw. And it looked like he truly is her older brother…

"B-B-big bro?" Bea asked with wide eyes. "Is that really you, my sadistic, evil, manipulative, sadistic, terrible and most bastard of a tutor, brother?"

Leo raised an eyebrow at his dense little sister who kept on spluttering and looking at him in disbelief. At first, he truly couldn't believe that this girl is his little sister but as he watched her interact with the people around her he knew that nobody else could have been his little sister. The girls' social awkwardness around other people whom she wasn't as close with nearly made him facepalm in disbelief. It had taken him _years_ to actually beat her social ineptitude but since he had gone it appears that she had gone back to the way that she was before.

"Yes, it's me you brat. Who else could call you stupid like I do?" Leo sarcastically said before lowering down his gun when he nearly lost his balance after the girl had suddenly pounced on him.

Bea was hugging Leo tightly and slightly sniffling on his chest. Leo blinked before heaving a sigh and running his hand through the girls' untamed raven hair. He also missed running his hand through her deceptively soft untamed hair. It gave him some sort of a sense of calm that wouldn't have been brought about by meditation or any sort of relaxation method out there in the world. He hooked an arm around her waist and hugged the girl tightly ignoring the fact that he was showing his weakness for everyone to see.

Tsuna and the other two slightly shifted uncomfortably as they witnessed the touching reunion between the duo. Tsuna was happy for Bea. Now that she had found her older brother again since from the way she spoke about him it sounded like the two hadn't met for so long. However, witnessing this event slightly made the trio feel as if they were intruding in something very personal and private.

"Um… we'll go ahead of you two." Tsuna muttered and saw Bea's older brother gave him a nod over Bea's shoulder and Tsuna glanced at his two friends who got the message and also walked away from the event.

"Do you think that we should trust that guy, Juudaime? He pointed a gun at the brat and not that I am worried about her, it's just that you would be sad if something were to happen to her." Gokudera asked Tsuna who nodded in answer to his question.

"My Intuition is telling me that he doesn't mean Bea-chan any harm. In fact, I think that he wants to protect her even at the cost of his own life." Tsuna said while Gokudera nodded in understanding.

Yamamoto was oddly quiet enough throughout the whole escapade and Gokudera and Tsuna noticed this. Tsuna had sent his baseball addict friend a worried look and as if sensing the way the future boss' thoughts were going, Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Is there something wrong Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked with a worried look. Yamamoto shook his head with his smile still plastered on his lips.

"Nah, I was just wondering why Bea-chan and his brother had been separated from one another. If Tsuna's Intuition is right, then wouldn't that have meant that her older brother would never want to be parted away from her side ever again?" Yamamoto asked while Gokudera and Tsuna looked shocked that their normally carefree member actually thought of that.

"That's because there had been some unforeseen accident that caused them to be ripped apart from each other." Reborn suddenly answered from Tsuna's head.

Tsuna shrieked in surprise and nearly fell to his butt on the floor before he remembered that Reborn was on his head and that the hit man would be less than pleased if he fell to the ground and dirtied his suit. Reborn gave Tsuna an unimpressed look because of his girly shriek before returning his attention to the topic at hand.

"Dame-Tsuna, the teen that you had seen earlier was my ex-student before I had taken in Dino. You're lucky you got to meet him face to face and was not killed because the only reason why he would show his face was if he had to kill you. He's a hit man after all." Reborn said with a smirk while Tsuna whimpered in fear before hearing the part about the male being Reborns' student.

"But wait, if you're a baby now that you're teaching me and still a baby when teaching Dino-san… what the heck are you?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn whose eyes gleamed in slight pride as his current student asked him that question.

'Well, well, well, it seems that Dame-Tsuna does have a brain after all.' Reborn thought before ignoring Tsuna's question.

"Maman is waiting for us at home. We should get going. Baka-Bea and the brat will be coming after the two of them have become acquainted with one another. After all, Baka-Bea is going to be Leo's student just like how you are my student Dame-Tsuna." Reborn changed the subject while Tsuna whined about him not answering his question.

Tsuna sighed as he realized that his tutor wasn't going to answer his questions regarding his past. Tsuna gave one more glance towards Bea and saw her still hugging the older male tightly as if she was afraid that he'll leave her again. Tsuna looked at the boy that she was hugging and saw his eyes glittering with sadness and love for the girl in his arms.

"Move. Now." Reborn sternly said as he kicked Tsuna and glared at the other two who hastily followed his orders.

'I hope nothing goes wrong…' Tsuna thought before shrieking in shock and fear when Reborn nearly shot him again before running and tripping on his way to follow Gokudera and Yamamoto.

0-0-0-0-0

"I missed you so much…" Bea whispered into her older brothers' chest and buried her face deeper into his front and hugged Leo tightly. She was afraid of losing him again when she had just found him after losing him when she was just thirteen years old.

Leo himself tried to squish the feeling of wanting to hide him and Bea away from the rest of the world and just try to keep each other safe from those who would want to take advantage of his little sister and himself. But he knew that wouldn't solve anything and Bea would be pouting and sulking and throwing tantrums throughout their hiding duration. Besides, Reborn would probably kill him if he decided that the best course of action is hiding away like some coward.

"I missed you too brat. I missed your whining voice, ugly face, stupidity and all your humiliating moments that I would absolutely love to use against you." Leo smirked when he heard Bea laugh slightly as she weakly punched him on his chest.

"Shut up… You're ruining the moment bastard." Bea snarkily said. Leo's smirk widened.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that our parents are married? If I'm a bastard then that would make you one too." Leo shot back before messing his baby sisters' hair even more.

Bea squeaked indignantly and tried to push Leo away from her. It had taken her nearly an hour trying to fix her hair into a presentable state for her first day of class and here comes her older brother messing it up beyond any hope of salvation. But Leo didn't let her go and instead messed with her hair even more. When he released her, he let out a true laugh that came from his heart. He hadn't laughed this good for so long but if Bea's hair looked messy before, now she looked like a tornado went through her hair. She just looked so atrocious.

She glared at her brother furiously and tried to pat down her messy hair. But Leo merely smirked at the scowl or rather pout that Bea had on her face as she tried to look menacing but failed. Leo chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulders and began to steer her towards her new residence.

"Since I'm going to become your tutor again and you need a legal guardian, I'm going to be staying in your or rather, **our** house and live with you." Leo said with a smile on his face.

Bea shivered in fear when she saw the devilish glint that suddenly appeared in her brothers' eyes. She knew that look in his eyes. It always appeared whenever he had a plan that would either humiliate or be painful for her and the people around her. But then, her mind backtracked to what he said about being his tutor and truly paled this time. She carefully extracted his arms away from her shoulder and was wary of the smirk that he directed towards her way. She stared at him for five seconds before bolting towards the direction that Tsuna and the others walked.

"TUUUUNAAAA! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS DEVIL! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" Bea yelled as she miraculously caught up to Tsuna who had also heard what she said. The four watched Bea pant crazily and collapse on the floor in front of them.

"It seems that we'll need to improve your stamina. Because frankly, your stamina is deplorable and shameful. Your running form and speed is pitiful. Even a snail would outrun you. Oh, and of course, I'll need to tutor you in your academics again because you've gotten too lazy without me supervising your studies. You couldn't answer simple questions that would have just taken even a first grade student to answer in a second. Perhaps…" Leo's eyes shone and Bea didn't like that… not at all. "I shall need to… ah… discipline you again…"

If Bea was pale before she nearly looked like death warmed her over. Reborn watched with interest as his former student began smiling sadistically and demonically at his younger sister. He couldn't help but feel a bit of some pride that he taught the youngest and most talented hit man in the whole world only second to him.

"Have mercy on me! We only just had our touching reunion and you immediately decide to become the devil that I know that loves to torture the people around you!" Bea shivered violently. "And your ways of discipline… I couldn't show my face to the outside world for a whole week because of how humiliating it was!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow when he saw Leo chuckle evilly. This was the first time he truly saw his student make a lot of expressions besides the blank and smirking face that he often had before he reunited with his younger sister. Tsuna was pale in both shock and fear as he saw some sort of a shadow or a reflection of Reborn in front of Bea's older brother. Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the sniveling Bea on the floor but there was some sort of a sympathy coming from the bomber since he knew everything about psycho siblings (coughBianchicough) and pitied the girl who was about to become her older brothers' slave and play toy. Yamamoto was merely looking at everyone with a confused smile but he thinks that it's nice of Bea's older brother to be so caring of Bea's need for help.

The poor clueless guy…

Leo was chuckling demonically inside his head as he stared down at the pitiful form of his younger sister. He was merely joking earlier when he mentioned his discipline but he would still make Bea do it, since he knows that she would never disobey him when he's in this mood, if she truly deserves the punishment. Then again he could also make her do it whenever he's bored…

"I made you do that because you deserved it. Gaining a zero on an important test that we had been studying for weeks was not only disappointing but looked bad on the two of us who had been spending time on nothing. So of course I would get infuriated with you." Leo smoothly said while Bea continued shivering.

"I'll never look at donuts and hotdogs right ever again." Bea tried to forget the scarring memory from her mind by slamming her head on the wall.

Tsuna panicked and tried to get Bea to stop hurting herself with the help of Yamamoto who was restraining the girl who was twitching and screaming while in his arms. Leo watched his sister with amusement while Reborn and Gokudera snorted at what she had said. The two had some idea on what the young hit man had done to his baby sis and if they were right then Bea had the right to be traumatized because nobody deserved to witness what she had witnessed.

Once Tsuna had calmed down Bea, they resumed walking for the house while chatting about various things. Bea had been badgering her older brother about stories while he was returning the favor asking her what had happened after he… disappeared.

"Well… I was left in the government custody before they read your will that should you ever die or incapable of taking care of me then they should grant me emancipation. They often sent me some budget money every month but the money that you made with your various studies and researches was actually enough to last me a lifetime. I moved into another school and made two of my closest friends, Yuki and Mikey." Bea said with a grin on her face.

"And who are these two friends of yours?" Leo asked. He wanted to find out what kind of people are the ones that flocked to Bea when he unwillingly left her on her own.

"They're both part of the student council! Mikey was actually in charge of the extracurricular activities and is the vice president of the council while Yuki is the smartest amongst everyone in the whole school. She's actually the student council president so she's often busy. But we always hang out whenever there's free time and sometimes I help out with the council just so that I could help lessen some of their loads as a favor to them." Bea cheerily said.

Leo mentally thanked the two people who helped his baby sister rise up from her depression (which he knew that she had) when he wasn't there for her. These two took her mind off the sadness that he knew was lurking inside her mind waiting for the chance to take over and influence her. He hated it when he didn't see the sparkle in her eyes or the grin and smile that lit up her face whenever she was happy. Sadness and frowns doesn't suit the normally cheerful girl.

"What kind of people are they, brat?" Bea scowled at the nickname before smiling brightly as she began to describe her two best friends.

"Mikey or Michael is very sarcastic and smart. He's pretty anti-social and hates to be with other people. It actually surprised me that he could play in team games like basketball and stuff. Sometimes we debate with each other just for the hell of it because he likes my wit and I like it when other people make me think. He's pretty much a softie when you get past the cold front that he has for those who just want to use him. I was only really lucky when I got to make him become my friend. It took great work before we were actually able to hold a civil conversation with one another." Bea said with a fond smile as she remembered her sarcastic friend. "Yuki's more like the nagging mom that I have because she often nagged me to do my best in school instead of lazing around. She's very smart as I told you and in the presence of others she exudes infinite patience. But don't let that fool you. She actually has the worst temper one would ever have. I think it would probably rival the octopus heads' temper if they ever went against each other. But she's very loyal and kind even though others would think that she is so cold because of that façade of theirs."

Bea was practically bouncing with happiness as she described her friends and Leo had to smile in fondness as he saw that his baby sister truly got two friends that she would most likely trust with her whole life. But then, Leo frowned.

'It must have taken her all her courage to approach them. The silly girl probably thought that she had some sort of a curse that made people around her die because of that incident.' Leo thought with a frown.

He knew that since that _incident_, Bea had taken to blaming herself for losing all the people close to her. She thought that she had some sort of curse that killed the people whom she loves and had begun to close her heart to the world when she began to think that way. Thankfully, he was able to stop her from taking the track of shutting everyone out, even him. He told her that it wasn't her fault and that _He _had chosen to protect her at the cost of his life in his own decision.

"How did you three meet anyway?" Gokudera asked. If anyone would tell him that he was actually interested in the brats' past he would bomb them regardless of what the Juudaime would say. Well… he would probably do it behind his boss' back.

Bea paused and began to think before smiling.

"That's a long story that would most likely be better if I told you guys when we had the time to do so." Bea said with a secretive smile. "Besides, Maman is probably waiting for us by now."

Bea gestured towards the Sawada residence where they could hear Lambo whining, I-Pin scolding Lambo and Fuuta ranking stuff in his spare time. They all entered the house and Nana greeted them all with a lively smile. When she saw Leo, she blinked and tilted her head to the side slightly as she stared at Bea's older brother. Tsuna realized that his mother still doesn't know Leo and set to introducing him to her.

"Kaa-san, this is Leo, Bea-chans'—" But Tsuna wasn't able to finish the introduction because Nana had suddenly cut in to him.

"Older brother right?" Nana saw Tsuna gape and she giggled. "It's not that hard to guess, Tsu-kun. Bea-chan and Leo-kun looks pretty similar. In fact, they look nearly the same with each other. The only difference is that Leo-kuns' eyes are a shade darker than his younger sisters'."

Tsuna grinned sheepishly and Leo took a step forward and bowed respectfully towards Nana.

"Thank you for taking care of my troublemaker little sister, Sawada-san. She must have been a handful for you the past weeks." Leo said with a small smile on his lips. He ignored Bea's indignant squawk and listened to Nana giggle.

"She's not a handful at all. She is a very polite and kind girl." Nana didn't hear Gokudera snort while Reborn smirked.

"Oh? She is, isn't she?" Leo raised an eyebrow at Bea who scowled at him. "Nonetheless, thank you for taking care of her Nana-san."

"Call me Maman, Leo-kun. Since you are Bea-chan's big brother that would mean that you are also my adoptive son since I look at Bea-chan as if she is my daughter." Leo looked like he wanted to protest but one look at the puppy dog eyes that you cannot absolutely resist from the eyes of the kind Sawada matriarch, he relented and smiled slightly at the woman.

"Alright… Maman." Nana squealed and bounced back to the kitchen muttering about how she's getting so many children ever since Tsuna had gained so much friends.

Once Nana was out of earshot, Leo looked at Bea and raised an eyebrow.

"You? Polite? I could believe if you are kind because you have that hero problem of yours but being polite? You told your teacher to go shove his textbook up his ass when you were angry." Leo bluntly said while Bea flushed red at the remembrance of her rebellious days.

"I was just going through a phase back then! Give me a break!" Bea whined as she followed her older brother inside the dining room.

Tsuna was watching the two's interaction with amusement and yearning. He always wished he had an older brother who would tease him but still actually care for him like how Leo, no matter how unconventional and questionable he is, shows his affection for his younger sister. Then maybe he would have someone help him in the past so that he wouldn't have become such a dame person.

Reborn knew what his student was thinking and mentally shook his head. Bea and Leo's circumstances are pretty different from being the normal siblings that they are. However, their relationship as brother and sister seems pretty normal to others. But only those who can truly observe the two would see that they are much closer and tighter than other siblings because they have seen too much. Reborn knew that something must have happened to their parents seeing as Leo's expression would always close off to the point that Reborn would not even get a peek as to what his former student was thinking whenever the subject of their parentage was brought up.

Bea looked like she truly doesn't know what happened but the way that her brother was acting would let anyone know that he knows what happened or at least, the gist of what happened to their parents.

Gokudera watched the duo siblings with a slightly jealous look. Sure, he wasn't really fond of his sister but their relationship with one another was too strained to be at ease whenever they are at each others' presence like Bea and Leo. The two looked absolutely comfortable with one another despite the fact that it had been a long time since they last saw each other. It didn't even seem like they were even separated as they had so often implied. But Gokudera knew that there must be something about those two. Their relationship with each other was unique and would most likely not work on other siblings.

Yamamoto watched the two interact with curiosity. Bea looked really happy when she saw her brother but he can't help but think that there's also sadness in her eyes. It looked like she was desperately watching her older brother for any instance that he'd suddenly disappear or vanish into thin air the next second. He could somehow understand that she'd be wary of Leo suddenly up and going away somewhere but it doesn't make sense that there are times when she looked like she doesn't know what to do or even doesn't know what was happening around her. It may not make sense for others but for him… it looked like she had seen her brother die in front of her already.

He knew that expression because his dad often made them whenever he asked about his mom. His dad would always have that sad and depressed look while looking into the distance as if wondering about something. It made him feel sad too so he often grinned and acted dense so that his Dad wouldn't suspect Yamamoto of anything that could possibly take his son away from him.

Bea peeked back into the hallway to look at the others questioningly wondering why they were still standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Aren't you coming to eat?" Bea asked before returning back to the dining room.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts by Bea's voice before they hastily went to eat Nana's delicious food.

Everybody had a grand time spending dinner with one another that night. They all went back home with a satisfied look on their faces and most of them slept peacefully…

Well, maybe not all of them.

0-0-0-0-0

_SCREECH!_

_A scream and blood splattered on her face. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the one that she thought will always be there for her was suddenly there on the ground looking so frail and broken with some of his bones twisted beyond human imagination and capabilities._

"_BROTHER!"_

"BEA! WAKE UP!" Leo's yell brought Bea out of her own nightmare and she shot up from her bed. Her eyes were wide and dripping with tears, broken sobs were wrenching itself from her lips and she was breathing heavily as if she had just run a mile without any stop.

Leo hugged the girl tightly. He had some idea as to what his younger sister had been dreaming about. It was the same a few days after the first incident too. She barely slept, eat or even move. She practically became a living mindless zombie just going on with her own day to day living until Leo had enough watching his younger sister practically dead on her feet before he brought her out of that depression.

The front of his shirt was becoming wet because Bea was still sobbing and muttering words that was too low to be heard. He rubbed circles on her back comforting her and assuring her that he is there and still alive. He began whispering comforting words into her ears and promising her that he'll be there beside her for a very long time until they became old and she might even get sick of his overbearing presence. But Bea shook her head in denial.

"I won't get tired of you big bro because now that I know what it felt like to lose you I don't think I ever want to feel the same thing for the second time in such a short while." Bea murmured while Leo sighed.

Leo gently pushed Bea towards the middle of the bed and got in under the sheets with her before hugging her to him tightly. Bea leaned into him instinctively and cherished the warmth and safe feeling that she got whenever her older brother hugged her. She snuggled in with him and sighed contentedly. Leo allowed a soft smile to appear on his face and kissed the girl on the top of her head.

"…ssed you… love you…" Bea mumbled in her sleep and Leo closed his eyes still wearing a smile on his lips.

"I love you too, baby sis…" Leo softly said into the silence before finally allowing sleep to consume him.

0-0-0-0-0

Bea POV

0-0-0-0-0

_I finally found him after all these times…_

_He's still the same sadistic brother that I knew and love. I would never replace him for anything else in this world. His sadism is what makes Leo, Leo. But I'm just so happy…_

_My big brother is back. My protector and teacher is back for good. I'll make sure that comes true no matter what. I won't let my curse claim him just as it had done so before. I'll become stronger and this time I'll be the one to protect him!_

_I won't allow my fears to hold me back. I'll face these bastards with a raised head just as big brother and He had taught me to do._

_Death shall not claim anyone precious to me anymore. And if it plans to do so, then it'll have to go through me first!_

_No matter what happens, I'll protect everyone with my Dying Will!_


	4. Target III: The Sick Lightning and A Tri

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. It belongs to Amano-sensei.

Anyway, enjoy this new chapter. It's pretty long but I didn't want to cut it in the middle since it will ruin the mood and the fact that I'm pretty lazy when it comes to this... Anyway, just enjoy the show~

0-0-0-0-0

IV.  
Target III:  
The Sick Lightning And A Trip To The Past

SPLASH!

"L-L-LEO!" Bea yelled through chattering teeth.

Leo had once again, proven his sadism by waking Bea up through the process of dumping her in a bathtub full of ice making the meaning of ice cold water a reality. Bea immediately shot out of the cold water and was shivering violently as some breeze passed over her increasing the coldness that she was feeling. She sent Leo a glare before suddenly sneezing.

"You better change clothes now, brat. You don't want to catch a cold wouldn't you?" Leo rhetorically asked while Bea glowered at him.

"If I do catch a cold then I'll just blame it on you for throwing me into a bathtub full of ice to wake me up." Bea finally got her chattering teeth to stop before shoving Leo out of her room. She was still shivering in the cold air until she finally changed into her uniform. As she was preparing herself for the day, her mind drifted off to that time when she found out what kind of flames does she have.

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Time

0-0-0-0-0

"_I have Lightning Flames? How would you know that?" Bea asked with scrunched eyebrows. "I don't think I've awakened my flames… have I?"_

_The duo were talking in the living room while Leo was watching her do her homework when he suddenly sprang the news of her being a Lightning Flames user in the middle of their comfortable silence. Bea gaped at him for a while before she had asked that question. Now Leo heaved a sigh at the questions and looked at her with a serious look._

"_Reborn told me that Sanada—" But Bea cut him off._

"_Sanda, that sadistic doctor who took care of me? He's involved with the mafia?" Bea asked Leo who looked irritated that he had been cut off from his explanation._

"_Yes, he is one of the most proficient doctor-assassin in the mafia. But he prefers to heal rather than assassinate someone. Although at times, he does feel the need for sadism as all Mafiosi no matter how noble does." Leo shook his head and got back on track. "Anyway, Sanada-san had said that when your vital signs were decreasing in a quick rate, you suddenly released strong Lightning flames that nearly destroyed the equipment around you. Thankfully, your doctor was able to hide that little fact from the hospital blaming the blackout on faulty electricity."_

_Bea hummed in understanding as she gestured for him to continue with his explanation._

"_After you exuded the Lightning Flames, you miraculously recovered from most of your serious injuries until he was able to stabilize your condition and finally fell into that healing comatose state you've been in for two weeks." Leo finished and leaned on the wall. "So now Reborn has sent me to train you in both your flames and self defense because if what we believe is right then they will be coming soon."_

"_The Varia right?" Bea asked with her eyes narrowed._

_Leo looked surprised before he chuckled and ruffled her hair to the girls' dismay._

"_Sometimes, even I forget that the two of us came from another world where we knew what was going to happen to this world in the future." Leo mused while Bea scowled at him before pausing._

"_Say Leo… Do you think I would be able to find Mikey and Yuki here just like I found you?" Bea asked Leo who blinked and gained a thoughtful look on his face._

"_If what the voice said was right then perhaps we will find your friends soon." Leo said with a smile when Bea breathed a sigh of relief._

_He saw that look of determination appear in her eyes. The bright green eyes gleamed even brighter and Leo swore that he could see the Lightning Flames crackling powerfully in them._

"_I'll find them… and we'll all be together again." Bea whispered while Leo placed a hand on her head._

"_So long as you believe in those words then you shall be reunited with your friends sooner than you would think." Leo softly said._

'_Yuki, Mikey… I can't wait to see you two again!'_

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Time End

0-0-0-0-0

"Lightning Flames, huh?" Bea mused. "Can't say I've been expecting that kind of Flames for me."

Bea went out of her room and sneezed lightly when she closed it behind her. Bea frowned when she sneezed and cursed her older brother inside her head for dumping her in a tub full of ice. It was cold this morning damn it! She walked into the kitchen to bid her older brother goodbye and saw him drinking coffee and reading newspaper.

"Good morning honey. It's a surprise that you're actually up this early." Bea sarcastically said while Leo smirked.

"Of course my dear, I wanted you to feel my love by preparing a bento for you to eat at lunch later on." Leo shot back with just as much sarcasm in his tone.

But Bea wasn't listening as she nearly drooled when she saw the bento that her brother had given her. It was filled with most of her favorites and she had also missed her older brother's cooking. She might be the worst cook that has ever existed in any universe and dimension but her brother is an incredible cook. It's pretty equal in terms of deliciousness with Nana's cooked foods and Bea would absolutely love the day the two would cook together and whip up whatever heavenly food they could make.

Whereas Bea has the ability to make any food into some sort of a living creature, her brother has the ability to make anything look edible and delicious. She had missed his cooking. She was always eating takeout or something that either Michael or Yuki cooked up for her knowing her inability to cook anything edible.

"Even if this was poisoned I'd still eat it because I would never pass up the chance of eating your cooked food bro." Bea told Leo who smirked with a proud look.

"But of course, I'd never do anything less than the best." Leo boasted while Bea looked at him with a deadpan.

"Your ability to interact with girls, especially ones you like, is the lousiest thing that I have ever seen. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream with horrification when I saw how you treated your first crush…" But Bea wasn't able to finish her statement when Leo pierced her with a frightening glare.

Leo's glare is the scariest glare that she had ever seen. It sent shivers up and down her spine and she nearly broke out into cold sweat.

"He was stunted in that section until I brought it up at least to the level of being acceptable when I taught him the importance of charm and mafia seduction." Reborn suddenly said from one of the seats also sipping coffee.

"ACK!" Bea fell on her butt when she saw Reborn come out of nowhere and was suddenly sitting on her seat. "When the hell did you get here?"

Reborn smirked at her surprised look. He always loved surprising Leo's little sister. It was always so amusing to see her reaction. She was a scaredy cat. Now that brings him to an idea of creating a scare fest in the cemetery while making Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Bea and the idiot cow as the one who was supposed to be scared…

Perhaps after the incoming conflict they could do that for fun. Well, fun for him and his other student anyway…

"Perhaps if you were paying attention to your surroundings brat then you would have noticed that he had been there since the very beginning." Leo dryly said as he sipped his coffee. "Perhaps I need to increase your training."

Bea flinched as if burned when she heard the words. Leo's training for her as of right now is already hellish; it would probably bring her death and infinite torment if he increased his level of training. Leo allowed some dogs which he brought from somewhere chase her around Namimori for her stamina and speed training and then often had her bring him outrageously huge and heavy books from the library and back to their home countless times to increase her strength, he says. The library is at the other side of the town and the sadist even sets a time limit for her like five minutes when it often takes her ten minutes or so to arrive in the library even with running in her fastest speed.

He hasn't even been teaching her how to fight and she knew that once they had arrived at that stage then Leo would become even more unbearable. Bea shivered in fear before sneezing again. She rubbed her nose with an irritated look and felt a headache coming. Leo glanced at her before looking at the clock once more.

"Unless you want to be beaten up by your school prefect then I'd have to advise you to go now." Leo deadpanned as he saw his little sister look at the time and bolted it out of the house while screaming a goodbye towards him.

Once he heard the door slam close, he looked at Reborn with a serious look. Reborn also lost his playful expression and there was a grim one on his face. The only reason why he slightly trusted the brat in front of him was because he knew that the brat is nearly like him when it comes to loyalty and to personality with regards to secrets and moralities. He knew that Leo would never betray Dame-Tsuna now that Bea had become close with their group. He knows that whoever Bea follows, Leo will also follow.

No matter how much Leo denies it, he's a sucker for his little sister. Bea didn't even know that she was the one who actually had the sadist wrapped around her finger.

"What's the news in the HQ?" Leo asked Reborn as the boy looked through the messages in his phone.

"They are stirring. It won't be long now before they actually strike for _Them_." Reborn grimly said.

Leo grimaced at the news and heaved a sigh. Bea is still not prepared. It would seem that he will need to teach her how to fight now. Bea would never allow herself to stand by the side while allowing her loved ones to fight for her. She would get involved in everything and that would mean that if she doesn't know how to protect herself then she'll get hurt badly.

"How about the guardians? Do you know who are going to be chosen?" Leo tapped the table with an impatient look as he frowned widely.

"Most of them are already chosen. But it seems that there will be one changed person." Reborn slyly said and Leo froze.

"She's not yet ready, Reborn. She doesn't even know how to protect herself." Leo growled while Reborn glared back at him.

"Then teach her how to defend herself. Even if you say that she will not get involved, you and I both know that's utter bullshit. It's time for you to stop coddling her. She will be chosen as the Lightning guardian seeing as the other option was the stupid cow, the brat and Dame-Tsuna would obviously pick up a fuss about it." Reborn sternly said. "Bea has already been chosen as the Lightning Guardian. Her flames are strong enough to make Namimori experience a whole city blackout for an hour."

Leo stood rigid at that. It would make sense that they would choose a preteen girl over an immature brat no matter the talents that the cow was showing as a good potential for being the Lightning guardian. But it still did not make him happy. He had spent his whole life getting stronger to protect her and now, she was going to get thrown into the middle of war when she was supposed to be protected by him.

"Do your job as a tutor, brat. Even I know that Dame-Tsuna is absolutely not ready to face them. However, I know that I would have to believe in his capability as his tutor." Reborn said while tilting his fedora down to shadow his eyes.

Leo heaved an exasperated sigh and cursed his little sisters' trouble magnet that has finally appeared once again. He stared at Reborn who stared back at his student daring him to protest what he said before Leo finally gave in for now.

"Fine." Leo spat. "I'll teach her how to fight. But know this Reborn, if my sister does not want to become the Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian then I expect you should all know that I will stand by her decision."

Reborn nodded in understanding. It was enough that they had gotten the brother with a serious sister complex to allow them to make his little sister into a guardian which will involve a lot of battles, pain and most of all trials.

Leo closed his eyes and began to think of how to teach Bea to use her flames. He wasn't a Lightning Guardian but he does know someone who would be able to help him teach his little sister. The only problem was how to bribe that person into helping him. His friend is a very complex person but one of his biggest flaws was his curiosity and the need to use anything to be able to sate the need to learn. That friend of his doesn't believe in the saying 'curiosity kills the cat'. In fact, he set to disprove these words with his own actions.

"I think I know someone who will help my little sister control her Lightning Flames. I know that those flames are mostly powered by emotions and are actually very hard to control. I would need someone who was truly proficient in them to help her control it. Bea's someone who is much too connected with her emotions. It's the reason why she actually has a short temper even though it is not noticeable." Leo frowned as he tapped his shoes on the floor while staring up at the ceiling making plans.

"Hm… Who is this friend of yours? Someone I know?" Reborn casually asked while Leo smirked at him.

"Perhaps you do, perhaps you don't, and I'm not going to tell anyone who I'm going to ask since it would be more useful as a secret." Leo smirked, his eyes flashed in a challenge.

Reborn smirked back at his ex-student. He accepted the challenge. After all, it would be pretty interesting to see who is it that his student could ask for help in teaching a volatile girl to control the unpredictable flames of Lightning.

"Anyway, your little sister is going to catch a cold soon. You better get some medicines ready." Reborn commented before jumping out of the window and disappeared.

Leo twitched. He didn't regret throwing Bea into the bathtub to wake her up. It was the brat's fault that she didn't listen to him when he was waking her up in the normal, peaceful way. Unfortunately, the only thing he would probably hate to see was his sister sick because she'll be whining and griping and blaming him for getting her sick. She might be right but that doesn't mean that he'll accept it. Also, his sister has one hell of a temper whenever she is sick. Even though she's in the bed she would be glaring at you with that cold glare of hers until you finally felt unnerved and unwelcome enough to leave her alone to suffer.

"Ah…" Leo sighed. He has been doing that a lot just this morning since Reborn arrived. "Better get those medicines ready…"

0-0-0-0-0

Bea felt like absolute hell when she arrived in class. Her head was pounding and her throat felt like the Sahara desert. Her eyes were watery and her nose clogged up. It was a good thing she has a box of tissues inside her bag so that she could try to blow her nose and clear up her airway. Her body felt incredibly weak and every step felt like she was about to fall over the next one.

With one look on her face, Gokudera raised an eyebrow at her.

"You look like crap." Gokudera bluntly said.

Tsuna gave his right hand man a scolding look before looking at Bea with a concerned expression. Bea really looked like crap. Her knees were wobbly and she was sickly pale. She looked like one blow of air would knock her over. Yamamoto frowned as he saw the girls' terrible look and knew that it wouldn't be good if she forced herself to come to school when she's sick.

"Thank you… for that wonderful input of yours octopus head." Bea weakly said but it didn't stop the fact that her words was still practically dripping with sarcasm.

Kyoko saw the girl and looked worried. Hana saw her friend glance at the new student and also frowned once she saw the terrible state the girl was in.

"Oi Vladimir, you really look like crap. Maybe you should go to the infirmary and get yourself checked out. It would most probably be better if you go home to rest for today." Hana bluntly said as she slightly poked the girl who swayed after she had done so. "You look like you're about to fall any second now. I don't want you to worry Kyoko and distract the mindless monkeys here even more. Get to the infirmary."

"I'm… fine…" Bea said faintly as she shakily sat down on her seat and pressed her head on the cold surface of her table. She closed her eyes. The cold surface felt incredibly good on her hot forehead…

She hissed in pain when her headache suddenly acted up. Her head felt like it was splitting into half and she clutched it. Amidst the pain, she didn't hear Tsuna calling our her name wondering if she was fine. Bea weakly stood up and shakily said that she was going to go to the bathroom to wash her face and increase her alertness. Yamamoto was going to follow her but Bea shook her head (with great difficulty) and said that she'll be fine.

"Besides, you'll look like a pervert if you wait for me outside the bathroom." Bea tried to give them an assuring smile but failed immensely.

Bea unsteadily walked out of the classroom and when the door closed behind her the others looked at Tsuna.

"Was it really wise to let her go like that, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked while glancing at the door worriedly.

"I hate to agree with the school jock but wouldn't it be better if she was resting at home just to be sure?" Hana asked Tsuna who heaved a sigh.

"Bea is just too stubborn." Tsuna glanced at the door. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Although I hate to admit it, Kurokawa is right Juudaime. The brat would probably be better off resting at home." Gokudera said. "Not that I'm worried about her. It's just that you would most likely be distracted the whole day if she still attended classes."

"Then it's decided, once Bea-chan gets back, Tsuna-kun and the others will bring her to the infirmary. Right, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who sighed dreamily at the cute school idol before nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, they heard somebody yell out in alarm outside of the room.

"Somebody! Get this girl in the infirmary!" They heard a teacher yell out.

The class looked at one another and rushed towards the door and opened it to see the commotion. Tsuna gasped in surprise when he saw Bea collapsed in front of the door. She looked worse than before and she looked to be in intense pain. Yamamoto went to the girl and carried her. He looked at Tsuna and Gokudera and nodded before turning to the teacher.

"Sensei, we'll be bringing Bea-chan into the infirmary so please excuse us." Yamamoto bowed mindful enough of the girl in his arms before rushing off to the infirmary before the girls' condition becomes worse.

Tsuna bowed once again to the teacher and rushed off with Gokudera to follow Yamamoto into the infirmary. They saw Trident Shamal flirting with some of the girls.

"Perverted bastard! Now's not the time for you to be flirting with girls. Do your job and help her!" Gokudera yelled as the doctor looked at his former student lazily before perking up when he heard that it was a girl.

"So you finally brought me a girl didn't you?" Shamal grinned pervertedly when suddenly his phone rang. He answered it without bothering to look at who was calling. "Who is it? I'm busy."

"I'm sure that you're busy. Anyway, the girl that is currently in your custody is under Vongola protection. You can't touch her. Not that you could even if she wasn't under Vongola protection. Her brother, Leo, would most likely cut your balls off if you even think of her inappropriately." Reborn said through the phone.

Shamal paled when he heard the demons' name from Reborn. Leo had taken to revealing his more sadistic side whenever he caught the doctor being a pervert by revealing it to the girl or woman he was flirting with. Leo had often enjoyed watching Shamal getting beat up by the girls and being praised by them. To think that the demon actually has a sister is incomprehensible for him. But he knew that if he did not help the girl then he would most likely be hunted for life by the Shadow Hunter if he did not do his job.

"Let me see her." Shamal seriously said and a wary Yamamoto stood out of the way. Shamal frowned when he saw the girl's dreadful face. "Hm… This one would do for now…"

Shamal released one of his mosquitoes and allowed it to bite the girl and place the medicine in her. The girl fell into a deep sleep and some of the pain was gone from her expression. The doctor brought out some normal medicines and tossed it to the person who had just arrived.

"Have her take those at least thrice a day until the fever lets up. With my mosquito, I made it possible for her to heal in just a whole day of resting and making sure that she takes her medicine in the right time. Keep her in a well ventilated room and cover her in a thick blanket so that she will sweat out the heat inside her." Shamal instructed Leo who nodded in understanding and frowned when he saw his sisters' feverish look.

"I'll take it from here, Vongola Decimo. You could go back to your class now." Leo said while carrying Bea bride style while still wrapped in a bundle of blankets.

"I hope she'll get better soon…" Tsuna looked at Bea worriedly. Leo smirked.

"The brat wouldn't allow a fever to keep her down for long. She'll be back the day after tomorrow. Trust me on that." Leo confidently said before bidding them goodbye.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as Bea's brother fetched her. But still, he was worried about her. Yamamoto placed an arm around Tsuna's shoulder and grinned at him.

"Let's visit her after class since I'm worried about her too, Tsuna. I'm sure Gokudera feels the same." Gokudera spluttered at Yamamoto's statement and glared at the baseball addict who was still grinning at him.

"I could care less about the brat but if it will ease Juudaime's mind then we'll go." Gokudera suddenly looked at Tsuna with adoring eyes.

Tsuna sweatdropped at his friends' antics. He stared at Gokudera. Was that a dog's tail and ears on the bomber? Tsuna shook his head and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the image but when he glanced at Gokudera it was still there.

'Bea-chan is becoming a bad influence on me…' Tsuna's sweatdrop grew bigger as he thought of that.

Bea's favorite nickname for Gokudera other than 'Octopus Head' is actually 'Dog' or 'Doggie' and of course, Gokudera would take offense to that and would either throw back insults towards the girl or throw her dynamites. They had been really lucky that Hibari-san hadn't thought of attacking them for causing havoc and destroying some of the school properties in school.

"Come on, Tsuna. Let's get back to class before Hibari sees us." Yamamoto cheerfully said while Tsuna shivered in fear.

The person who would willingly taunt Hibari or rather defy his orders is heading for their graves.

0-0-0-0-0

"I hay 'ou, iyo." Bea said through clogged noses. (I hate you Leo)

"It was your fault for catching a cold." Leo deadpanned while deliberately ignoring the little voice that was telling him inside that if he he didn't throw his sister into the bathtub then she wouldn't have a fever and a cold right now.

Bea threw Leo a watery glare. It was her fault? She wasn't the one who deliberately threw his little sister into a bathtub! Bea sneezed again and wiped her nose on the hundredth tissue then throwing it to the full trash can. Leo rolled his eyes at the sulky face that his sister had on her face and began to pull both of her cheeks making the girl whine in pain.

"Op ih! Ih urts!" Bea whined while Leo was pulling her cheeks apart making her look ridiculous. (Stop it! It hurts!)

Actually, the scene that they are making is pretty ridiculous. With Leo wearing that blank apathetic mask on his face and Bea with her bright red nose from rubbing and blowing it too much, they looked ridiculous. This was the scene that Reborn and the others witnessed when they entered the sick girl's room. Bea flushed in embarrassment and flailed her arms around trying to get Leo stop his pulling on her cheeks. Leo finally complied after pulling on it for a few seconds while ignoring their guests.

"Oh dear! What happened to you to get a fever Bea-chan?" Nana fussed over Bea who glared at Leo half heartedly and childishly pointed at Leo who smirked at her.

"Ih as is aul." Bea said while still pointing at Leo. (It was his fault.)

Nana sighed and a fond smile appeared on her lips. She brushed Bea's hair away from her eyes reminiscence of how she had done so when the girl was still in the hospital and still recovering. Nana shook her head in amusement before standing up and nodding towards Leo.

"Her fever has gone down for a bit. I'll be cooking soup for her so that she'll get even better faster. Tsu-kun, minna, please entertain her while I'm busy cooking." The group nodded while Bea pouted at being treated like a child.

"You are a child, Dame-Bea." Reborn said once Nana was gone. "Now, how did you get sick?"

Bea made a face at her new nickname before glaring at her older brother. Leo grinned sharkily at her and answered his former teachers' question.

"I threw her into a bathtub full of ice in the morning since she wasn't waking up." Tsuna and the other teenagers winced at the method of waking. But Reborn made a disapproving noise.

"If I were you, I would have dumped Dame-Bea or Dame-Tsuna in a bathtub full of piranhas." Reborn sadistically said. "I'm sure they'll wake up quick and the sound of their agony would be music to our ears."

Bea and Tsuna paled when they both saw their sadistic tutors discussing their own method of causing their students pain for their own amusement. Bea shivered at the mention of dropping them in the middle of the Sahara desert only in her pajamas. Tsuna gaped unattractively at Reborn as they discussed torture methods without even batting an eye.

Thankfully, Yamamoto took the subject away from torture methods as a way of tutoring the two no good students.

"So what will we do to pass the time?" Yamamoto asked while everyone wondered the same thing.

Suddenly, Leo had an idea. Not only would it be a good way to get to know his sister and her friends but it will also give the others some kind of information on what kind of person she is. It will also help that they'll know a bit of her past.

"How about you tell us how you met your two friends?" Leo asked Bea who blinked and absentmindedly rubbed her itchy nose. "Last time, you didn't tell us because it was long but we have time now."

Bea closed her eyes for a few seconds before heaving a sigh.

"I suppose I can tell you how we all met with each other… Get comfortable. It's going to be pretty long." Bea rubbed the back of her head. Reborn had given her some sort of a medicine that helped clear her clogged nose to the point that it'll only be itchy.

Once everyone was comfortable, Bea began her story.

"It happened like this…"

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Time!  
Bea's POV

0-0-0-0-0

_Another boring day of hearing my schoolmates squealing and gossiping about the student council president and vice-president which was starting to get on my nerves quick. I mean, sure, it's not anybody's fault that they rightfully admire the duo's capabilities but they're going pretty overboard when they began to talk about their personal lives and making assumptions of everything. It's not any of my business but… I don't know. If I were the two I would be pretty irritated when people began to make up ridiculous stories about me._

_Unlucky me, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone. To my confusion, the whole Hall suddenly fell silent and that was odd by itself when it was always filled with noise no matter what time of the day it is. I looked up and froze when a pair of cold violet eyes met mine._

_Oh._

_It just had to be my luck that I would bump into the Ice King of the whole school. Michael Krios despises any sort of bodily contact with other people. The last time someone had accidentally bumped into him, they were reduced into a blubbering piece on the floor after he was done lashing out at them with his sharp, deathly tongue. Even now, I could already feel the cold feeling settling down on my stomach when he continued piercing me with that icy glare._

"_A-ah… I'm sorry…" I looked down. I don't like causing trouble and even if I hate bowing down or acting submissive, I knew that I was in the fault this time for not paying attention to where I was walking._

"… _Tch." He stood up and I braced myself for his deathly sarcasm. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way next time."_

_I heard him walk away and after a few minutes the whole Hall was suddenly bursting with disbelief and exclaims._

"_What? The Ice King didn't lash out at someone who bumped into him accidentally?" One of the idiots yelled._

"_Oh man! I was waiting for him to destroy the Cursed Failure!" I clenched my hands as a brief flash of pain raced through me when I heard that nickname._

_Cursed Failure or Cursed Bea was what they called me here in this school. It was widely known that I don't really succeed at most of my subjects save for English since I do like writing and occasionally reading, hence the name Failure. But the Cursed comes more from the fact that bad things happen around me especially to people who hang out with me. It was for this reason that people began to avoid me and merely resorted to taunting and calling me names. At least I wasn't being harassed or beaten._

_Anyway, I shook my head and pushed that thought out of my mind before frowning in thought as I stared at the vice presidents' back._

_Not that I'm not thankful, but it's pretty odd that he didn't lash out or even say an unkind word except for the last one and it wasn't even that bad. And then there was that flash of sadness and loneliness in his eyes…_

_Maybe I just imagined it?_

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Pause!

0-0-0-0-0

"So the first person you met was your male best friend?" Reborn asked with an amused look. "Your meeting was like the cliché meeting of someone in those romantic teenage novels."

"So you read romantic teenage novels, Reborn?" Bea raised an eyebrow before heaving a sigh. "And he's the harder one to get to become my friend too. The only time I got him to become my friend was when I got Yuki to trust me to be hers."

"He sounds like bastard." Gokudera bluntly said while Bea snorted.

"Just like you." Bea smirked when Gokudera began to curse her out. "Anyway, let's continue with my story."

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Continue!

0-0-0-0-0

_It had been two weeks since that event and here I was, sitting in the garden dozing off underneath the shade of the tree. I put the vice presidents' lonely eyes out of my mind with the thought that it wasn't really my business. He must have some other close friends in this big school of ours. I'm even sure that despite their rivalries, President and Vice President must have an understanding with each other so they're not really alone._

"_Hey, I really hate that Student Council President! She thinks she's all that but the only thing that she has got going for her is actually her brain. She's so bitchy and bossy! Just because we voted her into the Student Council doesn't mean that we like her. It's only because I hate that weirdo who was running against her. But I think that we should have voted the weirdo instead of this prideful bitch who thinks she can order us all around." The high pitched voice grated on my ears and nerves._

_And there goes my peaceful afternoon._

_I sighed softly as I heard some petty idiots whining and griping about the President. Why vote for someone when you know that you won't like the way they lead anyway? Besides, it was because of the President that the whole school's standards were actually increasing and we were getting a pretty nice reputation both abroad and in the country. Yuki Sakuraba is half Japanese and half American. She's actually pretty even though I don't swing that way. And unlike what those idiots said, she's not really too bossy. It was her loyal fans who were being bossy and bitchy whenever they see people disobeying the rules._

_Yuki is very patient and intelligent. She knows when is the right time to say something as well as the right thing to say. She's actually a very good leader since she always makes sure to satisfy all the needs of the students and staff in the school. Nobody had any complaints unless of course, there was always that jealous person by the side willing to spread nasty rumors about you._

_I wasn't really going to interfere but their next words made my vow of neutralism break._

"_Maybe she's just sleeping with the teachers and the boys so that nobody would have any complaints about her. It's not surprising. She's always spending a suspiciously long amount of time around here in school when it was against the rules." One of the girls snidely said._

_If there was one thing that I absolutely do not tolerate it was the fact that someone would spread those kinds of rumors about a perfectly good and well mannered girl around because of their petty jealousy. I admit it, I admire Yuki very much. She has a great future ahead of her. She has the right amount of self confidence and yet still knows when to be humble._

_The perfect leader one could ever ask for._

_I stood up and glared on the girls sitting on the bench near my common spot._

"_What if, instead of making up idiotic things with that miniscule brain of yours, you use your brain to actually study and think up of useful things that the whole human race could benefit from?" I sarcastically asked as the two girls jumped in surprise when I suddenly appeared._

_They glared at me and sneered hatefully. After all, what right do I, the Cursed Failure, have to condescend the two popular kids in school. I mentally snorted. As if I care about your social status._

"_It's none of your business, Cursed Failure." The brunette snapped. "It's not like you care about stuff like this anyway."_

_Bravo. They do have some brain cells in there. Although, they use it in stupid things such as this._

_Shame. They should have just donated it to someone who would have even more use for it._

"_You're right. I normally don't care for stuff like this. But the President is someone I truly respect not only for her capabilities but also for her value as a human being. Something that you idiots seems to always forget." I allowed one of my 'insane' smiles to appear on my face. "A few words of warning though, don't spread any kind of rumor like that because I'll know who it originated from. There's a reason why most of the teachers are wary of me not just because of my reputation as a cursed person but also as someone who has done something bad enough to land herself on a mental hospital."_

_I allowed my smile to grow wider and my eyes glimmered sharply._

"_Understand?" I asked with a sweet tone and the two idiots looked like they had seen a ghost._

_I know that it's pretty rare people see me with a smile. I haven't really found a reason to smile when I don't find the need to do so. But Leo often told me that I could always act insane if I ever want to threaten someone…_

"_Y-you're such a freak, Vladimir!" The two were about to run away but I won't let them go unless they promised._

_I lost my smile and in a flash had a firm grip on their wrists looking at the two of them in the eyes. I also know that people are unnerved with my bright green eyes. They said that it looked like I could pierce them with it and it crept them out. It was unnatural for someone to have such sharp eyes; I heard one of my teacher say to their colleague._

"_Promise me you two won't spread any rumors." I coldly said. The two trembled. "__**I said promise me.**__"_

_I hated using that tone of voice for something as meaningless as this but what can I say? Sacrifices have to be made sometimes._

"_Alright! We won't spread any rumors about the President! Just leave us alone!" Sheesh, they're so pitiful that they would even nearly piss themselves just because I used my dark tone._

_I finally let them go and scoffed to myself._

"_The things I do for other people…" I grumbled and went back to my spot before dozing off again._

_Unaware to my clueless self, someone had seen what had happened earlier._

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Pause!

0-0-0-0-0

"The sarcasm was practically dripping…" Tsuna sweatdropped while Leo snorted in amusement.

Suddenly, things began to float around them and they saw Fuuta using his powers to rank something.

"Bea-oneesan is rank third out of the 10489 Mafioso. Rank first is Reborn-san," Reborn smirked smugly. "And rank second is Leo-san."

Bea stifled her laugh at the predictable ranking. She knew that compared to her brother she would be below his proficiency in sarcasm. Every words that slipped out of his lips was always nearly words spoken in a sarcastic tone.

"I thought that we were talking about how you first met them." Bea smirked at Yamamoto's statement.

"We are. She actually met me or rather saw me. But I wasn't aware of it until the next day…"

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Continue!

0-0-0-0-0

"_Why did you do that?" I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when the student council President who was coincidently in the same class as me approached me in the morning before class._

"_Uh… what do you mean?" I asked with a confused look. What did she mean anyway? Did I do something accidentally to offend her or something?_

"_Yesterday, you defended me from those people. What do you want?" Sakuraba glared at me with suspicion glinting in her eyes._

_I blinked at her in confusion before I remembered what had happened yesterday at lunch. I overheard a bunch of gossips talking to one another and decided to defend the president since they were being stupid and were planning on ruining her reputation with false rumors. I knew that the whole school was so close minded that they would actually believe any rumor that comes their way._

"_I don't want anything. It was just the right thing to do." I calmly said. Honestly, I didn't want anything from this girl. I was just doing what I thought was right._

"_But that can't be. Everyone here in school always wanted something from me. You're no different." She looked at me accusingly and finally I gave out an exasperated sigh._

_Really, was it so hard to believe that I wasn't planning on doing or rather asking her for a favor after defending her out of my own will? Can't people just do something good and leave it at that?_

"_Well, I am. I'm the Cursed Failure right? I'm different from everyone here. Listen," I wanted to rip my hair out of my head seeing the disbelieving look on her face. "I did that out of my own will okay? I'm not asking you to lend me a favor or anything. Let's leave it at that and forget everything. All that matters is I've done it already."_

_There was a contemplative silence from the two of us. She was just staring at me with those icy blue eyes of hers before she finally made her decision._

"_I don't like owing anyone a favor. So, I'm going to tutor you from today onwards." She declared and I nearly tripped on my own feet when I heard what she said._

_Tutor? She want to tutor me just because she doesn't like being indebted to someone? Can't we just forget everything and move on with our lives already?_

"_Woah, wait, I don't need a tutor. Let's just forget what happened and we can get on with our lives. You don't need to feel like you owe me something. I did that because I was getting annoyed of their high pitched voices and I didn't want to move from my favorite sleeping spot." But I stopped when she pierced me with her deadly glare._

"_And I already told you that I don't like feeling indebted to somebody. Besides, you need to be tutored. Your grades tell me that." I twitched at what she said._

_Can't this girl just leave me alone already?_

0-0-0-0-0

_People were whispering around us because the Sakuraba was following me around saying that she needs to tutor me. I wanted to tell her to get off my back but when I saw her fangirls and fanboys glaring at me spitefully as if threatening me to say no to their precious leader needless to say I wasn't suicidal. I just told her 'fine, she can tutor me'._

_We were at the cafeteria with Yuki (since she told or rather ordered me to call her by her first name or she'll display humiliating things about me in the freedom board) teaching me what I couldn't understand in Math. I was listening to her and noticed that the whole cafeteria was too quiet. In fact, there wasn't any noise at all._

"_President… why are you hanging out with… her?" One of Yuki's fangirls spitefully said and looked at me as if I was some kind of dirt._

_I returned the glare just as fierce._

"_I owe her something. Now, leave us since I need to help her study for the next subjects' quiz." Yuki calmly said while the girl was still glaring at me. "So what's the answer here?"_

"_Five." I absentmindedly answered while still observing the people who were watching their precious president spent some time with the social outcast._

_I saw some disgusted looks (which for me is normal), confusion (must be wondering why she's hanging out with me), anger (at me? Most probably because I might corrupt her) and jealousy (courtesy of her beloved fans and stalkers). I raised an eyebrow at them before Yuki suddenly slapped me on my shoulder. I gave her an irritated look but she was unfazed by it._

"_The reason why you're failing is because you're not paying attention!" I gave her an unimpressed look and she suddenly gained a devious glint in her eyes. I suddenly felt the same dread that I would feel whenever my brother decided to give me a few study tests… "If you don't pass this quiz then I'll make you help me sign most of the paperwork that are stacking up back in the office."_

_I gaped at her unattractively. The amount of paperwork that the student council officers handle, most especially the president, was practically infamous throughout the whole school! In fact, rumors even say that the reason why Krios is so stuck up is because of the paperwork that they all have to sign._

_I scrambled for my book and began to ask Yuki questions. She merely smirked smugly and how I wished so much to wipe that smirk off her face!_

0-0-0-0-0

_Yuki and I were in the student council room. The whole class, most especially the one who was checking my paper, was shocked beyond belief that I was actually able to get a nearly equal score to Yuki who looked proud of herself. They were gaping at me and pointing as if it was just the first time they had seen me. The teacher praised Yuki for her ability to teach me properly but then Yuki had to say it._

"_Sir, the questions that you had in the paper was not what I taught Vladimir. In fact, I'm just as surprised as you are that she actually got a pretty high score." She grinned like she just won the lottery. "But then again, it confirmed my suspicions. I found her notebook once when she left it here in class. All the questions that you have asked her to answer were all written correctly and her equations were written clearly. There were even some concepts that I only found in her notebook."_

_I snapped my mouth shut when I heard that. She found the notebook? But I was so careful not to let anyone see it! But it explains most of the glances that she throws me whenever I answer wrong during recitation or during quizzes. My classmates and the teacher didn't seem like they believe Yuki but they merely nodded just to show that they understand._

_So here we are now, sitting in the student council room with me glaring at Yuki._

"_You didn't have to tell them about that, you know." I irritably said. But Yuki merely smirked._

"_I hate it when intelligence is being hindered because of someone. I know that you're smart and I don't like it that you don't do your best in class because of something." Yuki said while leaning back on her seat._

_I made a face at her before heaving a sigh. I wonder what made her so interested on me. Sure, I might be smarter than what I show but that doesn't mean that I'm really interesting. So what made her…_

"_I'm interested in you because you're not like our other schoolmates here." Yuki suddenly cut off into my thoughts. "You're apathetic, sarcastic and most of all socially awkward around other people. It seems like you don't want to make friends but still want to have them."_

_I froze at what she said. She practically summed up what I was feeling most of the times. I know that I don't want to make friends because they might get taken away from me again and I don't like the feeling of losing someone. But I also want to make friends with other people. I missed the feeling of hanging out with someone. I couldn't… Not after big brother was even taken away from me when I thought that he was practically invincible…_

"_So what do you want?" I coldly asked. I didn't mean to push people away from me it's just… "Would you get to the point already?"_

"_To put it simply…" Yuki flushed and looked down. "I want to be your friend."_

_I froze and stared at Yuki. She couldn't be… She wasn't…_

_**I want to be your friend, Bea.**_

"_No." I stood up. Her words had brought up unwanted memories that I do not want to remember anymore. "Absolutely not."_

_I went out of the room ignoring her calling out of my name. I rushed back to my apartment my body was almost acting on its own._

_I can't lose anyone anymore. I don't want to get hurt again…_

_I don't want to get these people caught up in my curse._

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Pause!

0-0-0-0-0

"The drama is killing me." Gokudera said in a blank tone.

"So you didn't become friends at first? But it was going well for the two of you." Tsuna worriedly said. "The way you acted when you two were in the cafeteria almost seemed like two friends teasing and helping each other."

"Precisely, Tsuna." Bea sighed. "I can't let anyone get close to me or they might just get hurt."

Leo frowned and flicked the girl on her forehead making her yelp in pain. Leo glared at her.

"I already told you that it wasn't your fault didn't I?" Leo scolded the girl who had the guts to look ashamed. "It doesn't suit you to be alone."

"I know, I know, I promised you that I'll move on but it's just hard. It had only been a few months since you… were gone." Bea had a haunted look on her eyes before it cleared. "Don't worry. Yuki will smack me out of my depressed clump. Now, don't interrupt me. I'm going to finish the story of how the three of us really became friends."

"Fine, fine." Leo allowed her to change the subject but his eyes were narrowed.

'We're going to talk about this sooner or later.' Leo promised inside his head.

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Continue!

0-0-0-0-0

_It had been a few days since then. I returned to the apathetic person that I was and kept on avoiding Yuki whenever she tried to make contact with me. I know that I was acting cowardly but if you were in my place and experienced everything that I had been through then you would understand the reason why I don't want to get attached to someone._

_But then, my luck finally ran out and Yuki cornered me when we were finally going home._

"_Bea, we need to talk." I scrunched up my eyebrows. When had we been in first name basis?_

_Oh yeah… I told her to call me Bea since Vladimir is too much of a mouthful._

"_There's nothing we need to talk about." I nonchalantly said but Yuki blocked my way out of the room. Thankfully, it was only the two of us left or we would have been making a scene with this._

"_Stop acting like you're the hurt girlfriend and I'm the chasing after you boyfriend." I spluttered at the comparison. "Now shut your mouth up and listen to me."_

_Her tone left no space for argument and I had no choice but to listen to whatever it is that she wanted to say. She forcibly sat me on the seat and I had to comment._

"_Kinky." I dryly said. Yuki flushed before glowering at me threateningly._

"_For your information, I don't swing that way. Anyway," She cleared her throat to regain her composure. "I… looked into the records about what happened to you…"_

_A flash of rage went through me. How dare she poke around my past! There was a reason why I kept it silent! But then this… this __**girl**__…_

"_I know that it was rude of me to do so and I apologize for barging into your own personal secrets but I assure you that I will not use it against you nor tell it to other people." She sincerely apologized before her back straightened and met my furious gaze completely. "But I'm sure that your brother and… him will tell you to move on from what had happened. They would most likely tell you not to blame yourself and live your life to the fullest. I don't believe… what most of our schoolmates say about you being cursed by death. That's illogical."_

_Some of my rage disappeared at what she said and I looked at her with haunted eyes. The memories… they're rushing back into me in torrents and flashes. I forced myself to block them all and concentrate on what Yuki was saying at least, as a distraction from remembering those terrible memories._

"_I think… you're not cursed. I think you're blessed Bea." Yuki softly said. "After all, you have a lot of people willing to sacrifice their lives for you just so that you could live."_

_I couldn't take it anymore and all that I wanted to say to her… to my big brother… and most of all, to him, burst out of my lips._

"_But I don't want that! Don't they know that even if I do live I won't be happy? Don't they understand that when they die I get hurt even much more than what would have been if I was the one who was physically hurt? They promised me that they won't leave me! But they broke it… they broke their promises…" Tears fell down my eyes and I wiped it furiously. I hate that I'm letting this all out in front of a stranger. I hate it that Yuki was able to release the chain that I had placed on myself and my emotions. "I know… that if you were to become my friend then you will also leave me just like they did…"_

"_But you also broke your promise to them didn't you?" Yuki's question made me jerk back as if I'd been slapped. "I'm sure they made you promise to keep on living for them even if you are the only one left right?"_

_Was it true? Was I really breaking the promise that I swore to the two of them?_

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Pause!

0-0-0-0-0

"Yes, you're breaking it, midget." Leo was glaring at Bea furiously. "You promised me that you'll move on for the two of us. It seems that I'll need to punish you for breaking the rule of breaking promises."

"You also broke it too stupid big brother!" Bea yelled. "You broke your promise of never leaving me alone!"

Bea collapsed back into her bed clutching her head as the sudden movement and loud voice pierced her head. It was agonizing! Tsuna looked at Bea worriedly. It seems that even if Bea wasn't saying anything, it looks like she was still holding that slight resentment in her heart of her older brother leaving her alone…

Wait, where did that come from anyway?

Reborn hid a smirk as he read his students' thoughts. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition is really amazing. It will become a great help in the trials that is to come. It seems that Bea and Leo needs to talk with each other soon. But for now, he'll just ask her to continue on with the story before the tension rose even further.

"Dame-Bea, continue the story." Reborn's tone left no space for any argument. Bea looked relieved at being able to avoid her older brothers' questions before hastily continuing her story.

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Continue!

0-0-0-0-0

"_I think… that they would want you to be happy… Let me ask you this, Bea…" Yuki gave a tentative smile towards me. "Would they be happy if they saw you lonely and distancing yourself from other people?"_

_I nibbled on my lower lip, a habit that I often showed whenever I am nervous or thinking deeply, and looked down on my feet. Of course big bro won't be happy so will He. I'm sure that if I saw them sulking if I died and distancing themselves from other people I would also be disappointed in them. But it's still going to be pretty hard to move on from those events. It might even be years before I would even deign myself able to make a group of close friends._

_I sighed with a defeated tone and looked at Yuki. She looked hesitant as if wondering whether she had overstepped her boundaries. She might have done something wrong by poking into my business but she was doing it for good intentions not bad. I could see that she truly wanted to be my friend. Was she also lonely just like I was? Was this the reason why she approached me other than the fact that I had helped her?_

"_I… fine, you win." I sighed and gave Yuki a small smile. "I'll be your friend. But don't be surprised if I'm awkward around you. I'm not really good with socialization like you."_

_Yuki gave me a raised eyebrow and looked like she was asking me if I was kidding._

"_I'm also awkward around other people in terms of making friends, Bea. Why do you think did I decide to poke into your past even though I know it was wrong of me to do so?" Yuki asked before holding out a hand for me to take. "Let's walk home together, Bea."_

_I allowed a true smile to appear in my lips and took her hand._

_It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

0-0-0-0-0

_It had been a month since the day we became friends with one another. It wasn't an easy road since Yuki often kept nagging me to do my best and I was always lazing around. We even had a small fight about her being too stifling before Yuki apologized to me in the end about being too bossy and I said sorry too for being so harsh with my words._

_The school soon got accustomed in seeing the two of us together most of the times. I even hang out with Yuki in the student council room whenever they don't have a meeting. If I was feeling up to it, I would even help Yuki with her paperwork. But those are very rare times since I hate those stuff. Yuki even had the ability to nag me so much that I'd occasionally ace a test just to keep her from bothering me too much for a few days._

_We were comfortable with our routine but it all changed that day…_

"_Say Yuki, what do you think about your Vice President?" I suddenly asked while she was signing paperwork and I was doodling on my notebook._

_Her hand paused for a second before she resumed to signing. She breathed a sigh of exasperation and looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

"_Please don't tell me you have a crush on him…" My face flared up, bright red and Yuki burst into laughter. I scowled at her and sulked into my corner of the room. "Kidding~ I was just kidding Bea. Why do you want to know about him, anyway?"_

"_Nothing… I was just interested that's all. I bumped into him once before I became friends with you." Bea said while burying her face on the pillow._

_I heard Yuki stifle a laugh and raised my head to see her covering her mouth with her hand. Yuki's blue eyes were twinkling with laughter and I can't help but find her amusement infectious._

"_Why are you laughing?" I asked her. Yuki shook her head and a smirk danced across her lips._

"_It's just that… I remember overhearing him ranting on his side of the office about midgets bumping into him and not looking where they are walking. He looked so annoyed and I asked him if I had to ask for some psychiatrist to take care of the poor kid. But he merely glared at me and mumbled that he didn't snap at the person because he wasn't in the mood." Yuki chortled and shook her head. "I should have known that it would be you. He had been glaring at me for the past few weeks since I became friends with you."_

_I tried to remember when he had been with us… But then I remembered the moments he was just lurking there by the side watching us creepily and I didn't even notice his presence!_

"_Oh yeah! He was with us in the room most of the times…" My eyes widened. "How the heck could he have such an unnoticeable presence?"_

"_The same way I'm doing it right now." A deadpan voice nearly shocked me out of my skin._

_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

_I think… my scream was probably heard throughout the whole school… And our school was HUGE. Yuki was gripping her head and ears as she glared at me. I turned to look at Michael who was still staring at me with blank, deadpan eyes but I could see that even he was affected by my high pitched scream._

_I know that my scream hurts. I'm not exactly proud of it either._

"_Damn it woman! Stop screeching our ears off!" Yuki yelled and I stuck my tongue out at her. She merely rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, how mature."_

_Krios snorted and sat back on his desk and resumed his signing of paperwork. I was staring at him with curiosity in my eyes and the whole room was blanketed in silence._

_Write_

_Stare…_

_Write_

_Stare…_

_Write_

_Stare…_

_Twitch_

_Stare…_

_Stare…_

_Twitch_

_Stare…_

_Fidgets_

_Stare…_

_Snap!_

"_Will you two just talk with each other already?" Yuki had snapped her pencil in half and was glaring at the two of us._

_Krios' eyes were frightening. When they stared back at me I felt as if he could read every single thing inside my mind. The scariest thing was that he kept that blank face on while staring back at me!_

"_What do you want, midget?" I twitched at the nickname before finally firing my answer._

"_Why did you look so lonely back then when you bumped into me?" I asked while staring back at him._

_He twitched and glared at me ferociously before slamming his pen down on the table. Yuki was watching our interaction with interest and she had even stopped signing the bane of every leaders' existence, paperwork. Not that I could blame her. I would prefer watching a confrontation occur between my friend and my rival._

"_That's none of your business, midget." He snapped at me then turned to Yuki and curtly said, "I'm going home early, President. I'll catch up with our work tomorrow."_

_Yuki waved her hand and said that it was alright. The moment the door closed behind him and we heard his footsteps fade away Yuki turned to me with raised eyebrows the question of why I did that practically shone in her eyes._

"_I was just curious!" I raised my hand in defense. I didn't mean to be rude. "He looked lonely when I bumped into him that day and he didn't even snap at me for bumping into him. I had the right to know why he was acting weird."_

"_Just because he bumped into you and didn't do his normal snapping at a person until they were traumatized, you thought that you have the right to know why he felt lonely?" I nodded and she shook her head while snorting. "Your logic astounds me sometimes… Anyway, you just don't ask a person why they're feeling lonely, especially people who are socially stunted like you."_

_Well… she did have a pretty good point. I would also be angry if I was suddenly asked by a stranger why I looked lonely. I'd most likely act defensive. I sighed in defeat._

"_Alright, alright, I'll say sorry. What class does he belong to anyway?" Yuki raised an eyebrow at me._

"_He's in the same class as us." Yuki dryly said. "Actually, he's your seatmate, idiot."_

"…"

"…"

"_He was my seatmate?! I thought I didn't have one!" I just had to yell that out._

_Really, I didn't know he was my seatmate. Let alone, have one._

"_You're probably the only person in the whole world who doesn't notice his strong presence." Yuki shook her head._

_It wasn't my fault that I can't detect him!_

0-0-0-0-0

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to not notice your presence and ask you why you look so lonely and for bumping into you when you were having a bad day and for ignoring your presence while I was annoying Yuki and for staring at you and disturbing you while you were doing your work and for—" But I wasn't even able to finish my apology because Krios had slapped a hand on my mouth before I could continue._

_The whole classroom was silent. My classmates were waiting for Krios to snap back at me or even glare at me for daring to disturb his peace and personal space. Well, he did glare at me but it was because I was talking too much. I could see Yuki shaking in laughter from the other side of the room as I bugged Krios._

_Laugh all you want Yuki because you'll be the next one I'm annoying next._

"_Shut up, midget." I bristled at the nickname but he continued on. "I don't care about your apologies. It wasn't you that I was mad at, idiot."_

"_Then who were you mad at?" I looked at him with curiosity. He raised an eyebrow at me._

"_That's also none of your business, brat." Krios dryly said before pushing me back onto my seat._

_I sulked at being called a midget and a brat by the evil bastard. Yes, I dubbed him evil just because he called me a midget and a brat. I don't like it when people comment on my height or rather the lack of it. I swear that I'll have a growth spurt someday and I'll laugh at their faces once I grow taller than all of them!_

"_I doubt that you'll grow bigger than any of us, brat." The bastards' smug voice made me twitch. That evil… "Why, thank you for the compliment, brat."_

_I maturely stuck my tongue out at him before returning to glaring at the bird outside of my window. Stupid Yuki and her insistence that I apologize... Stupid Krios for having a stick up his ass… stupid bird for chirping so loudly this morning… stupid teacher who was trying to catch my attention…_

_Stupid world!_

0-0-0-0-0

_I sat, sulkily, at the couch in the Student Council room with Yuki signing her paperwork with a smirk. The teacher scolded me earlier for glaring at him and being too sarcastic. He said that it was because of me that he was losing hope that the youth of today would become just as respectful as they had been back when it was their day. I told him that the chances of teenagers of today becoming as respectful as their generation had been was the same percent of chance that I would bow down to Krios and praise his body and intelligence and make an altar of his brilliance in my own apartment just like what his stalkers and fans would do._

_I glanced at my classmates and saw with disbelief that most of them had been blushing and were mumbling that it wasn't too bad to be a fan of someone and that their altar wasn't that incredible…_

_Fangirls and fanboys, they get creepier with each generation that arrives._

_I looked at Krios and smirked with satisfaction passing through my veins that he looked slightly disturbed as he also saw and heard our classmates' reactions._

"_Those fangirls and fanboys were creepy as heck." Yuki shivered while signing another paper. "To think that they would have altars of us…"_

"_You would think that you guys are dead already." Bea snorted. "What I wanted to ask was how did they think of making altars of you two when that's mostly portrayed in the… more obsessed fangirls in anime series?"_

"_Who knows? Maybe they just thought it would be a great idea. Which it isn't at all because it's very creepy." Yuki said with a grimace and shook her head to get the image out of her mind._

"_Will we stop this conversation already? It's disturbing my concentration." I heard Krios said with an irritated tone in his voice._

_I guess even the coldest bastards would be disturbed and scarred to find out they have altars of them in somebody's home. Hell, even I was disturbed when I found that out. But it's still pretty fun to tease these two idols about that._

"_At least they don't have pillows with pictures of you guys and hugs or kiss or do unmentionable things to them." I paused and a sly smirk appeared on my lips. "At least, I think they don't."_

_The two shuddered and threw paper and sharpened pencils at me. I clumsily dodged them while laughing at their slightly green faces._

"_I don't know how you manage to hang out with the idiot, Sakuraba. I praise you for your patience." Krios mumbled while Yuki heaved a sigh before a smirk appeared on her lips._

"_Oh no you don't, you're going to be her friend too so that I won't be the only one to try and control her." What was I? A dog?_

"_You're a hyperactive puppy, brat." Krios oh so helpfully commented before returning back to arguing with Yuki._

_I heaved a sigh and a small smile flitted across my lips. I guess… with this you could say that Krios has become a part of our group already. His eyes weren't as lonely as they have been before. In fact, I could proudly say that they were brighter than I have ever seen them before._

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback End!

0-0-0-0-0

The whole room was silent before Tsuna broke it.

"Wait… That's it?" Tsuna asked with scrunched eyebrows. "But why was Krios-san looking lonely back then?"

Bea smirked and yawned widely. Telling a long story is pretty tiring, especially when you are still sick.

"You guys only asked me to tell you how we all became friends. And that was how we all became the inseparable trio that we were known throughout the whole school." Bea said with a smile on her lips. "As for why Krios was lonely back then… That's a secret~"

Leo slammed his fist down on her head and Bea howled in pain. Tsuna looked at Leo with a pale face as his senior student was torturing his little sister without any mercy even though she was sick. He was glaring at her and looked like he wanted to burn her to crisp. Bea was cowering beneath him and was trying to hide under her blanket.

"Stop being such a smartass, brat." Leo growled while uncapping the safety from his gun. "Next time you decide to break your promise to me I'll shoot you. We'll be having a long talk about this later on."

Bea hastily nodded her head when she saw him pointing the gun in front of her face. Leo sighed and returned his gun back into his pocket just as Nana had arrived back in the room bringing Bea chicken soup.

"Please be careful not to get sick next time, Bea-chan." Nana sighed worriedly. "And if you don't feel well don't go to school because you'll make it worse for yourself and everyone. Understood?"

Bea nodded with an ashamed look while the others were watching as Nana fussed over Bea and got her to eat more. Leo tapped his leg and looked at Reborn who just looked up from his phone after Bea's story was finished. The hit man had a grim look on his face and his eyes were gesturing for the two of them to meet outside and talk.

"If you'll excuse me for now everyone, I need to get some fresh air." Leo said as he stretched and walked out of the room.

The ones who knew of the mafia sent him a glance and Gokudera whispered his question to the sick girl.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, brat?" Gokudera asked Bea who was still frowning.

Bea shook her head. Her brother suddenly up and went out of the room without any explanation. The excuse of going out for air wouldn't fool anyone most especially those who knows of the mafia world. Not to mention, Reborn suddenly disappeared when her brother went out of the room. Her brother can't fool her always. She saw that he let slip a grim face as he walked out of the room.

What was going on? Did something happen?

0-0-0-0-0

"It finally started. _They_ are coming here." Reborn grimly said and Leo sighed wearily.

"It can't be helped. They must be getting pretty impatient now that Tsunayoshi has been declared by the Nono as the new Vongola Decimo heir because of his bloodline." Leo wearily said. "I'm going to have to increase her training immediately after her recovery. If you and Iemitsu is planning on doing what I think you are planning then I'm going to have to force her to destroy that fear..."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at Leo.

"Fear?" The hit man baby questioned.

"Yeah..." Leo shook his head and brought out a phone. "Excuse me as I make this call..."

Leo went to his room and waited for the one on the other side to answer. A click was heard and a dry, wary voice spoke.

"Vladimir, what do you want this time? I'm busy with my research." And indeed, the person on the other side of the phone was typing something fast in a keyboard. "Make it quick."

"About the favor that you owe me... I need you to help me teach someone control their lightning flames." Leo calmly answered ignoring the irritated tone.

All forms of movement paused from the other speaker before it resumed but Leo could detect that he had surprised his normally calm acquaintance with what he said.

"You know that I do not take on students." The dry tone was back. "Unless they are interesting."

'That's what I thought too before Reborn suddenly sprang up my sister on me.' Leo mentally chuckled before turning his attention back to the phone.

"You'll find this person pretty interesting. I also need you to help me awaken their power. It's been asleep for a long time now." He could practically feel his acquaintance narrowing his eyes at no one in particular. He got his attention now and hopefully, his interest too.

"Oh?" His companion questioned. "I'll... try to see for myself if that person you are saying is as interesting sa they truly are."

There was suddenly a click and the dial tone greeted Leo who was smirking in amusement. His... friend... had ended the call before he could even say anything. He wasn't worried. He knew that person would find his younger sister interesting.

After all, they were from the same situation as well.


	5. Target IV: Chaotic Reunion, Meeting, Tra

V.  
Target IV:  
Chaotic Reunion, Meeting, Training and Guardians!

Bea yelped in pain as Leo kicked her on the side. She clutched her stomach and her brother stood in front of her staring down at her curled up form with impassive eyes. Bea wheezed and winced when she heard the safety being clicked off her older brothers' gun.

"Stand up." There came the deadly voice. "Get up or I'll shoot you. If you want to protect your family then how would you be able to do so if one kick will bring you down?"

Leo had started teaching her how to fight the day after she fully recovered from her fever. He had been merciless. He didn't pull any punches and her first day ended up with her sporting bruises through her whole body. The moment she laid down her head on her pillow, she immediately fell asleep. At first she was whining about him not going easy on her but her brother looked like he already had frayed nerves and immediately snapped on Bea with harsh words ending up with the two of them holding shouting matches and Bea slamming the door on her bedroom behind her and ignoring her brother whenever he was knocking on the door.

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback Time!

0-0-0-0-0

_"I hate you!" Bea yelled as she rushed back into her room, slamming the door behind her._

_Leo began to shoot the tree on their backyard with a frustrated look. He nearly pulled out his hair out when he spun around and pointed a gun towards the calmly sitting Reborn there on the wall, sipping tea. Reborn raised an eyebrow at his normally calm student while ignoring the gun that was pointed at him. Leo was a hundred years too early for him to be able to land a critical hit on him._

_"With the way you two are going, instead of helping her get stronger, the only thing that you are doing is destroying the bond that you both have with each other." Reborn calmly lectured his student who glared at him._

_"I thought we agreed not to mess with each others' teaching methods?" Leo growled but was suddenly sent flying to the tree that he was shooting earlier. "What's that for Reborn?"_

_"You're returning to that hot tempered brat that you were before." Reborn coldly said. "You're a hundred years too early to be able to order me around. You might have graduated from being my student but I'm still responsible for you in some ways."_

_Leo glared at his past teacher but decided to hear out what he was going to say. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Reborn gave a lot of useful advice that often got him out of tight spots._

_"I know that you are wary for your sister knowing that there's a high possibility she will be chosen for Lightning Guardian. But taking it out on her will not give the two of you any fruitful progress." Reborn dryly said. He had been watching his former student nearly abuse his sister without giving her health any thought. The way they are going, not only would it hurt Dame-Bea's health but it would also damage their relationship. "Forcing her to meet your high standards will not help."_

_"That's how you act around Tsunayoshi." Leo snapped back._

_"Yes, but it helps him. The only thing that you are doing is pushing her not only beyond her limits but your harsh words are damaging her emotionally." Reborn said. "You've been so tense that you haven't even noticed that while you were patrolling, your sister was having terrible nightmares calling out for you but you weren't there."_

_This information pierced Leo and he flinched as if struck. Had he really been taking all his frustration and tension out of her?_

_His mind flashed back to the times when he ignored her pleas for rest and the way he spoke harsh words to her under the mask that it was for her good but actually, it was merely to release his frustrations. He had seen how his sister was flinching every time she encountered him and... what nearly broke his heart was that he remembered the fear and hurt that was flashing in her expressive bright green eyes._

_"I've been really taking it all out on her, wasn't I?" Leo sighed wearily and massaged his temples. Reborn smirked and nodded._

_"Your stubbornness really put you at a disadvantage this time. Now, go fix your mistake before it really goes out of control." Reborn kicked Leo inside the house._

_Leo rubbed his head absently as he wondered how he will fix this mistake and made his way towards the door of his younger sister. He made sure to grab the first aid kit on the cabinet before proceeding to her room. He winced when he heard his sister sniffling inside the room. He knocked on the door._

_"Bea? Brat? Are you alright?" Leo hesitantly asked._

_The girl from the other side ignored him and continued sniffling on her bed. She wiped away her tears and tried to stop herself from crying._

_'Stupid big brother! Stupid choosing to live! Stupid me!' Bea thought while burying her face on the pillow. She continued ignoring the knocks and the call for her name._

_"Leave me alone!" Bea yelled and threw her pillow on the door._

_She crawled underneath the sheets and curled up into a ball._

_Leo winced when his sister yelled at him. Her voice was truly tinted with hurt and he hated that he was the reason why she was feeling pain. But he can't allow that tiny fear of his and mistake to break their bond. Bea is his light and if he lost her then he'd never know what to do with his life. Bea was the only one left for him now. Their parents… are gone and friends? Forget it. He's someone who belongs to the dark with only one precious person to keep him from falling further into the darkness._

"_If you don't open this door in ten seconds I'm going to break this down and you can't blame me for it because I did warn you." Leo threatened and still, there was no reply._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Leo began tapping his foot on the floor impatiently._

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Bea warily watched the door wondering if she should answer it and face her stupid brother or just sit down there in her bed and wait for him to destroy her poor door._

_Seven_

_Eight_

_Leo prepared his feet to kick down the hurdle…_

_Nine_

_Te—_

_Leo was about to kick down the door but there was a click and the door slightly opened. The elder brother mentally sighed in relief at the thought of not having to kick down the door. It would be costly if they had to get into the habit of kicking down doors just because the other person didn't want to talk to their companion._

_He confidently opened the door and walked inside the room to see his baby sister curled up underneath the sheets still sniffling and ignoring his presence completely. Leo gave another mental sigh and carefully closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed beside the curled up figure and waited for a few seconds before speaking._

"_A few days earlier… Why didn't you come to me when you had wounds?" Leo asked Bea who tensed at being questioned. "You should have told me so that I can treat you…"_

"_Why would you? You were so angry earlier and the past few days… you told me that I should suck it all up and stop acting like a baby." Bea timidly said. Leo winced at the words that came out from his sisters' mouth and he remembered saying that when he was getting pretty angry that their training looked like it was going nowhere. "Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake wanting to see you again…"_

_Leo had to admit, Bea could really say some harsh words without even noticing it. He might have influenced her but being on the other side of that sincerely spoken words really hurt._

_The brother ripped the sheets off Bea and hugged her to himself tightly. He ignored the flinches and the whimpers that came out of Bea's lips and kept his hold on her. He can't let her go. Although Bea herself doesn't notice, the two of them can't bear to lose the other just when they just met once again…_

"_I'm sorry, okay? I know that I've been taking it all out on you since these past days and I admit that but please… Please don't regret your decision… I know that our relationship is a little bit rocky right now because we're both getting used to being together again after so long… But as long as we both know that we love each other then… I think our bond will survive any trials that will come right?" Leo spoke in his rare gentle voice and when Bea raised her head to look into his eyes to see if he was sincere, she saw the desperate need to protect her and to keep her beside him always. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm incredibly sorry for calling you weak and a whiner. Most of all, I'm sorry that I have begun to hurt you emotionally and physically instead of helping you grow."_

_Bea nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes in fatigue. She knew that her brother had been pretty stressed the past few days but whenever she tried to do her best it wasn't enough for him. It hurt that he wouldn't praise her for even some of the stuff that she did even though she had to unhealthily push herself beyond her limits. But she knew that somehow, her brother isn't perfect._

_He's human just like all of them._

_The stress and pressure also clouded his mind and in doing so, he was more prone to being short tempered and doesn't really watch what he's saying. It was actually one of their family's sickness. Whenever they are being placed under incredible amount of stress, they begin to blurt out things that they don't mean to other people._

"_It's okay. I wasn't helping you too when I began to complain about how you were being too hard on me already…" But Leo placed a finger on her lips and silenced her._

"_That's my fault too. I was really pushing you beyond your limits and if Reborn hadn't stopped and enlightened me to that fact then it would have been my fault if you suddenly fell over in exhaustion and don't wake anymore." Leo sighed. He looked into those bright expressive green eyes that were now filled with confusion and affection for him. "You do know that I love you, right?"_

_Bea smiled and chuckled before nodding. She hugged him back and buried her face on his chest._

"_Yeah, I know and I love you too…" Suddenly her eyes twinkled in mischievousness. "You know big bro, you have a pretty intense sister complex."_

_Bea yelped when Leo playfully smacked her on the head. He was sporting his normal smug smirk and began to dress her wounds._

"_Shut up, be a good girl and let me dress your wounds already brat." Leo dryly said._

_But Bea saw the light blush that spread across his cheeks and the girl grinned knowingly but didn't tease her brother about his embarrassment._

0-0-0-0-0

Flashback End!

0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah, yeah…" Bea grumbled before rolling over to the side and dodged the incoming attack from her older brother. "That was close…"

Leo gave her a kick towards her chest and Bea winced in pain as she tried to block it with her arms. The sadist tutor smirked and swept her legs off her feet and pointed a gun on her face.

"Game over." Leo coldly said.

The two siblings stared at one another before Leo sighed and held out a hand for her to take. Bea accepted it and Leo pulled her up to examine her new bruises and old wounds. Leo felt some pride when he saw that she had attained lesser wounds than when she first started a week ago.

At first it didn't seem like they were progressing but Leo had seen Bea practicing most of the moves he taught her while she thought that he was sleeping. He watched her repeat every single move that he taught her countless times until she was satisfied that she had done enough for the day. But that wasn't the only thing that was improving about her. The hit man had taken it upon himself to force his sister to challenge herself and actually try to answer every single question correctly just as they had done so in the past.

Her self confidence and socialization skills was making pretty good progress as she spent more and more time with the Vongola Decimo and his Familgia since Gokudera brings out her sarcastic, confident side, Yamamoto brings out her relaxed, funny side and Tsuna brings out most of her friendliness, kindness and happiness. At first he really wasn't happy that his only sister was spending time with boys but when he saw that she was happy with them then he had no qualms about it…

Unless they decide to make a move on his sweet, dense, innocent little sister… That's another story.

"Well, you were able to dodge most of my attacks this day. But you can't just keep on defending and dodging forever." Leo said in his 'teacher' voice. "You'll need to go on offensive or all those defense that you made will matter nothing."

Bea nodded in understanding. She knew that she had to learn how to attack others but using her fists seems… wrong to her…

Leo saw the uncomfortable look on her face and frowned in confusion. Was she afraid of hurting other people? Or is there another reason why she's looking like that?

"What's wrong brat? You don't want to attack your enemies?" Leo asked Bea as he helped her bandage the mean bruise on her shoulder. Bea shook her head.

"That's not it at all. It's just… using my hands to attack others seems… wrong." Bea explained to her older brother who looked thoughtful before understanding gleamed in his eyes.

"So you're not comfortable using your fists as a weapon?" Leo clarified and Bea nodded.

Leo hummed thoughtfully and tried to predict what would be a good weapon for his sister with her petite build. She can't use heavy weapons such as a mace or missiles. But she would most likely be comfortable with a pair of guns and a… light sword.

Just like his secondary weapon.

Leo unsheathed one of his dual swords and handed it to Bea. Bea looked at him questioningly before taking the handle of the sword and experimentally swung it around. Her eyes shone and she looked absolutely comfortable using the sword in her hands. It seems that she's a natural with them.

"I think light swords will suit you and a pair of guns will allow you to fight in a farther state so that you would be balanced between close combat and far combat. Your petite build will not allow you to carry much power and you will most likely depend more on speed and agility. I'm going to have to increase your weights more since you're used to them already." Leo mused. "I'll also have to find you someone who'll give you a good weapon."

Bea was ignoring Leo and was swinging the sword with a bright smile on her face. Holding this sword seems so right… and yet, there's still something missing. Bea frowned slightly. She feels fine with the sword now and yet she feels like it's not for her…

"Of course it isn't for you Dame-Bea. That sword is for Leo." Reborns' tiny voice suddenly spoke from up the tree. He was… wearing an apple suit.

"Why are you wearing an apple suit Reborn?" Bea asked the infant who smirked at her.

"It's a disguise." Reborn answered with a deadpan tone before turning towards Leo. "From what I've observed, the two of you are the opposites. Dame-Bea's primary weapon is her sword and the guns are her secondary weapon. I could teach her how to shoot a gun while you are gone trying to convince your… colleague."

Bea paled at Reborns' suggestion and looked at Leo with pleading eyes. Her brother might have been sadistic but at least he didn't throw her from the top of the cliff or tried to kill her with all his lessons. Reborn is probably the most sadistic person in the whole world. Tsuna had been whining to her about the different torture or tutoring methods, as Reborn claims them to be, that nearly killed him! Reborn does not have any mercy. If he wants you to jump from the building then you must obey him or face the humiliating consequences.

Reborn looked at Bea and his eyes gleamed in amusement. He probably knew what she was thinking about already and Bea gulped in nervousness. She looked at her brother and paled when she saw the contemplating look in his eyes. He couldn't be thinking…

"As long as you don't kill her Reborn then I'll leave her in your care for a few days before I return with her new tutor. I'll try to teach her everything about her swordsmanship once I return but I'm not a swordsman. I'm more of a gunman and normally hides in the shadows." Leo said while Reborn smirked triumphantly and Bea was as white as a ghost. "Brat, behave yourself while Reborn is teaching you. Try to survive until I return will you?"

Before Bea could protest, Reborn had already tied her up and gagged her and began to drag her somewhere they can train without any disturbance. Bea was screaming for help but her screams were being muffled by the gag while her brother looked at her with pity and… is that sadistic amusement in his eyes?!

'You sadistic bastard! I'll get you for this Artemisia!' Bea screamed in her mind and glared at her older brother with all her might. Leo merely smirked back at her and waved in mock cheer fashion.

The moment he cannot see his sisters' bound up body anymore, Leo lost all the amusement in his eyes and picked up his sword from the ground. He sheathed it back once more and heaved a sigh.

"Looks like I'll have to get him from his lab again. Really… Sometimes, he forgets most of the other things in the world whenever he's so immersed in his research." Leo murmured with exasperated amusement.

0-0-0-0-0

Bea was cowering in front of Reborn who was smirking at her evilly.

This would have been the scene that anyone would see if they ever decide to come by the backyard of the Sawada family. It would look pretty comical seeing a teenage girl whimpering and looking little as opposed to the suit wearing infant who was pointing what looked like a green toy gun in her face.

But the toy wasn't a gun.

And there were bullet holes around the girl.

And the infants' eyes were gleaming evilly and anyone who looked at it would swear that they saw a brief flash of what hell looked like.

"S-so R-Reborn, aren't we going to start learning how to use a gun now?" Bea asked while fidgeting.

Reborn smirked in amusement at the fear and wariness that was present in the girls' eyes. Bea blinked when he didn't reply and instead began to look through… the bag that appeared out of nowhere.

"Catch Dame-Bea." Reborn suddenly tossed something to the girl.

Bea instinctively caught the item and stared at the sleek handgun she was holding. It was a little heavier than what she was normally used to but the heaviness actually seemed to belong in her hands. She pointed it towards the tree and placed her finger on the trigger.

"Shoot it, Dame-Bea." Reborn ordered and watched the girl who looked like she was in a trance as she pointed the gun towards the tree.

Bea slightly hesitated before making up her mind and pressed the trigger tightly. She winced when the recoil nearly felt like it broke her wrist and she placed the gun on the floor and massaged her slightly sore wrist. She looked at the smoking bullet hole in the middle of the tree.

"Not bad Dame-Bea… Some people has worse aim than yours. But compared to your brothers', you're a million years early before you could have his incredible talent on using guns." Reborn said as he cocked his Leon gun. "But with my training, you will be able to shoot bulls eyes without even looking at the target."

As a demonstration, Reborn shot the same spot that Bea had shot at without even looking and didn't even stop shooting until he had finished all the bullets. Bea stared in awe as he didn't miss the spot even for a single millimeter. Reborns' prowess at using guns really surpassed any expectation. If her brother was taught by Reborn then how good would he have been at guns since the hit man said that Leo's primary weapon is guns?

"Your brother is very talented in gun weaponry. His ability to shoot something with great accuracy even though the distance are miles away is very rare in the mafia world. Although," Reborn smirked. "He has yet to defeat me in our little shooting game."

Bea sweatdropped. If she knew her brother well then he would have probably accepted Reborns' challenge just because he was not used to losing to others. His pride would not allow the possibility of someone being better than him at something even though it was his teacher.

"I'll teach you how to take on the recoil and shoot even better. Your posture is atrocious. It's a wonder that you were even able to shoot the tree when you should have missed it." With that, the two of them spent the whole afternoon training on using guns.

Reborn is a very hard taskmaster. He told Bea that she would not eat or rest unless she was able to shoot the bulls-eyes in the target that he set up so that she could train in the area of accuracy. He also kicked her either on the back or smacked her on the head whenever she showed the wrong posture when shooting a gun. She was now sporting different kinds of bruises all over her body from her brothers' training and Reborns' gun training.

"Shoot that target, Dame-Bea." Reborn ordered as he sat on the top of her head and Bea looked at the target which was now sporting a lot of bullet holes save for the middle of it. "If you don't shoot it in the center this time I'll make sure to tell your brother that you cheated on that last quiz that you had for math."

Bea paled at what Reborn said. Her brother would absolutely murder her if he found out that she cheated on one of her quizzes. To Leo, it would look like all that they studied was useless since she did not use it. But it wasn't her fault that she forgot it since he knocked her out with that bomb he detonated when she said the wrong answer!

With quivering hands, she shakily pointed it towards the target and pleaded inside her head that the bullet would not miss the center. Reborn was smirking evilly on the top of her head and looked delighted at the pain and torment that he put the girl under.

This was the scene that Tsuna and the others witnessed when they returned from the picnic that Reborn had insisted they go on. Tsuna looked surprised that Reborn was teaching Bea how to use guns and accidentally tripped on Lambo and I-Pins' ball that was on the backyard.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked and Bea was shocked into shooting.

Her finger accidentally pressed the trigger and the gun went off.

BANG!

Bea winced when she heard the sound and sweated bullets (which will become literal once her brother finds out that she cheated on the exam) and prayed to whatever deity up there that her brother would have mercy on her once he finds out her sin…

"Hm… It looks like Dame-Tsuna did something right this time. By your luck, you were able to shoot the center, Dame-Bea." There it was Reborn telling her that he's going to tell her brother ab—

Wait…

She was able to shoot the center?

"Wha?" Bea opened her eyes and gaped at the smoking bullet hole in the center of the target. "How the hell did I manage to do that?"

"T-that's not important right now! Reborn, why are you teaching Bea how to use guns?!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn who looked back at him with an innocent smile.

"She wants to learn how to fight so that she could protect her family and friends, right Dame-Bea?" Bea was startled out of her awed stupor and looked at Reborn before nodding in agreement.

Tsuna faltered when he saw the determined glint in Bea's eyes. Does she really want to join the mafia? But Tsuna's worried that it was only because she felt indebted to them since Nana had saved her after all… Bea looked into his eyes and heaved a sigh before patting Tsuna's shoulder.

"I'm not joining your group because I feel indebted to you. Yes, I do feel indebted to you but that would not be enough for me to sacrifice my life for someone else just because of a favor I owe them." Bea smiled at Tsuna. "I want to get stronger because I want to protect the new friends I've gained so that I won't be as helpless as I was before. Those new friends are you guys even Octopus head as much as I hate to admit it."

Gokudera glared at Bea for the nickname but there was a light blush on his cheeks when he heard what the girl had said. Yamamoto chuckled as he saw his tempered friends' embarrassment and hooked an arm around Gokuderas' shoulders.

"We feel the same for you Bea-chan. Even though this is just a game, we'll also protect you." Yamamoto smiled brilliantly at Bea who smiled back.

Bea looked at Gokudera who looked away.

"Who am I to deny someone who would also be willing to protect the Juudaime? But if you decide to betray his trust then I won't hesitate to blow you up." Gokudera glared at Bea but the girl merely grinned at his words, not at all offended. She knew that Gokudera is really protective of Tsuna. His puppy ears and tail was the symbol of that.

"Whatever puppy." Bea teased Gokudera who glowered at her and brought out his dynamites about to blow Bea up.

"You little—" But Tsuna immediately calmed Gokudera down and looked back at Bea who stared back at him.

He was slightly unnerved by her bright green eyes seemingly piercing into him but in those eyes he could definitely see the same determination that Reborn said also appeared in his eyes once when he fought Mukuro and defeated him. Reborn said that those were the eyes of someone who was willing to do anything to protect the people under their care.

"Well… I guess I can't stop you from joining us anymore." Tsuna's eyes were slightly sad once he realized that he had once again dragged another person into the bloody world of the mafia.

But someone suddenly pat him on the head. He raised his head and saw Bea grinning widely at him.

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun! I'm training underneath my brother who had graduated from being Reborns' student. He said that I'm getting better at fighting now. I'll become powerful enough so that you won't have to worry about me, 'kay?" Bea smiled at Tsuna who slightly blushed at Bea's bright smile before returning the smile back and nodded.

"Dame-Tsuna will become the strongest mafia boss ever so you don't have to worry about him dying, Dame-Bea." Reborn said when he suddenly jumped on Tsuna's head. Tsuna winced and twitched.

"I already told you, I'm never going to become a mafia boss!" Tsuna yelled.

And so concludes the first gun training Bea ever had. Reborn told Bea that it'd be a long time before she can match up to an experienced hit man but its fine for Bea. After all, with everybody's help, she'll be able to reach that level in no time.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Tsuna, let's go hang out with Gokudera and Yamamoto." Bea said with a desperate look.

You would have thought that the two would enjoy the peace and free time that they had since both their sadistic tutors suddenly up and disappeared only leaving a note saying that they need to do something so their students could have the free time today. But Bea was bored, incredibly bored. She couldn't keep her attention long enough in the game and she wasn't that desperate to call her brothers' number on her new phone and ask him to make her do something to stave off the boredom.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of exasperation when he saw the clear boredom in Bea's face. She had been writing something on a notebook that she claimed to be her journal that Leo gave her so that she could write what happened in her everyday life before snapping it close and looked at him with those desperate eyes.

"I'm sure we could ask Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun to watch the movies with us." Tsuna smiled as Bea gave out a cheer and rushed to her bathroom to change into some more comfortable clothes where she could move easily.

**To: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi**  
**From: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_**Would you like to go and watch some movies with Bea-chan and I? I heard that there were some nice movies out this day. Maybe we should take this time to get to know one another and bond together.**_

_Message sent_

_New message received!_

**To: Sawada Tsunayoshi**  
**From: Gokudera Hayato**

_**I'd be honored to spend some time with you Juudaime! Perhaps we should just meet by the playground? Is the baseball idiot coming with us?**_

**To: Sawada Tsunayoshi**  
**From: Yamamoto Takeshi**

_**I'd like to come with you guys but the baseball club is having some meeting today so I can't come. I swear I'll make it up to you three next time, Tsuna! I hope you all have fun in the movies!~ :D**_

**To: Gokudera Hayato**  
**From: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_**Yamamoto-kun is not coming with us today since they had some emergency meeting with the baseball club. Let's meet at the playground since it's normally where all of us commonly meet at. See you there! :)**_

**To: Yamamoto Takeshi**  
**From: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_**It's alright Yamamoto-kun! I know that these meetings are pretty important so I know that you should go to them. Maybe you could catch up later on even if the movies are already finished. We could all hang out by the arcade and have fun there. :D**_

_Message sent!_

"Now that we're done with that, let's go to the movies!" Bea cheered and Tsuna chuckled at her energy.

"We still need to meet up with Gokudera-kun by the park, Bea-chan." Tsuna reminded the girl who pouted.

"We still have to fetch the puppy?" Bea sulked. Tsuna sweatdropped at the new nickname that she 'lovingly' bestowed upon his first best friend.

Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or to rip out his hair from his head in exasperation as his two friends are always at each others' throats. Although, Bea often said not to worry about their relationship those two always try to get on the others' nerves until they end up attacking each other. Bea mostly starts the fight by calling Gokudera his unwanted nicknames of puppy or octopus head and Gokudera would sometimes jab on her size which never failed to get on the girls' nerves. The first one to snap would either throw dynamites or try to smack the other.

Sometimes, Tsuna really wonders whether he's becoming the mother of his friends since he's the one who often had to resolve the fights between two of them.

Yamamoto wasn't even helping. Whenever he tried to do so, Gokudera would place all his irritation on the baseball addict who was oblivious and clueless to the fact that what Gokudera was wielding are true dynamites.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna snapped his head up when he heard his name being called. He didn't notice that they had already arrived in the playground. Tsuna mentally sighed when he saw Gokudera lose his smile and glare at Bea who was smirking back at him. "Brat."

"Good afternoon to you too, Octopus head." Bea smirked at Gokudera who continued glaring at her.

"Bea-chan, Gokudera-kun, will you two please just stop bickering even for just this day when we could relax and have fun with one another?" Tsuna pleaded with the bomber and his closest female friend.

Bea looked away as Tsuna gave her and Gokudera the cutest pleading eyes that should not belong to any male teenager. It was practically impossible that a boy could look so cute! The girl had to calm her inner fangirl and try not to scare the poor boy away with her… obsession with cute things.

Gokudera was split in between goading the brat even more and following his boss. But the Juudaime's tone and look was so persuading… In the end, the puppy couldn't deny his boss his order and just grumbled and looked away from Bea who was also ignoring him.

Tsuna sweatdropped when the two fell silent and turned their backs on the other. He supposed that he could be happy with the two of them not biting each others' head off while in his presence. Now if only he could make them stay the same way the rest of the day and still enjoy their outing…

"Let's all go buy the tickets to the movies and eat while we're waiting!" Tsuna exclaimed and proceeded to drag the two off into the movie house.

Tsuna bought them some tickets to the animated movie that wasn't too childish and yet wasn't too mature. He had some high hopes for this movie and hoped that the other two would also like it. To be honest, Bea and Gokudera could care less what movie they were going to watch. As long as Tsuna enjoys himself then they would also enjoy it.

'Well… As long as it wasn't a story about vampires…' Bea thought with distaste as she saw a movie poster about some cliché vampire story showing. Really… Vampires falling in love with a human girl is getting pretty boring these days.

Their movie schedule was still in the late afternoon so they had some time to eat lunch and hang around the little mall before they watch. First they went into the ice cream house…

"I want some chocolate chip ice cream flavor please! How about you two?" Tsuna asked Gokudera and Bea who gave their own favorite flavors of ice cream.

"Cookies and Cream! I want them to have a lot of cookies!" Bea said with a huge grin.

"I want some Vanilla ice cream, if you don't mind Juudaime." Gokudera said with his own grin while the waiter took their orders.

A few minutes later their orders had finally arrived and Bea was cooing in delight as she ate her own ice cream.

"It's been a long time since I've last had this flavor!" Bea sighed in pure happiness. Tsuna looked at her with curiosity evident in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bea shrugged at his question.

"You could say that I haven't been eating this kind of ice cream because it felt so wrong when my brother was still missing." Bea explained. "My brother often brought home cookies and cream ice cream whenever I got high grades on a test. It's both our favorite flavor of ice cream although his craving for this delight is to a lesser extent."

Tsuna's mouth was shaped into an 'O' as he listened to Bea. He nodded in understand before turning to Gokudera.

"How about you Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera slightly jumped when Tsuna suddenly addressed him.

"I don't really like sweet flavors Juudaime and…" Gokudera blushed. "Every time we finished a piano lesson, my mother and I would often go to the kitchen and eat Vanilla ice cream while I tell her about how I had been."

Gokudera waited for Bea to tease him about being a mommy's boy but it did not come and when he glanced at the girl she was watching the people pass by the ice cream shop with a peaceful look. As if reading his thoughts, Bea turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm not that cruel to tease you about something like that. I only have my brother as my guardian remember?" Bea said while Gokudera looked at her in surprise.

"Wow… You two really lost someone important to you didn't you…" Tsuna mumbled underneath his breath. If the two heard his words, they either ignored it or really did not hear it because they merely kept on eating their ice cream in comfortable silence.

Once they were done eating their ice cream in peace with the occasionally relaxed teasing from Bea to Gokudera, they went to different shops and browsed the items. Bea bought a t-shirt that said in the front 'The voices in my head made me do it' and a music player with a light green and orange earphones with the money that her brother left her. Not that she had even barely scraped the amount he left her. She even bought that light green slim laptop and bought a handful of programs to fill it.

Tsuna and Gokudera had stared at her in disbelief before Tsuna hesitantly asked if her brother wouldn't get angry at her for using the money he left her. Bea merely shrugged.

"He'd even be happier. I barely used the money he left me before so he wouldn't mind that I'm slightly spoiling myself." Bea said before hugging her new laptop to herself protectively. "And if he took away my beloved laptop I'll just steal his guns and throw it in the middle of the lake in the park."

Tsuna and Gokudera sweatdropped at Bea's evil smile.

"You're so childish." Gokudera sighed and shook his head while Bea stuck his tongue out at him oh so maturely. "And that doesn't prove my point at all brat."

"You of all people should know about psychotic siblings Gokudera." Bea pouted. "The last time my brother tried to throw away something important to me I ripped all his papers to shred."

The other two stared at Bea in disbelief. Tsuna couldn't believe that she had done something like that to her sadistic older brother if he had done that to Reborn… Tsuna shuddered in fear as he imagined all the torture that Reborn would unleash on him for ruining something important. Gokudera couldn't believe that the brat could actually have the guts to commit such a sin towards her older brother the _Shadow Hunter_. He wasn't stupid. The moment he saw her older brother he knew that this was the Shadow Hunter especially when Reborn had introduced him as his past student.

The Shadow Hunter was known throughout the underground world as someone who struck silently and unnoticeably from the background just like a shadow. Few had ever seen his looks and to his targets it would be the last thing they would see before they die. It doesn't matter if people knows how he looks. Like Reborn, Leo-san is also great at disguises and acting. His teacher really taught him well…

"What did he do to you?" A pale Tsuna asked Bea who thought about it before she laughed nervously.

"Ahaha… He… didn't cook for me." Bea was slightly green.

"Why's that so bad, brat?" Gokudera asked Bea who glared at him and began to shake him.

"You do not underestimate his cooking understand?" Bea exclaimed ignoring the people who were now staring at them. "My brother's cooking is on par with Mamans' cooking! To insult it is like insulting Mamans' incredible food!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at the almost maniacal look on Bea's face. But for her to compare Leo-sans' cooking to his mother must mean that he must also be a pretty good cook.

"He made me cook that day and made me eat it." Bea shivered and turned green. "While Bianchi has the ability to make anything that she cooked into poison cooking I have the ability to create some sort of creature with it."

Gokudera paled at what she said. Someone even more atrocious at cooking than his older sister? Impossible! Seeing the disbelief in Gokudera's face Bea pouted.

"I'd cook in the kitchen if I could just to prove it to you. But my big brother has some sort of a radar whenever I tried to go into the kitchen and cook…" Bea had a depressed aura around her and Tsuna pat her on the back sympathetically.

"But… how did you survive if you didn't have anyone to cook for you?" Tsuna asked Bea who blinked and looked down in embarrassment.

"My two best friends often made me some food so that I wouldn't die of starvation." Bea had a tint of a blush on her cheeks and she looked away from the amused looks that both Gokudera and Tsuna had.

"You must have looked so pitiful that your friends took mercy on your ass." Gokudera snickered while Bea's blush took on a redder tint and she couldn't find it in herself to deny what Gokudera said.

Yuki and Michael had often said that she honestly looked pitiful when she said that she often ordered take out and decided that they'll both ask their parents to cook for her. Michael had often commented that if Bea ever wanted to take over the world and needed an army she should just cook and make her own army with her horrendous skills.

"Yeah… I was pitiful at cooking…" Bea dropped down to the ground and a dark, depressed aura covered her. "I was so pitiful that even my classmates took mercy on my pitiful soul and began to give me food just so that they wouldn't have my death on their conscience…"

The dark aura increased and children were getting scared and crying. Tsuna laughed nervously before changing the subject.

"How about we all go to that shop over there?" Tsuna reached into the dark aura and grabbed Bea and with surprising strength began to drag the girl with Gokudera following into the store.

Bea finally recovered and the trio began to browse the clothes in the shop. Bea saw the familiar orange 27 jacket of Tsuna and grinned before taking it and holding it out to Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, I think this will suit you." Bea shoved the jacket into a surprised Tsuna. The cute boy looked at the jacket and smiled in happiness as he liked the jacket. Gokudera clicked his tongue but didn't have a look of disapproval in his eyes.

He just doesn't want to admit that what Bea gave Tsuna really suit him. Tsuna put on the jacket and grinned in happiness as he really felt comfortable in the jacket. It somehow… felt right for him.

Bea smiled as she saw Tsuna's delight at the jacket and secretly paid for the jacket. Tsuna's jacket was one of his most distinguishing features in most of the future arcs. By the way…

'Somehow… I can't help but feel like I forgot something important…' Bea thought with a little frown on her lips before she shook her head and brought herself out of her thoughts to listen to Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, I bought you that jacket." Bea gave Tsuna a brilliant smile as he flushed red and began to make her take her purchase back. She mock frowned in sadness. "You don't like it?"

"No! It's not that I don't like it, it's just embarrassing to make you buy something for me when it's not even my birthday or something." Tsuna said while Bea shook her head with a gentle smile on her lips.

"I want to do this. So please, accept it already, Tsuna-kun?" Bea softly said while Tsuna looked like he wanted to say something but when he took another look at Bea's face he finally relented and nodded.

"But you should tell me when your birthday is so that I could give you a gift Bea-chan." Bea laughed and nodded.

The trio stayed at the shop and ended up buying more things. Gokudera bought a t-shirt with the picture of a UMA in front and a bunch of skull rings. Tsuna bought some more orange shirts with the number 27 and a headset. Bea bought a few rings that she liked and grinned at Gokudera who raised an eyebrow at her and said that she didn't seem to be the kind of person who liked jewelry.

"I don't like most jewelries but I do like some unique looking rings and the ring that my brother gave me." Bea reached into her shirt and brought out the ring in the form of a necklace and showed it to the duo. It didn't look anything special. It was merely a simple pure white ring with seven transparent gems around it. "I've had it since I could remember and my brother always told me that it was very important to my family."

Bea returned the necklace back inside her shirt and looked at the time.

"Oh, hey look! It's nearly the time for our movie. I think we should get going before it starts without us." Bea said while Tsuna looked at the time and also panicked.

"You're right! Let's go Gokudera-kun, Bea-chan." Tsuna hastily said while Bea laughed at his panicked look.

"There's no need to hurry Tsuna-kun. I mean, we still have twenty minutes before the showing time." Bea casually said while Gokudera glared at her.

"Stop being so informal around the Juudaime brat!" Gokudera growled but Bea merely gave him an infuriating grin.

The trio began to hastily move towards the movie house when they suddenly heard an explosion. They all looked at one another with a serious look and Tsuna looked like he was going to hyperventilate with worry.

"W-w-what's that? Was that an explosion?" Tsuna exclaimed before shrieking in surprise when a boy suddenly dropped in front of him. "HIIIIEEE!"

Bea looked at the boy and mentally gasped in surprise as she saw who it was. It was a boy with dirt blonde hair that had some bangs covering his right eye. He was holding a strange triangular metallic weapon that was coated in blue flames…

Rain Flames.

'This is Basil! And if what I'm thinking is right…' Bea threw herself at Basil and Tsuna to send them to the side as some bullets began to shoot the place they were standing in before. 'This is the start of the Varia! How could I have been so stupid! The time when Tsuna and Gokudera hanged out while Reborn was suspiciously letting his student have some relaxing time is when Basil encountered Tsuna and the others!'

"Are you guys alright?" Bea asked Tsuna and Basil.

Tsuna nodded while looking at the wounded Basil in worry. The other boy looked like he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Sawada-dono… we shouldn't have met like this. I'm so sorry for bringing them here…" Basil gritted out before forcing himself to stand up. "Please… bring these items to safety!"

Basil handed Tsuna the familiar looking chest. Tsuna was looking at Basil with a confused look when they all had to dodge to the side again when another torrent of bullets began to rain upon their previous location. Basil softly cursed and took up a defensive position in front of Bea and Tsuna.

"You will not be taking these items!" Basil yelled. "And I will not allow you to hurt Sawada-dono even at the cost of my life!"

"VOOOOII!" Tsuna, Bea and Gokudera gripped their ears when somebody yelled loudly. "Just hand those rings to us brat!"

"Oh shut up Sharky, your voice is getting on my nerves. No wonder your boss always tosses the wine glass on your head to shut you up." A very familiar female voice jolted Bea out of her shock.

The man with long silver hair swiftly dodged out of the way when a bunch of arrows cloaked with red flames. A girl with long midnight black hair stood in front of them holding an arrow. Tsuna shrieked in surprise and stumbled down while Bea blinked in surprise. Basil was panting in fatigue and his face was twisted up with pain and Gokudera had his dynamites out ready to take any enemy out for his boss.

"VOI! You two are no match for the Varia. The blond idiot may have trained you two but that does not mean you can defeat us." The silver haired man, Squalo, sneered at the familiar girl and Basil.

Bea looked at the girl and frowned when she saw that the girl was indeed holding her side and was limping. In a split second, Squalo suddenly jumped on Basil who blocked his sword with his weapon and stole the chest while dodging all the arrows that were rapidly being fired at him. The familiar girl cursed as Basil fell to the ground unconscious due to all his wounds and tried to stop Squalo. Squalo smirked tauntingly at the girl and his eyes roamed towards Tsuna and his two friends.

"So this is the other heir? How weak!" Squalo sneered and pointed his sword towards Tsuna who was petrified with fear. "I'll just finish you off here right now so that the stupid boss wouldn't have to waste his time on trash like you!"

Bea was frozen on her feet as her mind was running and she was panicking inside.

'I can't let him die in front of me not again… no… I can't!' Bea thought as she brought out the gun that Reborn gave her and pointed it towards Squalo before shooting.

"Y-you're not going to hurt Tsuna you bastard!" Bea yelled even though she was slightly shaking with fear.

Squalo had dodged the bullet with ease when he laughed tauntingly as he saw the person who shot him. It was just a little girl who looked frightened trying to put on a brave mask pitifully.

"You can't even land a hit on me trash! So how would you be able to beat me?" Squalo taunted the girl who gritted her teeth and began shooting one after the other.

Unfortunately, Bea accidentally tripped on one of the metal bars that had fallen from above when Squalo started his attack on them. She gave out a cry and braced herself for the fall. Squalo took advantage of the moment to cut the girl into half.

"VOI! You're dead now!" Squalo grinned maniacally and was about to bring down his sword upon the girl when…

BOOM!

Gokudera had tossed his dynamites in between Squalo and Bea. Bea was able to recover on her feet and recharged her ammo. She gave a grateful look towards Gokudera who rolled his eyes at her.

"Even though I want you dead, you did save Juudaime earlier." Gokudera stubbornly said before throwing his dynamites towards Squalo again. " Die you bastard!"

Gokudera didn't notice that in the time he threw the dynamites Squalo had started to charge him.

BANG!

"Nope," Bea said with her eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting you touch the puppy because Tsuna will get sad."

"Shut up you brat!" Gokudera growled but was still inwardly kicking himself for not paying attention and there was that little part inside of him which was thanking Bea for the assistance because if she didn't he would have been dead.

Unfortunately for them, while they were occupied Squalo had decided to attack Tsuna. Tsuna's shriek brought them out of their stupor and was shocked to see Squalo in front of Tsuna sneering down at the quivering boy. Squalo was about to bring down his sword when somebody appeared in front of Tsuna and blocked the sword with one of his own.

"VOI! You brats are appearing like cockroaches everywhere!" Squalo sneered and glared at Yamamoto who was still smiling but his smile had taken on a sharper side.

"Haha! It was a good thing that I went here to find you guys Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned cheerfully at Tsuna before grimacing when Squalo put more pressure on the sword.

"You're just a little pipsqueak running around swinging that sword." Squalo sneered at Yamamoto who slightly winced in pain. "Unfortunately for you, you have just involved yourself in something that you shouldn't have gotten into."

Squalo twisted his sword to make Yamamoto release his own. Yamamoto gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his wrist screaming for him to release his sword. Squalo suddenly kicked the younger swordsman to the side and put a pretty deep cut into Gokudera when he decided to charge the Varia officer. Bea gritted her teeth once she noticed that everyone was in danger and decided to do something that she never thought she would ever do…

She charged Squalo without any weapon on herself except for the gun Reborn gave her.

She dodged to the side when Squalo slashed at her and swung her leg on Squalo who slightly moved to the side and caught her leg before swinging her to the wall. When her back and head made contact with the wall she cursed inside her head for being so weak.

'No… I can't lose anyone anymore…' Bea thought faintly as she saw Tsuna about to be killed by Squalo. 'Not again… I can't stand by and lose someone precious to me again…'

Bea forced herself to stand up.

'No…' There was that familiar warmth steadily growing inside herself. 'I can't…'

"I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE AGAIN!" Bea screamed and pointed the gun towards the surprised Squalo and pressed the trigger as powerful lightning flames forced itself out of her and covered the bullet that she shot.

Squalo had been able to dodge but the bullet still grazed his side and his eyes slightly widened when he saw that it had landed some pretty deep cut in his side. He jumped away from Tsuna when a whip nearly hit him. His eyes traveled to the owner of said whip and saw the Boss of the Cavallone family…

Dino Cavallone

Dino's normally cheerful amber eyes were serious and concentrated on Squalo. He laughed loudly but it lacked the humor and warmth that it normally had.

"Now, now Squalo, you shouldn't be fighting those who are not really up to your level yet." Dino lost his smile and a taunting smirk had appeared on his lips. "So I'm afraid I'll have to be your enemy unless you decide to stop this attack on Tsuna and the others."

"Tsk!" Squalo sneered. "I'd want to hang out around here and kill you scums before we waste our time with you but the stupid boss must be getting pretty impatient by now. So rejoice today for you have escaped death."

Squalo jumped out of sight and Basil who had slightly recovered tried to chase after the Varia officer but Dino had stopped the boy with a worried look. The girl who had collapsed earlier frowned when she saw the Cavallone family boss and looked at him questioningly.

"Ah, Yuki I would have normally said nice to meet you but as you can see our situation is rather… dire for me to say that." Dino rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before bringing out his phone and decided to call his familgia to bring the other teenagers into the hospital before their wounds grew worse.

The girl sighed and brushed her stray strands of hair away from her icy blue eyes and nodded towards Dino. She was very tired and sore from all the fighting that she had been doing for the past few days and really needed some rest. She threw a glance towards the girl that had released some mean Lightning flames earlier and found the girl to be somewhat familiar to her.

"I understand Dino. So this is the Vongola Decimo?" The girl revealed to be Yuki looked down at Tsuna who was looking at his friends worriedly. "He looks pretty weak."

Tsuna winced when the girl said that but she was right. Even though he defeated Rokudo Mukuro he wasn't even moving to fight the silver haired man who hurt all his friends and nearly killed them all.

"Are they going to be alright Dino-san?" Tsuna asked Dino who looked at his adopted younger brother and nodded. "What's with the chest earlier anyway? And who are these two people? Who was that who attacked us?"

Dino rubbed the back of his head and was about to answer when a familiar baby voice suddenly cut into their conversation.

"Ciaossu my two no good students. It seems that I will need to train you more Dame-Tsuna. You have been pretty useless in this fight leaving your Family to fight for you instead of you protecting them." Reborn suddenly appeared pointing his gun towards the cowering Tsuna. Reborn nodded to Yuki in acknowledgment as she also inclined her head back to him before he returned his attention to Tsuna. "And those questions are not supposed to be answered in public."

"Reborns' right little bro. Let's get to the hospital before the police arrives and bring much more problem to our mess." Dino said as he guided those who were still conscious towards the limousine.

0-0-0-0-0

"I would have thought you would charge in there and protect her." Leo's companion raised an eyebrow at Leo.

Leo sighed wearily and looked at the fallen figure of his dear little sister. He had been wary of trying out this plan to open the lock of his sisters' potential instead of just doing it the old fashioned way of meditating but he knew that time was short and meditation would have taken much more time than if she was placed in a life threatening situation and make her realize her resolution. The Lightning Flames had forcefully broken the block in her powers and it was evident that the action had nearly cost Bea her life.

Fortunately, his companion was quick enough to send some of his own Lightning flames to Bea's body even though her body refused it at first before accepting it. The two of them had sensed that she had brought out too many of her own Dying Will flames and it would have killed her if she really used them all up.

"You and I both know that this is the only way that would have forced the block in her potential to open." Leo sighed. "I didn't like this method but sometimes, I have to ignore my dislike in order for me to do something needed."

"And sometimes though you may do that, it's in the most reckless ways." His companion dryly said. "I swear that you are nearly the same with Reborn in that regard."

Leo smirked at his companions' answer.

"Well, he is my first teacher." Leo casually said. "So are you going to accept the position of becoming Bea's second main tutor… Verde?"

The green haired Arcobaleno scientist smirked and pushed his glasses up to reveal his gleaming dark green eyes tinted with interest and curiosity as it watched Bea's prone figure being carried inside the car.

"I am merely going to accept this… favor, brat because your younger sisters' ability has intrigued my curiosity." Verde calmly said. "But you should understand that I do not want any dimwitted student that is why I am taking it upon myself to teach her academically too."

Leo merely chuckled at the green haired scientists' predictable answer before he turned serious. His little sisters' training must be increased to the highest level. If his memory serves him right, then it would not even reach them a full two weeks before the Varia realizes that they had been fooled by the diversion rings. But he and Verde will have to make do. After all, it is his job as his sisters' tutor and older brother to make her strong enough to live past the trials that will soon come to her and her Family.

'Well Bea, it seems that you'll have to prepare yourself for the training that would most likely occur as soon as you regain your consciousness.' Leo thought as his eyes gleamed in plot.

0-0-0-0-0

A groan escaped Bea's lips once she had finally woken up from unconsciousness. Her body felt like it was on fire and she didn't think she would be able to move herself without any pain suddenly clouding her senses. When she opened her eyes, she hissed in discomfort when light nearly blinded her due to the sunlight coming from the window as well as the pure white color of the hospital.

"Well, well, brat, it seems that you have gotten yourself into trouble again." She heard that familiar drawl. "You found yourself landing under my tender loving care once again."

"Shut up Sanada-san. Your irritatingly sadistic voice is grating on my ears and I don't really like the fact that your voice is the first thing I hear after I just woke up from my state of unconsciousness." Bea griped before wincing in pain when somebody suddenly poked her side none too gently.

"You really should learn to respect your elders brat." She heard Sanada sigh. "Anyway, it's rude to keep your eyes closed when you should be entertaining your visitor."

Bea wondered at what he said before forcing herself to face the blinding whiteness of her room. Once she opened her eyes she found familiar icy blue eyes staring back at her from the end of her bed. Bea blinked and those familiar blue eyes blinked back.

"I just want to clarify something. Are you the brat going under the name of Vladimir Beatriz or in the United States terms, Beatriz Helena Vladimir?" The familiar sarcastic and yet calm voice jolted Bea out of her thoughts and she finally found herself remembering who is it that this girl looked like.

"Yuki? Sakuraba Yuki? Is that really you, Yukicchi?" Bea hesitantly asked but when the girl who was talking to her suddenly smiled Bea grinned and shot up to try and hug her best friend before she shrieked in pain as she jostled her wound on her side. "OW!"

Sanada was immediately by her side scolding her for being overexcited while Yuki watched her with amusement, exasperation and worry. Once the doctor finally declared that she hadn't irritated her bruise much he left the room to give the two friends some privacy.

The duo looked at one another wanting to see who would take the first step before Yuki sighed and smiled at Bea in amusement.

"So, you really found yourself hanging around with the Vongola Decimo Familgia." Yuki said.

"And you found yourself in the CEDEF as you always wanted to be. How was Lal Mirch as a teacher?" Yuki grimaced at her friends' question and some unpleasant memories of Spartan training appearing in her mind.

"Pretty mentally, emotionally and physically draining. I had become her personal student other than Colonello of course. Colonello sometimes dropped by to teach me some nice tricks. Under their training, I've learned how to fight with guns, staffs and bow and arrows." Yuki said as she sat down by the seat near her friends' bed.

Bea smiled at Yuki. She was relieved to finally find her friend after a few weeks of wondering whether they did come in this world. It was a relief to know that she was fine except for the fact that Yuki was bruised and wounded from some of her fight with Squalo and the Varia hunting her and Basil for the diversion rings.

"I thought that the voice was lying to me about seeing you guys again." Bea softly said. "Do you know where Mikey is?"

"If what I'm thinking is right then he would most likely be with the Varia. But from the information I had with CEDEF he was left in charge of the Varia HQ. We had been contacting each other before all this fiasco happened. He's the Varia Cloud guardian by the way. Your guess about him having Cloud flames were spot on." Bea smirked at what Yuki said. The two of them had been arguing about what kind of flames Michael would have if they had been in the KHR world. Now that they are truly in the world that they had mostly been talking about, it was no surprise that the three of them would get the ability to wield their flames.

"I told you, that guy is just too aloof for him to be the same Storm Flames as you. Although I am pretty surprised that you had Storm Flames Yukicchi." Bea said while Yuki snorted.

Indeed, they had suspected that she would either be Rain flames or even Sun flames because of her calming exterior and the need to help others but instead she became the Storm Flames wielder the very opposite of what they had been expecting. Storm Flames user were most likely loyal right hands or often the source of all destruction aside from the Cloud and Lightning Flames user with the occasional Mist Guardians. Heck, it was even more likely that she would be wielding Sky Flames instead of Storm flames!

"I was surprised too when I first found out. But I'm rather comfortable with my flames thank you very much." The two of them chuckled as they both settled back into their comfortable routine as friends. "But you still look like crap laying down on that bed with such a pale exterior."

"Such deep words you speak, Yukicchi." Bea deadpanned. "I hope that you have mercy on my still tired brain."

Yuki snorted as Bea replied. Yuki suddenly sighed and stared at Bea who stared back at her with the same deadpan eyes. To be honest, Bea was wondering if this was a dream.

"What happened at your end while we weren't seeing each other? We arrived here when we were just seven years old. I was found by Iemitsu and was trained by Lal because the stupid boss was busy." Yuki said while leaning back on her chair before looking at Bea questioningly. "And Mike was under Varia ever since he about the same time as I and Nono found him. Nono sent him to be trained under the Varia since he thought that Xanxus would find him useful."

Bea frowned when she heard that they had arrived years earlier before she did so. That was odd… Her friends had some years of training behind them while she just arrived in this world a few weeks ago. Perhaps she was meant to go to Tsuna's family so she arrived by the time they were about to need some guardians?

'But it's still pretty odd… It's like they were meant to go in this place anyway but wouldn't that mean everything had been foretold from the very beginning?' Bea shook the odd thought out of her mind since it was too mindboggling for her still groggy head to think about something like that first thing she just woke up.

"I just arrived in this world a few weeks ago. Maman found me when she passed by some rarely used street wounded by the side." Bea then began to tell her friend what had been happening since the very beginning.

Yuki merely nodded and listened to her story while making some notes inside her head to tell their last member of the group that she found Bea already. Most likely, Michael would book the first flight into Japan once he heard that their friend had finally been found. He had been whining and griping (not that anyone outside their group would know that he was whining or griping due to his blank face) that he missed Bea's sarcasm and their debates with one another. If there was one thing Michael would have to say, it was that he absolutely loved Bea's cheerful presence as well as her patience and understanding nature.

'I'll have to admit… I also missed her annoying self in my everyday life.' Yuki thought to herself as she allowed a small fond smile to appear on her face.

"So… we're finally at the Varia arc now aren't we?" Bea mused while Yuki nodded.

"And you are now also involved as part of one of the Vongola Decimos' Familgia." Yuki said while tapping Bea's forehead. "We need to make sure that you stay alive even though you're up against the Varia."

Someone knocked on the door and both of them looked at one another before Bea said that they're free to come in. When the door opened they saw Dino, Reborn and Iemitsu entering. All of them, except for Iemitsu who was still grinning but his eyes were sharp and serious, wearing serious looks. Dino held up a hand in greeting and introduced himself to Bea who was staring at them with confused and inquisitive looks.

"My name is Dino Cavallone, the head of the Cavallone Family. We heard from Reborn that you're Leo's younger sister which is a surprise seeing as no matter whose information system we used we were not able to find a hair of you anywhere in this planet. Now, we also have Yuki telling us that you are also hers and Varia's Cloud guardians' best friend. Now, we find that the moment the rings begin moving you coincidently appeared at the right time and right place in front of Maman." Dino casually said while he was still smiling at Bea although it slightly looked grim. "So, we're going to have to ask you Beatriz Vladimir, who are you?"

In Bea's mind, several memories flashed.

"_Hey big bro… who am I?" Bea asked Leo who was comforting her after a nasty nightmare which she couldn't remember. Leo paused and sighed._

"_Someday… maybe we'll find out Bea…" Leo murmured._

_Memories missing…_

"_Bea, do you know who you are?" __**His **__kind smile was slightly sad as they sat on the swings in the empty playground. Bea looked at __**Him**__ and grinned brightly ignoring that little voice telling her that she doesn't know that herself._

"_What do you mean? I'm Bea, just Bea!" Bea innocently said while __**He **__chuckled slightly but there was still that sadness inside his eyes._

"_Well then Bea, I hope… that you won't change from just being Bea. Remember that the true Bea, is the one that I am speaking to right now… Promise?" __**He **__held out his pinky finger and Bea didn't even hesitate for a second as she hooked it with her own._

"_I promise!" Bea grinned brightly as her bright green eyes glittered with happiness. __**He**__ merely smiled down at her and hugged her tightly and protectively._

"Sometimes… I wonder about that myself…" Bea's eyes took on a dazed look and Yuki waved a hand in front of her.

"Earth to Bea?" Yuki was used to this sometimes zoning out mode she would take on whenever somebody said some words that seems to trigger something. "I might be used to that zoning out of yours but the others really aren't."

Bea blinked before grinning sheepishly while mentally berating herself for becoming lost in her memories again. Her brother often reprimanded her in the past that whenever she did get lost in her memories she often found herself not paying attention to her surroundings and that could get her into trouble or an accident if she doesn't stop doing that.

"Ah… sorry!" Bea apologized at the trio who were watching her carefully. Their trained ears and eyes had caught Bea stating her previous words and it made them wonder what she meant by that. "Anyway, the only thing I could remember before I woke up in the hospital was…"

_**BANG!**_

_**Blood red eyes piercing her very being glanced at her from the other car before her eyesight blurred enough that the only thing that she could see was her two friends by her side…**_

"Blood red eyes…" Bea murmured. "Someone… with blood red eyes was the person who was responsible for my wounded self."

Yuki looked at Bea with a frown as she tried to remember someone with blood red eyes driving the truck that had hit their bus. But then she remembered that she had been too weak and about to die that she couldn't open her eyes except for a tiny squint as she whispered her previous last words towards her best friend.

"Blood red eyes?" Reborn raised an eyebrow. He had seen the girl freeze earlier and right now she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Yeah… and somehow… I don't think that's the first time I've seen them…" Bea paled further before she shook her head violently and plastered a forced smile on her lips but nobody was fooled even for a minute. "So… what did you guys come here for?"

Her changing of the topic was as obvious as the sun that was shining up in the sky. But all of the other occupants of the room decided to humor the girl seeing as she wouldn't budge on the topic even if they decided to question her about what she had said earlier. Although, they are a tad bit curious… From what she had looked like earlier it seems that the owner of those blood red eyes were truly bothering her.

"We just came here to ask you that and…" Iemitsu stepped forward and brought out a familiar ring. "This."

"H-Huh? W-what's that?" Bea feigned ignorance but Reborn kicked her on her head and she clutched it painfully.

"I know that Leo, that stubborn student of mine, had probably told you about the rings already, Dame-Bea. So you shouldn't feign ignorance anymore because it annoys me." Reborn deadpanned.

"You didn't have to kick me Reborn!" Bea yelled and flinched when Reborn turned gleaming evilly eyes towards her.

Iemitsu looked at the girl who oddly looked familiar to him… But he shook it off.

'Maybe it's just because she truly look similar to her brother save for some differences and their personality.' Iemitsu thought as he observed the girl. 'Not to mention Sanada did mention something about her Lightning Flames… Geeze, does it run in the family or something? Leo also did that when we were still healing him only with Cloud Flames that nearly destroyed the whole hospital room.'

"We'd like you to take the position of the Lightning Guardian, Vladimir Beatriz." Iemitsu seriously said. Bea froze as she stared at the rings in shock and disbelief.

Yuki was also surprised earlier when her boss said that Bea would become the next Lightning guardian instead of Lambo because even though Lambo is from the line of Vongola Primo's Lightning guardian it would not only cause a scandal throughout the whole mafia world that the next heir would have a child as his Lightning guardian but also because Tsuna would be giving much of a fuss over the cow child becoming his Lightning Guardian.

However, Bea was a different matter. She's the sister of the Shadow Hunter and also Reborn had told them that there's an underlying great potential behind Bea's seemingly slow progress with her training. The other Familgias would nearly accept her appointment as his sons' guardians and Tsuna wouldn't give too much of a fuss once Bea shows him her resolve.

"W-why me?" Bea stammered out the question. She hadn't been expecting this. Sure, she knew that since she has Lightning Flames there's that possibility of being approached by Tsuna's dad but what about Lambo? Wouldn't it mess with the timeline?

She felt someone tap her on her shoulder and she saw Yuki give her a smile. Yuki knew what her friend was worried about and to be honest she felt the same when she just entered this world a few years ago.

"Yuki?" Bea questioned Yuki who looked at Iemitsu.

"Boss, can I speak with Bea for now? I think I know what's worrying her. I felt the same before too." Yuki asked Iemitsu who raised an eyebrow but nodded.

When the trio left the room, Yuki sighed and poked the bruised girl on the forehead.

"When I first entered this world I didn't want to do anything that would change the timeline too so I was a bit reluctant when Iemitsu found me and tried me to become Lal's personal apprentice since I knew that if I did that then I would somehow change the timeline of this world." Yuki explained when Bea gave her a questioning look. "I know how you feel about changing something very important in the timeline most especially when you're going to become the Lightning Guardian. But I have to tell you Bea, this isn't just an anime that we are in now. We are in a real world with real human beings albeit they have some more supernatural powers and looks more stronger than most of the people in our world."

"I know that… But I'm more worried about the fact that I might do something that would not only change the world but somehow lead it to its doom." Bea whispered but Yuki snorted.

"If there's one thing I do know about you Bea, is that I know that you would never allow something like that to happen most especially to the people whom you most cherish." Yuki confidently said. "And I know that you've somehow grown fond of the annoying cow since I know that the other potential candidate would be him."

Bea sighed. She's still a little bit conflicted about this. But what Yuki said was right. This isn't just some anime now. This is their new home and world. It is a world where real human beings live and the characters of the anime world they are in right now has feelings and also own freedom of choice. They're not just pictures anymore.

"I understand…" Bea sighed.

"Don't you think… that if you were able to win this fight against Levi then not only would you make it better for Tsuna and the others since this time Sawada wouldn't need to butt into the battle but also because they would be less worried if it were you instead of Lambo?" Yuki asked Bea who nibbled on her lower lip.

"You want me to become Tsuna's Lightning Guardian don't you?" Bea quietly asked Yuki who blinked before nodding.

"I want you to become his Lightning Guardian because I know… that you would never be able to get over your guilt of pushing a child into battles like the Shimon and Arcobaleno Representative battles and get hurt because he became the Lightning Guardian." Yuki softly said and Bea closed her eyes before opening them.

"I've made my decision." Bea calmly said.

Yuki saw the determination in the girls' eyes and she smiled. She knew that she made the right decision of persuading her friend to become the Lightning Guardian. She hated to say it, but when she saw Tsuna and the other two visiting Bea's unconscious self earlier she knew that the girl had grown to have a tight bond with her new Familgia. Sawada would protect her with all his powers and Yuki had no doubt about that. She also had a feeling that if anyone would be able to help her friend face her past then it would be him and his friends.

Yuki called Dino to come inside the room again and a few minutes later they entered the room wearing curious looks as they looked at Bea who looked determined.

"Have you… made your decision?" Iemitsu carefully asked. Reborn had made it clear that if Leo's little sister denied the position then the Shadow Hunter would abide by her decision seeing as he also doesn't want her to get shoved into the middle of the upcoming Varia conflict.

Bea nodded and breathed in deeply. She knew that once she said her answer her whole life would change and whether that would be for the better or for the worse would remain to be unseen until the right time comes.

"Yes, I accept your offer for me to become Tsuna's Lightning Guardian." Bea quietly but firmly said and Iemitsu beamed.

He handed Bea the half Vongola Lightning Ring and the girl placed it around her neck. Iemitsu grinned at the girl.

"I was so worried that you would deny the position…" Iemitsu sighed in relief. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself haven't I? If Yuki here didn't tell you yet, my name is Sawada Iemitsu. I am Tsu-kun's Papa! I heard from Mama that she somehow adopted you and Leo as her children so welcome to our family!"

Iemitsu grinned at Bea who couldn't help but grin back. Iemitsu might have been a lousy father but his heart is still in it. He truly loves his family and the brightening of his eyes showed the incredible affection and fondness that he holds for his son and wife.

"Thank you… By the way Reborn, do you know where my brother is?" Reborn tilted his fedora down and smirked. His Arcobaleno pacifier had been glowing earlier and he was a bit curious as to who among the Arcobaleno that Leo had managed to convince to teach his little sister.

Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood Leo wearing his hit man outfit with someone beside him. Reborn raised an eyebrow before greeting his fellow Arcobaleno.

"Ciaossu Verde, I assume that you're the acquaintance Leo was talking about?" Reborn asked the spiky green haired infant who sniffed indignantly.

The infant scientist stared at the girl who stared back at him. The girl looked slightly ruffled and there were some bandages here and there but there was nothing that are serious enough to warrant her another stay in the hospital for the night. It appears Leo also thought the same and smirked evilly while Bea cowered underneath her sheets when she saw his smirk.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at what was happening and looked at the male who looked exactly alike Bea save for the fact that he is male and much older and taller than her friend. From what she would observe from her best friends' reaction it would look like this is her older brother but she couldn't believe that this was her best friends' older brother! All these years when she could have approached him… But she didn't because looking at him makes her remember her dearly missed friend who has apparently just arrived in this world.

"Are you Bea's brother, Shadow Hunter?" Yuki asked while tilting her head to the side slightly. Her icy blue eyes glinting with curiosity.

Leo curtly nodded and answered back with a question of his own.

"And I would assume that you are one of her best friend am I right, Yuki Sanada or shall I call you the Snow Storm?" Leo smirked as he saw Yuki flinch from the nickname before heaving a sigh. Yuki also smirked and took the offered hand and shook it.

"Well, just what I expected from the Shadow Hunter. I'm still going to beat your world record for one of the best aims." Yuki narrowed her eyes at the smirking man.

"Oh? A puny brat like you beat my world record? That would be impossible. It took me years to get the second world record just below Reborns' record." Leo smoothly said while ignoring the girl who was still glaring at him furiously. "Anyway, we'll have time to try and beat each others' records later on once we finish this little conflict of ours with the Varia."

Yuki snorted at the understatement. However, she understood that it really isn't the time for any petty rivalries so she let it go for now.

"Brat, this here is my acquaintance and one of my teachers, Verde. He'll be able to teach you how to use your Lightning Flames and control it." Leo said as he gestured to the scientist who was still staring at Bea who was by now, fidgeting uncomfortably underneath Verde's intense staring.

'Verde sure has an unnerving stare…' Bea thought before inclining her head towards the infant scientist.

"Nice to meet you Verde." Bea said politely while Leo snorted.

"So you can be polite… but only if I am around." Leo dryly said before gripping the back of her shirt and began to drag her off.

Yuki watched with amusement as her best friend began to yowl for help much like a cat and Leo continued on dragging her as if it was just normal for someone to drag an injured person out of her hospital bed none too gently. IemitsuReborns' evil smirk as he dragged his little sister out of the room. They couldn't believe that Reborn actually found another person who acted nearly just like him.

Verde watched the duo's interaction with Reborn with interest. Leo really change whenever he's around his little sister. He's more prone to show his emotions to other people and also, there was the fact that even if he was seemingly dragging the girl out roughly the two's sharp, experienced eyes could see that he was still careful enough that she wouldn't bump herself in places where there were still some bruises that could become worse if he didn't control himself. Reborn was pretty amused at their interaction though. There was also that smug pride inside of him that wells up whenever he sees Leo acting just as sadistic as him.

"L-Leo, shouldn't you be moe gentle to your little sister?" Iemitsu asked warily. This is the Shadow Hunter they are talking about. He is a wild card that the Vongola luckily has on their side much like Reborn. "She just nearly recovered from her wounds."

Leo stared at Iemitsu with a glare.

"The Varia will not show her any mercy just because she hasn't finished healing yet. In fact, they would most likely take advantage of that. Those people doesn't play nicely if you remember." Leo coldly said while Iemitsu held up a hand to show that he was admitting defeat.

Honestly, Iemitsu is preatty glad that Leo found his baby sister. Because unknown to most, whenever Leo speaks about his younger sister he looks pretty happy. Iemitsu understood that in the darkness if the world they live in, there are those who seeks comfort in the memories or thoughts of their loved ones just like how the CEDEF leader found comfort in the memories of his son and beloved wife. Iemitsu knew that Leo was slowly going down the path of darkness and was truly happy that Bea appeared to stop her brother from going down that path of destruction.

"It's alright Iemitsu-san, I understand what big brother is taking about. Besides, Yuki did tell me about the Varia and how they are very dangerous." Bea said with a grin on her face.

"Call me Papa, Bea-chan~ Since my beloved Nana has accepted you as one of her children then I shall become your Papa too!" Iemitsu pouted and everyone looked at Iemitsu with a disgusted and disturbed look while Bea settled for a sweatdrop.

"You will not corrupt my idiotic sister with your stupidity." Leo began to make shooing gestures at Iemitsu who looked dejected for a second before suddenly beaming. Leo merely glared at the blonde man. "And no, I will not call you Papa you idiotic blond."

"Daughter! Your big brother is being disrespectful to your daddy!" Iemitsu comically said and Bea had to snicker in amusement as her brother gave Iemitsu a disgusted look. So what she believed was right. Her brother would be incredibly annoyed in the presence of Iemmitsu.

Leo threw Iemitsu another disgusted look and gave Yuki a sympathetic one as he saw her heaving a sigh and shaking her head in dejection as she massaged her temples. It wasn't a rumor that the CEDEF leader was a handful for his people. However, he may be incredibly eccentric but when time calls for it, he would show everyone the reason why he was one of Vongola Nono's trusted friends.

"Ah well, I have to go. I still have to give the other rings to their rightful users." Iemitsu gave them another wave before walking out of the room. Reborn rolled his eyes before giving Dino an unneeded kick in the shin and watched with a smirk as his clumsy student dropped down to the ground. Bea paled as she saw what happened while Leo merely snickered at the unfortunate fate of his fellow ex-student.

"I'm going to make sure my dame student isn't planning on running away. Not that it would make any diffrence. I have a wide information network after all." Reborn said with a smirk as he watched Bea pale even further and Yuki unnoticeably wince a little in sympathy at Tsuna's poor fate. "I wish you luck in training the brat Verde. Brat, don't forget our gun training. Leo, make sure she wins her battle or at least survive the fight. Yuki, what do you plan to do?"

Yuki paused at thequestion before shrugging.

"I'll go help train my best friend." Yuki answered while Reborn nodded in understanding before suddenly disappearing into thin air.

Verde scoffed at his fellow infant's theatrics. That hit man really gets on his nerves most of the times. He turned to Leo who was deep in his thouhts most probably on how to make the most of the time.

"Leo, you know how to find me." Verde coldly said and Leo nodded in understanding. As the green haired infant began to slowly disappear into the ground he began to mutter something underneath his breath. "Stupid flashy hitman... I'll show you my capability to become a better teacher."

The other occupants of the room stared at the spot where the scientist used to be. Well, Leo was merely watching their reactiojs with amusement and at the spot where Verde was with an exasperated look. Those two arcobalenos has an intense rivalry with each other just like how Colonello and Reborn has one with each other.

"Verde, sometimes you're even much more flashy than that sadistic bastard." Leo said with a fond smirk before turning to Dino with a raised look. "Aren't you supposed to go and fetch your own student right now?"

Dino stood up with a sheepish look before suddenly realizing that he hadn't introduced himself to Bea. He turned to the female look alike of his fellow student and grinned charmingly.

"I forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Reborn's ex-student just like Leo here although I only became his student after Leo. I and Dino Cavallone. Nice to meet you cute little sister of Leo~" Dino smiled at Bea who smiled back at him. Leo glared at Dino as he placed an arm on the girls' shoulder protectively.

"You better not be flirting with my little sister Dino." Leo darkly said. "You might be one of my best friends but if you decide to mess with my little sister most especially when she's not even at the legal age I will kill you and hide your body somewhere even if I will have to create a war with the Cavallone family."

Dino laughed nervously at what his friend said. Yes, the two of them are friends. Leo might be a sadist like Reborn but even a sadist could take much of what another sadist could dish out. When he first met Dino the clumsy bronco thought he was scary before deciding to befriend him until the two went on a training the God of all Sadists made for them. The two immediatrly bonded over that and vowed revenge on their teacher much to Reborn's amusement.

"Really? You finally made a friend big brother?" Bea teasingly said before wincing when Leo suddenly slammed his fist on the top of her head.

"You can't say anything brat. You're the same socially stunted person just like me." Leo grumbled while the two others watched their interaction with amusement. "Anyway, we have to go now Dino. Verde's impatient like his much more smug and proud hit man counterpart. I wouldn't be surprised if he took out his ire on the brat."

Unknown to others, Verde is very much vicious and sadistic like Reborn when it comes to training his students. Leo had to admit once when he took some time to study under Verde's loving care (note the sarcasm) the scientist comes a close second on the ways of spartan training next to Reborn. Bea looked at her brother questioningly but Leo ignored it before continuing to drag his sister out so that they woud finally meet up with the scientist.

"You better go now Dino. I'm sure that Reborn would kill you if he found out that you're not doing the job that he asked you to do." Yuki said as she followed the siblings out of the hospital.

"So where are we going to meet up with Verde?" Bea asked her brother with a curious look. "How did you meet with Verde anyway?"

Leo shrugged but didn't answer. Bea pouted at that before turning to look at Yuki who was still staring at tae two of them with an intent look.

"Why are you staring at us Yuki?" Bea asked the girl who blinked before smirking.

"You two really look similar. The only difference would be the color of your eyes." Yuki observed while the duo raised an eyebrow at her. "Even your eyebrow raising is similar."

Leo shrugged. He already heard enough of that in their previous world. Sometimes people would even mistake the two of them for twins when Leo was older than his sister for a few years.

"We're siblings. Of course, we would look similar." Bea deadpanned when she accidentally bumped into her brother's back. He stopped in front of a telephone booth that looked out of place in a dark alleyway. "Why is there a phonebooth at the end of a very dark alleyway?"

Leo smirked before pushing Bea inside the booth. Bea stared at him weirdly before shrieking in shock when the floor beneath her suddenly gave way and she dropped down in the dark hole. Yuki stared at the girl's brother with a horrified look. At first, she didn't believe her friend when she said that her brother is a sadist but seeing the older male's antics she couldn't help but believe her.

"Ladies first." Leo mockingly bowed and gave Yuki an infuriating smirk. Yuki stared at the male with disbelief. Leo snickered at the girl's expression. Did she really think he killed his little sister? "It's the entrance to one of Verde's secret lairs. Now get in."

Yuki stared at him for a whole second before heaving a sigh. She slowly walked towards the now revealed hole and stared at it. Unknown to most, Yuki is rather unnerved whenever she's looking down from a high place. The exact opposite of Bea who acts like a hyperactive monkey that absolutely loves heights. Which is a surprise to most people seeing as the girl is very much a coward.

Yuki would soon deny that she, the Snow Storm, actually shrieked when Leo suddenly pushed her into the hole wearing a gleeful grin on his face. Yuki slid down the hole until finally she dropped down on a soft mattress. She groaned loudly before feeling someone poking her on the side. Yuki raised her head to glare at the sibling of the Devil prince. Bea blinked at the fierce glare before realizing what her brother mus thave done.

"He pushed you into the hole didn't he?" Bea asked while Yuki sighed and nodded. Bea shook her head with a smile of amusement in her lips as she helped her friend up. They saw Leo landing on his feet looking unruffled and as graceful as ever. He smirked smugly at the duo who looked at him with jealousy. Reborn did teach him to always look presentable and professional.

"You bastard... you didn't have to push me!" Yuki growled at the male who ignored her and went to the mechanical door and began pushing some codes into the typing bar by the side.

A few seconds later, the door soon began to open and Yuki and Bea looked at the incredible training field with shock and awe. It looked like a huge amazing race field that had all the environments be it snowy fields, beaches, rain forests and more. Yuki looked like she was drooling. One doesn't go underneath a spartan tutor without gaining some of their tastes for training. Leo whistled in appreciation at the view. Verde truly does do his work seriously. When he said that he was going to help Leo prepare his younger sister for her battle he merely thought that the scientist would just make a training menu that normal human beings would never understand. But to think that he actually prepared this...

"Welcome to one of the Arcobaleno's training field. I created this training field with different environments since the others were asking for it." Verde said as he suddenly appeared in a huge computer screen that would be seen in all the different environments. "If we train you in different situations then perhaps you would survive to see another day against the Varia Lightning Guardian."

Leo turned serious and looked at Bea. Bea saw his look and immediately her face turned solemn. The girl knew that this was a serious issue. Levi is dangerous not only because of his ability but also because of his personality to do his best to try and please Xanxus. He would do anything just to satisfy Xanxus needs even at the cost of his own life.

"As you know, Reborn and I has also decided that your best weapons would be a light sword and a pair of guns. You'll most likely prefer melee to ranged but you should do with ranged for the most time right now until I find a suitable teacher for you in that aspect. I may have dual swords however I prefer to use my gun most of the times." Leo said as he gazed upon the girl who blinked and nodded. "I could teach you some of my sword style and try to adjust it to your figure."

Bea nodded with understanding. In the past whenever they played videogames her brother often used ranged classes instead of melee. It didn't surprise her that her brother would prefer to use guns over swords. Bea looked at Verde once she heard him clearing his throat.

"For now, I shall teach you how to light up your flames and incorporate it into your attacks." Verde said. "Lightning flames can harden things to be used for defense as well as offense. It can also be used to numb a person's nerves by sending enoough electrical schock to the person so that your enemy would be temorarily inconvenienced. If one would think about it, Lightning Flames aer incredibly dangerous if you do not know how to handle it because when you are uaing these flames they are mostly powered up with your own emotions and resolution'"

Bea nodded in understanding as she mulled over the information Verde told her. So that was the reason why her lightning flames burst out in powerful waves earlier... it was because she had been so desperate to protect Tsuna and the others from Squalo that she had unconciously brought out her own lightning flames and coated the bullet she shot towards Squalo.

"We will begin our training..." Leo smirked as he nodded towards Yuki who got his message and inclined her head in understanding before bringing out her own bow and arrows which are suddenly coated in Storm flames. "Now."

With that, both experienced fighters pounced on the panicked girl.


	6. Target V: Conflict Battle Begins!

VI.  
Target V:  
Conflict Battle Begins!

Tsuna had been nervous ever since he had recieved the terrible ring from Dino. He still hadn't accepted the fact that he will soon drag most of his friends into the bloody world of the mafia and he doesn't want that... In fact, nobody would want to do that to his friends. But Gokudera immediately accepted and was now training under Shamal even though the doctor isn't really helping him that much and Yamamoto had accepted the title of being one of his guardians to prove himself against Squalo after he had suffered that humiliating defeat. The baseball addict was now training on the path of the sword under his father who unexpectedly knew how to wield such weapon.

Tsuna had a suspicion that Bea was also a part of his guardians now since she had been returning home with new fresh bruises and a very tired look. She was tight lipped when it came to him asking her what she had been doing. She said that Leo would murder her if she told him what they had been doing the past few days. Reborn hadn't been going easy on him too. The hit man had been teaching him how to control his HDWM self with Basil who apparently can do it too only with Rain flames.

"You really can't tell me what you guys have been doing for the past few days?" Tsuna asked his friends who looked at him with an exasperated look save for Gokudera who gave him an apologetic one.

"I told you, my pops have been teaching me how to use his sword style." Yamamoto said with a grin on his lips. "It's been going pretty well. I could use half of the style already."

"Big bro, Yuki and Verde would most likely strangle me if I told you what I had been going through the past days. The only thing I could probably tell you is that it had been mentakly, physically and emotionally tiring." Bea sighed tiredly as she ran a hand through her raven hair. "But it's been going kinda well if I say so myself. I'm not that confident but hopefully I would be able to last against my own opponent unlike before."

Tsuna winced when he remembered the scene they made with Squalo. That had been horrifyinh and eye opening for the soon to become Vongola Decimo. He felt incredibly useless as his friends rose and fell to protect him and he watched his life fly by waiting for Squalo to end his miserable life before Bea suddenly burst out green, electric flames that coated her bullets and gave them enough time for Dino to arrive.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes darkened as they remembered the same event and vowed to themselves that won't happen again.

Bea saw Kyoko and Haru with the children and smiled. She had grown fond of these people and would do anything to protect them. Kyoko saw the girl and waved her hands to get Bea's attention. Bea waved back and grinned before turning to her male friends.

"I'll go hang out with them for a while. It's been days since I actually spent some time with them." Bea cheerily said before running up to the girls and began chattering about different things.

Tsuna watched Kyoko with a wistful look and waved goodbye towards the girls before returning home with his two other friends discussing stuff like school, hobbies and normal things friends talk about. Unfortunately, Tsuna's intuition had been blaring ever since Bea spent some time with the girls. His intuition blaed louder when he saw that Bea and the children were still home when it's nearing night time already. Yamamoto and Gokudera had already gone home with the promise of meeting up with him tomorrow again.

"Tsu-kun, have you seen the girls and children? It's nearing night time so I'm very worried about them..." Nana asked Tsuna who was wearing the same worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Maman, Tsuna will got out and look for them." Despite the smile on Reborn's face as he looked at Nana, there was a serious tone on his voice and Tsuna did not like that one bit. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head after the boy nodded in agreement with him. "I'll go with him to search for the girls."

Tsuna slipped on his shoes and ran out of the house hurriedly. He had a bad feeling about all of these...

"Reborn... did something bad happen to Bea-chan and the others?" Tsuna asked Reborn worriedly.

"Not yet," Tsuna didn't like the sound of the word yet and hastened his walk. "But something bad would soon happen if we do not interrupt their meeting."

"Their meeting?" Tsuna asked and he felt Reborn nod.

"One of the Varia commander had finally decided to act on himself and tried to get one of your guardians' ring for his own." Reborn's fedora hat shadowed his eyes. "If what I heard from Leo is true then Bea is not ready to fight her counterpart just yet."

Tsuna's eyes nearly bulged out when he heard the words. It confirmed his suspicion that Bea was one of his guardians. But then, he remembered Reborn saying that Bea was not ready to fight yet and tried to quicken his searching for the group when he saw a piece of Grape candy, Lambo's favorite candy, on the floor.

Tsuna picked it up and looked around. The candle was still slightly warm meaning, it had just been thrown to the floor and that its owner must be nearby. Suddenly, they saw Kyoko and Haru with the children in their arms hastily walking away. When the two girls saw the duo they looked relieved and smiled at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san, Bea-chan is by the bridge apologizing to the stranger who Lambo bumped into." Haru told Tsuna before shuddering. "Haru doesn't like the look of that person. He looks pretty dangorus."

"Tsuna-kun, please go and accompany Bea-chan. I'm a bit worried about her." Kyoko asked Tsuna who nodded with a slightly panicked look.

"Dame-Tsuna, Lambo-sama forgot to ask Onee-san to give him the candies that she promised Lambo-sama!" Lambo pouted. " Onee-san promised Lambo-sama she'd give him if he didn't cry."

Tsuna sweatdropped at what Lambo said before heaving a sigh. He nodded to show that he heard before waving goodbye at the girls and rushed off towards the direction they pointed him to.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Bea had been walking with Haru and Kyoko while they watched the kids playing around. Bea made sure that she wouldn't lose sight of the children because that was one of the mistakes that had happened in the anime. Lambo nearly got hurt if it wasn't for Ryohei.

To be honest, Bea really did not expect that she would be having so much fun hanging out with Kyoko and Haru. In the anime, they had been mostly portrayed as damsels in distress but Bea could see now that things were pretty different.

Although Kyoko acted dense and oblivious most of the times, she ws actually very observant. Kyoko had confided to her earlier that she actually saw through most of the lies her older brother had given to her most of the times since he started hanging out with Tsuna. At first, Kyoko had been blaming Tsuna about her brother's recent injuries but when she saw that Ryohei actually fond something that he felt like worth fighting for then that means Tsuna is actually a very good person so she continued acting oblivious so that it would put her brother and Tsuna's mind at ease. But Kyoko really knew that something was up and she mostly worried about her older brother and his new group of friends.

Kyoko also told Bea that although Ryohei may seem dense and idiotic, the boer is actually very good at sensing who is a good person and who is not. This was the reason why she actually knew that Tsuna was a good person not only because of her instincts but also because of her brothers' instinctive good sense of person.

Haru actually came as a surprise to Bea that she was as observant as Kyoko and was actually much more calculative and analytical than the other girl. Haru admitted that it was some sort of a habit of hers to actually analyze a person and Bea commented that she's like her friend Yuki who is very good at analyzing a person's worth and trustworthiness. Haru said that when Reborn had said that he was a hitman the thought to be oblivious girl had spent the night up trying to prove and disprove the theory. Bea had been surprised when the two girls suddenly came out with the question.

The two had cornered her in her home one day and asked her that dreaded question.

"Bea-chan... are you and Tsuna-kun involved in the mafia?" Bea had been shocked out of her wits that day and gaped at the two serious looking girl.

The Lightning Guardian nearly had a heart attack when that question came and tried to come up with a pitiful lie but Haru had cut her thoughts off.

"Bea-chan... judging from that reaction I'd conclude that you guys really are involved in the mafia." Haru seriously said and Bea fell silent. "We ask that you be honest with us. We have as much right as to be involved with the truth."

Bea closed her eyes as a headache grew. She never expected this. It seems that what the voice said is true. Things are really not what it looks like.

"I don't... want to involve you guys in this because once you come in... there's no going out." Bea quietly said. "Once you guys come in, the things that we are protecting you two from, the pain, darkness and sadness that you may encounter miht be too much for you..."

But Kyoko had laid her hand on Bea's hand and when Bea looked at the auburn haired girl, Kyoko smiled warmly.

"Bea-chan, we know that it will be hard. I have seen my big brother's wounds when he had been attacked that time before you arrived when someone began to attack the school. I had also seen how Tsuna-kun had been wrapped up in bandages along with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun while Hibari-san had been wounded enough that he would not be patrolling his beloved school." Kyoko softly said. "That's why I know that you guys are strong enough to protect all of us. But Bea-chan, you can't always keep us in the dark. Not when the people precious around us are suffering because they have been trying so hard to fight and protect us."

Haru's hand descended on the two clasped hands and Bea looked at the cheerful but odd girl.

"Kyoko-chan is right, Bea-chan. We want to know what is happening not only because we deserve to know the things that could potentialy harm us but also because we also want to know what is happening to our loved ones. Haru thinks of all of you as her family even if Gokudera-teme is stupid and a bad influence to all the children out there." Haru seriously said but there was a small kind smile on her lips. "So please... tell us the truth."

Bea stared at the two determined eyes that would not back down until they got what they wanted. Bea could see a reflection of her past self when she had decided to stop letting her fears break her down and stand up. Bea sighed and a small sad smile appeared on her lips.

"Tsuna and the others are going to get angry at me for spilling the secrets to you two. But I can see that you guys really want to know... and the two of you do deserve to know what is happening." Bea said with a defeated tone. "I'm warning you guys one last time. Once you get in then you can never get out of our world. Tsuna had been against my decision but I proved to him that I won't back out. If one of you think that this is not a good choice then I suggest that you walk out of this room and forget the questions and what happened here for your own safety."

Bea waited for a whole minutte for either one or both to get up and walk out but they sat there staring at her with no hesitation in their eyes. Bea knew that what she was going to do is going to affect the storyline but she was beginning to think that this isn't just some sort of a manga. This is truly a world where there are living people with emotions and own decisions just like in her original world where to keep on living one must begin to make her own choices to shape their own future.

"No one? Well then..." Bea breathed in and when she opened her eyes they were sharp and stern. "Whatever you learn in this room better not leave its outer walls..."

Bea had spent an hour explaining what she was supposed to know to the two girls who listened with all seriousness and calm. Bea knew that at first, they would seem composed but once they are in their own closed rooms all ehat they had learned will soon be digested fully and that is when they will learn if they can truly handle the stress of knowing the truth.

Even since that day when she had told them the truth, at first it had been a bit awkward around the other two since they both know what it is that is somewhat happening but they had become to get closer as Bea somewhat filled them in with whatever is happening and the two girls often helped her relax by chattering about nonsensical stuff most of the times to get her mind out of whatever stress Reborn and her brother had been giving their group.

Back to the present, Bea was laughing at whatever Haru had been saying when she suddenly felt a sharp spike of killer intent coming near then. Bea breathed in sharply and her eyes narrowed in wariness. The two girls sensed the change in their companion and looked at her questioningly. Bea's training had contained learning how to sense evil or killer intent from far away because it could really save your life most especially if you have incoming enemies.

"Lambo!" They heard Ipin's accented words and they turned to see that Lambo had bumped into a dangerous looking stranger.

Bea's hands clenched and she looked at her companions to communicate her order for them to go and escape with the children to a safe place once they had gotten Lambo back.

Bea made sure that her Lightning ring was not seen before approaching the Varia assasin with a small apologetic smile on her lips.

"Lambo... you should say sorry to the person who you accidentally bumped into." Bea gently admonished the boy as she slowly approached them.

Lambo looked at his adoptive older sister with big teary eyes and he looked like he wanted to bawl. Bea sighed before bowing towards the Varia assasin politely.

"I apologize for my little brother since he's too frightened to say sorry." Bea said as she took Lambo in her arms and gave him to Haru who was looking at Bea worriedly.

Ipin was also sending the man wary glances since she also felt the evil intent coming from him before Kyoko carried the chinese girl in her arms.

"I'll stay behind and apologize to him in a moe proper way. You guys go and get home. It's getting pretty dark after all." Bea smiled comfortingly towards the two girls before returning her gaze towards the man who was getting pretty impatient.

It was quiet for a few seconds save for the retreating footsteps. Once Bea didn't hear them anymore she lost her smile and looked at the Varia assasin with a small frown.

"I'm a little bit surprised you didn't do anything earlier Mr. Varia assassin sir." Bea commented as she slightly unbuttoned her jacket so that she could breathe easier. Her Lightning Half ring dangled in the air and the Varia assassin sneered at her not deigning the girl an answer to her question.

"Levi-sama I have found the Lightning Guardian of the other Decimo candidate." The assassin's eyes narrowed. "We'll now initiate action."

A bunch of assassins circled the girl who frowned at her dilemma. She can't fight yet. Not that she can't defend herself it's just that her mentorss had forbidden her from fighting before her true battle. Her brother and Verde would kill her if she attacked without their permission and her weapons are still at the lab...

The only thing she could do for now was to dodge, something that she can proudly say she's good at.

In a flash, they began attacking the girl. Bea mentally cursed as she felt her body protesting. She forced herself to move out of the ways of the attack and began to try and find an opening which she can use to escape. She dodged the punch of the assassin in front of her and found a huge opening in by his side before quickly side stepping a bullet and dodged around the raised arm. She rolled to the side as an explosion rocked the groound from the bomb one of the assassins threw at her and made sure to maintain some distance between the group and her.

She breathed in deeply and tried to get her breathing back to normal. She's not that easily tired out anymore but a few days of training could only do so much. She could last thirty minutes of fighting now instead of the puny five minutes before when she just started out training with her brother. If she forced herself to prolong the fight then it could last for forty minutes but no more than that time. Verde and her brother had warned her that if she do so then she could potentially cause major harm to herself.

Bea sidestepped to the side but caught the wrong footing and stumbled down to the floor. The assassins jeered at her and pointed the gun towards her face.

"You're a pitiful fighter compared to Levi-sama. We'd be doing him a favor to destroy you now before you just humiliate yourself." Bea cursed her clumsiness and prayed that someone would arrive in time.

'Come on Ryohei... this was supposed to be the time you and the others come!' Bea fervently thought as she glared defiantly at the gun being pointed towards her face. She'd seen worse from her brother, Verde and Reborn.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BANG!

Tsuna quickly ran towards the direction of the explosion and gasped when he saw Bea tripping on thin air and stumbling down before the assassins pointed their guns towards Bea.

"Oh no!" Tsuna exclaimed while Reborn frowned before he felt a familiar presence and smirked.

"They have finally arrived." Reborn cryptically said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bea closed her eyes and waited for pain. She could hear the triggers being pulled when suddenly...

"EXTREME! SASAGAWA RYOHEI HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" A loud voice pierced their ears and when Bea opened her eyes she saw Kyoko's older brother with the assassin who was pointing his gun at her on the ground, unconcious.

BOOM!

An explosion came from the dynamite that had been thrown towards the group that had been sneaking a back attack and destroyed the sneak attack. Bea glanced up and saw Gokudera sneering down at her.

"What have you been training for if you can't even defend yourself towards these weaklings?" Gokudera sneered down at Bea who scowled back at him and stood up with a huff.

"I couldn't possibly disobey my two teachers who told me not to fight until they said so." Bea sneered back. "What about you? Resulting to the same, old tactics of throwing your fireworks everywhere Puppy?"

The two glowered at each other when Yamamoto suddenly appeared to swing an arm around the girl's shoulders. He wore the same goofy grin on his face and looked at their bickering with amusement.

"Maa, maa~ you two shouldn't be fighting, Gokudera, Bea-chan." Yamamoto laughed cheerily as he ignored Gokudera who was shouting and looked at the sulking girl with laughter bright in his eyes.

They heard the last body falling to the floor and sasw that the boxer had not even broken a sweat. The boxer turned to Bea with a bright smile and asked her if she was alright. Bea nodded while Ryohei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kyoko would not forgiv eme if you got hurt." Ryohei shivered at the memory of his sweet little sister being angry. "But those enemies were weak to the extreme!"

"Don't be naive." Reborn scolded Ryohei who looked sheppish and tilted down his fedora hat when he felt the dangerous aura's coming near and near their position. "The true monsters in this organization has finally arrived."

The group tensed wdhen they felt an even greater malicious intent coming nearer to them. Bea's eyes narrowed as she raised her head to look up against the sky and clenched her hands when she saw a large build of body blocking it. It was Levi, the Lightning guardian of the Varia and he was sneering at them.

"The boss shouldn't have had to dirty his hands with your filthy blood, fake trashes." Levi sneered. "Which one of you is the Lightning guardian? Let me know who it is that I will be destroying now."

Bea tamed down her rising temper when she looked down at them as if they were mere dirt under his shoes.

'So this stupid old man thinks he's wasting his time uh?' Bea seethed. 'Well, I'm not just going to stand here and let him insult me and everyone!'

"Hey, old man, stop underestimating me before I show you what I've been doing these past days." Bea growled as she stepped forward. She ignored the warning looks that her other companions sent her. "I'm the Lightning Guardian and there's no way in hell I'm losing to an old man with a boss complex like you!"

Reborn tilted his fedora hat down to hide his gleaming onyx eyes. He fought to keep down his amusement most especially when it's very much unneeded right now. He turned serious when he thought of the fact that they really shouldn't underestimate the Varia. There was a reason why they are feared among the rest of the mafia world.

However, Bea is ruly reminding him of the old days when he was still teaching Leo. Leo had been prety much of a hot headed boy back then. He doesn't like the fact that he's helpless and needed to depend on someone to teach him how to survive in the mafia world. In fact, although most of the underground world was unaware of it, Leo has been so eager to prove himself better when he was just a teenager and most often ended up in a near death experience because of his recklessness.

Now, Reborn understands the need to prove yourself and he also understood that you have to take the risk sometimes to grow up and become stronger. However, Leo crossed the line when he nearly died that time when he foolishly decided to face the attacks headon without any backup plan. Reborn had to save his student's hide not only because it would have been such a waste of a time when he spent mos tof his busy schedule training the boy to become one of the best hitman in the world (next to him, of course) but also because he has slightly grown a bit fond of the brat's sarcasm and intelligence. It reminded him of himself back when he was just starting out too.

However, the Varia, most especially Levi, is someone you cannot underestimate or afford to rile up because if they do use their full power against the teenagers then they would stand no chance. Levi is incredibly loyal to his boss just like how Gokudera is loyal to Tsuna. He is prone to exploding in anger whenever you question his capability as someone who would serve Xanxus. As much as he finds it amusing that the normally cowardly girl is actually doing something so out of character for her.

Reborn decided to kick the girl's head and smirked when he heard the yelp.

"What was that for Reborn?" Bea pouted. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I don't want you to die before you can even use the items Leon had given you earlier. You would have made poor Leons' hard work useless." Reborn bluntly said while Tsuna gaped at the girl.

"Wait... so that was where you went that one day!" Tsuna exclaimed when he remembered that time Reborn had given him a short one day break. He ended their training early which was quite odd for a spartan trainer like Reborn.

Not to say that Reborn didn't make up for their early dismissal. The next training was absolutely hell. Tsuna could remember when he got back from the training that his body felt like a huge open wound with salt being placed in it.

Reborn smirked as he remembered when he and Verde had taken to bickering with each other when it came to claiming Bea as a student. However, in the end Verde had to submit in defeat since he has to admit most of the weapons that Leon often spat out is very much powerful and suits the person they are given to. Reborn hadn't been shocked at the three weapons she had gotten but Leon giving her some additional stuff is pretty surprising.

"Well... you are right over there..." Bea murmured sheepishly before returning her attention to the Lightning Varia guardian who ws sneering down at her.

Reborn tensed when he felt the other familiar killing intent arrive beside Levi.

"Levi, my dear, you shouldn't steal our prey you know?" A flamboyant man said in a cheerful voice while Levi threw him a disgusted look.

"These are the other candidates? They look weak. Ushishishishi~" a blonde haired teen who looked older than them for at least two years gave out his creepy laugh. His eyes were not seen from behind his long bangs and his lips stretched into a wide huge cheshire cat grin.

Bea's eyes narrowed when it came into contact with the man in the middle. His blood red eyes glaring at them as his lips were twitched into a sneer. Bea's hand twitched erratically as she had to push down the urge to fight with these people. She's still scared of fighting but the continuous fihting with her brother, bestfriend and occasionally with Reborn or Verde had her addicted with the thrilling rush their battle gives her.

Tsuna saw his friend twitcing and breathing in deeply as if trying to calm herself down. Tsuna was worried about Bea. It looked like she was truly scared of fighting. Unknown to Tsuna, he's half right and wrong on his observation.

Among their party only Gokudera had seen what the tension was for. After all, he had experienced that feeling and tension before the battle most of the times. The bomber knew that the girl had been training pretty hard through the night as he had seen most of the bandages that would be revealed everything she stretched a bit too much and the fatigue that appeared in her eyes whenever they came into contact with his. Not to mention, her teacher are the arcobaleno Verde, Shadow Hunter and the Snow Storm.

"It would be better for you trashes if I end your pathetic lives right here and now while I am still feeling mercy." The Varia leader sneered at them all and Tsuna's group tensed at the threat as they weilded their weapons.

Reborn also had his own weapon out. There was no telling what Xanxus was thinking. He knows that the Varia leader is very temperamental and dangerous whenever he lost control of his anger. Such events often ended up with death for the responsible party. Xanxus hands began to glow a bright tainted orange while his other people looked at him in disbelief.

"Right now boss? We'll all get caught up in the explosion!" The flamboyant man, Lussuria, yelped as he tried to get some distance between him and the temperamental boss.

However, before battle could escalate from the tension, a huge axe pick suddenly embedded itself on the floor in between the two opposing parties.

"Not now Xanxus. This is hardly the place to hold the battles." There stood Iemitsu with Basil at his side and a pair of identical looking women with long pink hair and tanned skin.

His normally goofy face was firm with seriousness present in his eyes. There was no hint of smile in his lips while Tsuna gaped at his father before Reborn decided to stop his student from making a fool of himself and his family. However, Tsuna still pointed his hand on the man with disbelief in his eyes.

"What are you doing otousan?" Tsuna demanded while Iemitsu flashed his son a small smile before turning serious once again.

"The Ninth has released a statement to hold the Vongola Half Ring battles. Both candidates for the Rings will have to fight for their respective elements." Iemitsu declared as he brought out a letter with a dying will flame as its seal.

Xanxus took it and skimmed the letter before sneering at the blonde haired man who smiled back at him but it looked like more of a grimace than a smile. He tossed the letter back to Iemitsu who caught it with ease and the pink haired women stepped forward.

"We are representatives of the Cervello Famiglia and we will be the moderators of the Ring Battles." The woman on the right said. "The venue of the Ring battles will be held at the Namimori Middle School."

"The Guardians that will be battling tomorrow will be the holders of the ring of the Sun." The woman on the left said. "The battle will begin at 10 at night. Please be reminded that being late will automatically give you a disqualification."

"EXTREME! I'm up first!" Bea clutched her ears when Ryohei suddenly yelled beside her. Gokudera glared at Ryohei viciously and began to yell curses not meant for kiddies to hear.

Bea finally got the ringing down and breathed a sigh of relief. But then she placed a serious look on her face as she remembered the order of the Riong battles. She knew that if this continued on then the next battle will be hers. She had to try not to get herself disqualified because that was how Tsuna had to relinquish his own ring just so he could save Lambo. Bea played with the ring on her neck before letting it go when she heard Tsuna calling out her name.

"Are you alright Bea-chan?" Tsuna asked with a worried look as he had seen the girl was absent minded.

"I'm fine. Just getting jitters since I could get the next battle or whatnot." Bea shrugged before giving him a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, the earpiece that Verde had given her earlier crackled into life.

"Idiotic brat, I want you to be back here right now. We need to increase your training so that you could at least hold yourself against Leviathan." Verde's bored drawling voice soothed most of her own nerves and she nodded ignoring the weird looks the others were giving her.

"Alright, I'll go there once my business here is done. I'm pretty hungry after all that excitement so after Maman's dinner I'll get back to training." Bea said as her stomach growled loudly. "Ciao~"

She heard the earpiece crackle off again before looking back at the people who was now watching her with raised eyebrows. She flushed red and grinned sheepishly.

"I am hungry and besides, it's been too long since I last ate Maman's food." Bea said. "You guys going to return to training immediately?"

Reborn nodded despite Tsuna's complaints before he kicked the young Vongola Decimo candidate away. Ryohei and Yamamoto waved him goodbye saying that they also need to train before going away. Gokudera glared at her and gave a grudging goodbye before turning on his heels and stomping away. Bea raised an eyebrow at the back of the bomber wondering why he was so angry before shrugging and thinking that he must be angry she was not paying attention to Tsuna.

Bea looked at the dark sky before frowning and walking back to the Sawada residence so that she could eat Nana's amazing food.

'Hopefully, with all our training everything will go well.' She played with the ring on her neck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day came too quickly for everyone and Tsuna and most of the other guardians are wondering where the raven haired girl is. Reborn looked at his phone and scoffed before shaking his head in amusement. He looked at his stupid student before informing him of the news.

"Dame Bea will be coming here later on. She'll end her training early since Verde said that she will need all her strength if she suddenly gets in charge of the battle tomorrow." Reborn said while Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. He thought that Bea had been attacked yesterday when she went back alone or something troubling. "You should have more faith in your own guardians Dame Tsuna. Dame Bea has been training hard for the past few weeks. She nearly got killed at times on her training if it wasn't for the fact that she has a strong will."

Tsuna looked surprised and even more worried at that. To think that one of his friends have nearly died just because they were training for this conflict is very troubling. He couldn't bear it if they did die...

"Extreme! Don't worry Sawada! I'll win this battle to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled out with the same enthusiasm and energy as he always does.

Reborn smirked. He knew that his fellow arcobaleno Colonello had been training the knuckle head hard for the past few days and he was intrigued as to how much the boxer has gone far for just a few training sessions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Shit!" Bea cursed as she was cornered by a bunch of robots into a corner.

She stood there staring at the huge army of robots gaining upon her before finding an escape route that was highly risky and dangerous. However, as it is, she cannot attack much unless she has decided to become very resourceful and try to use everything around her to beat all these robots.

"You can't be giving up right there, brat." She heard Verde drawl through the speakers. "Use everything that we have taught you to survive."

Bea paused and began to slide on the slippery floor underneath all the slow robots. She could only be thankful that this was just the first level or she would have been screwed already.

'But I need to succeed in all of these trials... if I can't then that would mean I'm still not ready to beat him.' Bea clenched her hands before finding a lone piece of metal rod on the floor and slid towards it so that she would at least have something to defend herself with. 'It's time to show this bastard I'm not going to lose to my own fears!'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna looked worried as the boxer had accidentally punched the metal covered knee and nearly broke his own hands. Lussuria was now taking advantage of the distracted boy and began to attack him.

"Oniisan!" Tsuna yelled as Ryohei fell to the floor.

Ryohei mentally cursed himself for not paying attention. His teacher had already warned him about the odd man's techniques so it should have been easy to avoid attacking that darned part!

"You should focus my dear boy~" Lussuria noises towards the boxer who look disgusted.

"You're weird to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he scrambled away from the man.

You don't know how right you are about that our dear boxer...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let me guess... It was Yuki who suggested this stupid maze of a mirror with stupid scary things jumping out of the mirror to attack me!" Bea shrieked in fear as she ran away from a creepy lady who was grinning grotesquely at her.

Yuki smirked from the front of the monitor as she took great amusement in her terror. To be honest, it really wasn't her idea. It's mostly from her older brother who scarily enough knows so much stuff about her despite being reunited only for a few weeks.

"I must say, this is a pretty good way of using your scarily realistic simulation machine to make her get over her fears." Yuki commented while the scientist smirked smugly.

"Of course, you should never expect less of my capabilities as an inventor and scientist." Verde smugly said.

While the two were conversing casually about different scientific stuff, Bea was busy trying to get her bearings straight even after the many scares that she had suffered. Bea shivered as she saw another picture of those dreaded creepy dolls.

'Enough with the scary things already!' Bea cried inside her mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'I wonder how Bea-chan is...' Tsuna's mind strayed towards the girl who was currently missing.

"Dame Bea's coming." Reborn simply stated while his eyes did not even stray from the Sun match. "My acquaintance must be making some final touches in her training."

"Final touches?" Gokudera asked Reborn. "What kind of final touches, Reborn-san?"

Reborn smirked but did not deign them a reply. Tsuna huffed indignantly at his tutor's habit of not answering most of their questions. It frustrates him that even if Eborn answered them it mostly paved way for a new question in their minds.

"Why don't you just answer our questions, Reborn?" Tsuna whined while Leon suddenly turned into s huge hand fan and slapped the boy at the back of his head with it.

"I won't answer a question that could be answered if you would just wait." Reborn deadpanned. "Now concentrate onyour Sun guardians' battle."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, at least you survived the obstalce course and a five minutes battle with me but only barely. You still have a lot of space to improve on but so far, so good." Leo said as he stood over his wounded and panting sister.

Bea laid a hand on her face and closed her eyes trying to doze off. Battling Leo took a toll on her energy and her body was as sore as hell. Once she had at least gotten her breathing back to normal she opened her eyes and looked at her brother who was typing something on his phone.

"Do you think I would at least last in a battle with the old man?" Bea asked in a quiet voice. "What are you typing anyway?"

"Currently, we cannot be sure but seeing as you were merely dodging earlier and trying to last a battle with me without using your flames I can be sure that you'll at least lastin a battle against him until you finish up the last of your limited time of battle I mean." Leo said while looking at his sister in the eyes. "I daresay you have a lot of brain than that brainless ape. You should be able to outwit him a couple of times. But make sure not to underestimate him because once you do then that will be the end of your own life."

Bea nodded to show her understanding when the door to their right opened and Verde and Yuki walked out wearing smirks on their faces. The siblings raised an eyebrow at that and Yuki blinked at the duo before laughing loudly.

"Sometimes, I really forget the two of you are siblings because you two act the polar opposites of the other. It's when you guys act so similarlh that I am reminded that you two do share the same blood like right now." Yuki smiled amusedly. "Your eyebrow raising are really similar."

"Of course, I was the one who taught her that after all." Leo said with a proud smirk on his face.

Verde rolled his eyes at Leo before pressing a button on one of his remote control. A secret platform raised up to reveal most of Bea's hidden weapons. It had been cleaned and inspected thorougly for any malfunction or any damage by Verde and the scientist made some necessary upgrades on them to increase their capability of producing destruction.

"Brat, for the final adjustments, just do what we told you to do in your free time. I believe you are aleady running out of them. Finish them all and that would be enough preparations." Verde stared at the girls' bright green eyes with his own green orbs. "The percent of your success depends on your capability to think and act on your feet. Do NOT act carelessly. That's one of the reasons why people end up dead. Do not freeze on your spot unless needed and you know you can dodge or take whatever attack that will be heading towards you and most of all, remember that you only have a maximum of forty minutes to fight. If you decide to go on, which I suggest you do not do, make sure that you would only take up five minutes at most."

Leo and Yuki nodded while Bea sighed before nodding her head to show that she understood. The trio had burned into her mind those advices from the beginning of their training.

"You could die, brat. Over exerting your body limits is another way of committing suicide." Verde bluntly said. "I will not permit you to die on your very first battle and waste my time from training you when I could have used it on more productive researches that would have been making the life of the human race better."

Bea pouted at that while Yuki and Leo snorted in amusement. Bea and Verde has a unique relationship... well, if you call subject and scientist a unique relationship. Verde often states that he's doing this as a mere favor to Leo and also so that he could also study her interesting abilities. While Bea would say that they are merely using each other for their own convenience.

"Alright," Bea stretched as she stood up. "Do you guys still think I would be able to catch Ryohei's match in time?"

Verde's eyes gleamed with mischief before bringing out a button and pressed it. Suddenly, a platform appeared underneath Bea's feet and shot up to the sky or rather, the outside world. The trio ignored the shrieks coming from the girl who had just ascended and looked at each other with serious looks.

"If what your intel says is right then that would mean that the brat would be fighting tomorrow." Yuki said as she leaned on the wall with a frown on her lips. "I'm worried about her. Unlike the others, she truly does not havy any experience in fighting save for the spars and training matches that she been having with us. Hell, even that wimpy Decimo candidate has more experience with fighting seeing as he has ready fought Rokudo Mukuro."

Leo sighed and massaged his temples. He is incredibly worried about his sister even though he may not show it to her. There's the possibility that the Varia or rather, Levi would not be going easy on her because she is his little sister. They would believe that she already had some sort of training. But as far as he knew, everyone in Vongola and that counts the Varia knows that he had been searching for her since he came into the view of the underground world. It is very worrying. His sister cannot handle Levi even at his fifty percent released power.

"We'll just have to make sure she survives the battle at least. Our training has ensured that and we have somehow beaten that ironic fear out of her." Verde drawled as he began typing in his laptop that was especially made for him. "Save for some occasional flinches, she will be able to fight without freezing if there should be a storm that day."

Yuki suddenly had a question in her mind. It had been bothering her from the beginning but she brushed it off because it was not the right time to ask the question. They were also busy training day and night for Bea's battle.

"Leo-san... why is Bea scared of thunder storms?" Yuki asked Leo who froze and sighed. Leo pressed a hand to his face and thought of how to answer the question.

"From what Bea told us, you peeked into her past right?" Leo asked Yuki who nodded with a shamed look. "Well, most of the accidents occured in a thunder storm and that somehow placed an innate fear in her."

Yuki looked horrified while Leo looked tired. Verde somewhat knew of what had happened to the othe male's younger sister since Leo told him a bit of his past.

"That's... a horrifying way to develop a fear of something. I thought that it was just because she never grew out of her childhood fears." Yuki murmured while Leo darkly smiled.

"Most of her fears are born from something reasonable. Although... some of them are born because of my own method of training her." Leo slightly smirked at that and his eyes gleamed in amusement as he heard the girl snort and roll her eyes in exasperation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna yelped in surprise when a hole appeared on the ground beside him and a slightly ruffled Bea appeared. There were new bandages on her and she looked absolutely tired.

"I never thought that I was just underneath you guys." Bea whined as she fell on the floor and tried to sleep her fatigue off ignoring Tsuna who was fussing over her. She kept her face on her arms which she had put in front of her face so that she wouldn't be kissing mother earth. "How's Ryohei-san's fight?"

Suddenly she gave out a scream when Reborn kicked her on her tender side. That was the part where Leo had gotten her with his guns earlier. It hurts like hell for the girl…

"Of all the freaking places why there?" Bea groaned out with a suffering look.

"Why don't you just watch Dame Bea." It was not a question. It was an order from the renowned hitman.

Bea raised her head and watched as Ryohei finally hit Lussuria down. She stared at him blankly before returning her head back her arms.

"If I had know that the battle was finished I didn't have to bother..." Bea whined while Tsuna gave her an amused and exasperated look. "I should have just gone home and slept forever and ever..."

"But if you slept forever then wouldn't that mean you're dead?" Tsuna asked while Bea raised her head again and stared at Tsuna with a deadpan look.

"I'm not dead. Just asleep." Bea deadpanned.

"I-I still have enough power to fight!" Lussuria said with a desperate tone. He tried to stand up and form his own fihting stance.

Tsuna and the others were looking at him with a confused look as Bea and the other more experienced people's eyes darkened as they realized what was happening. Bea buried her face on her arms and again and tried to block out all sound while Reborn's fedora hat was tilted so that it would shadow his eyes. While Gokudera grimaced and his eyes gleamed knowingly.

"Why are you so desperate to continue on fighting when it's pretty obvious that you have already lost?" Ryohei asked with a confused look.

"Gola Mosca, shoot him." Mammon nonchalantly said as the robot brought out its own gun and pointed it to Lussuria while Ryohei finally realized what was happening and his eyes widened.

Bea still heard the shot even when she had covered her eyes and ears tightly. That sound haunted her for some reason and when she raised her head she saw blood leaking out from the gun hole in the odd man's chest and his body falling down to the floor amidst the silence. One Lussuria's body reached the floor with a thump, Ryohei exploded and the innocent viewers like Tsuna and Yamamoto looked shocked.

"Why did you do that to the extreme?!" Ryohei roared. "Isn't he your ally?"

"Stop talking as if you know what this is about scum." Squalo sneered. "The Varia has no place for the weak."

Tsuna's hands were clenched and his eyes slightly flashed. His lips were twisted into a disapproving frown as he stared with his caramel brown eyes towards the right hand man of Xanxus. Reborn saw his student's look and slightly smirked in amusement.

"But he's still a part of your team!" Tsuna said with a frown set on his face. "That's not how you treat your teammates."

"Dame Tsuna that's how the Varia treats people who lost their own battles." Reborn seriously said while Tsuna still frowned.

"Still..." Reborn kicked Tsuna on the back of his head with a smirk on his lips.

"You should worry about your battles first before you worry about how they handle things in their own famiglia." Reborn reprimanded Tsuna before he glanced at Bea who was now sleeping. His eyes gained a devious glint and soon they heard Bea shrieking out in pain and begging the hitman infant for mercy.

Reborn was twisting Bea's arm behind her and it was incredibly painful for the girl whose body felt like one huge bruise. Reborn finally released her once he saw that she was wide awake. Bea groaned in pain as she tried not to move her arms since Reborn twisted it painfully.

"Why did you have to wake me up like that Reborn? What if you accidentally broke my arm because of what you were doing?" Bea whined while Reborn grinned at her deviously.

"Then it will be quite a challenge for you to win your battle won't you?" Reborn's eyes gleamed mischieviously. Bea sighed in return.

Tsuna watched their interaction with a sweatdrop at the back of his head and shook his head in defeat. Bea forced herself to stand just at the same time the Cervello declared who will hold the next battle.

"The next battle shall be the holders of the Lightning Ring." Bea perked up at that and her hand twitched. "The battle will still be held here and the schedule remains the same. Please be reminded that those who are late will be declared disqualified."

Levi gave Bea a sneer before walking off not looking back at them. Bea stared at her opponent's back before a frown settled on her lips. She somewhat knew of Levi's abilities and knew that he is a dangerous enemy you would never wish to face. She touched the bangle in her right wrist and began fiddling with it as she was deep in thought. Tsuna saw the bangle and peered at its odd design with curiosity.

"What's that Bea-chan? Did you always have that bangle with you?" Bea jumped when Tsuna suddenly zoomed into her bangle and grinned sheepishly.

"This is something I actually recently got." Bea said as she grinned secretively at the bangle while Gokudera snorted.

"We really don't have the time for accessories." Gokudera glared at Bea who glared back at him. "You better win your battle tomorrow brat."

Bea shrugged. She's still not sure if she can win against a much more experienced man than her. Sure, she had improved in the past days but none of them really can be sure that she would win or at least survive against Levi. Bea yelped out in pain when Reborn smacked her at the back of her head. Tsuna sweatdropped as his tutor began to abuse his friend.

"You can win this battle if you fight with your dying will!" Reborn said in his squeaking voice. "Besides, if you lose then you'll be facing my gun..."

Bea gulped and held out a hand to seemingly defend herself from the violent baby.

"Alright! I'll try to win my battle but against someone like Levi I'm just a newborn baby in the form of fighting." Tsuna blinked as he heard what the girl said and then remembered that she really wasn't there when they fought against Mukuro. Actually, she doesn't even know about what they had battled and gone through while that Namimori Crisis battle.

But Tsuna could see that Bea had somehow truly wormed into their lives so unexpectedly just as how Reborn had also done so when he first met him. He became so comfortable with his friend's unique air that he forgot she had just arrived in their lives.

To be honest, it already felt like he knew the girl for so long already.

"Besides, why are you abusing me? I'm not even your student!" Bea inched away from Reborn whose eyes gleamed.

"I believe I was the one who taught you how to handle those guns. Your brother may be profecient at them however, he's a bit too busy training you in your other aspects that is why he asked me to teach you." Reborn smirked. "That makes you my student just as how Dame Tsuna is. Besides, even if you aren't my student I will still abuse you because it is amusing how you normally react to some of my fun~"

"The hell?! You're the only one who finds your torture fun." Bea mumbled before shrieking when Reborn suddenly shot her.

"I heard that." Reborn smirked.

Bea gulped at the deadly gleam in the infant's eyes. Gokudra suddenly coughed his throat and looked at Bea with all seriousness.

"Do you think you can win, shrimp?" Bea bristled at the nickname before she frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"It... depends." Bea hesitantly said. "My techniques are not fully polished and my teachers said that I will be having a hard time fighting Levi but I suppose it depends on how I would be able to handle the battle."

Reborn's fedora hat shadowed his eyes as the other guardians looked at Bea in confusion. He knew what she was talking about and he knew that they would have been at a great disadvantage if Verde and the others did not solve it.

"What do you mean by that Bea-chan?" Yamamoto asked Bea with his head tilted slightly to the side as he looked at her with curiosity. "Are you scared?"

Bea wondered about that herself. She's a coward who mostly runs away at the first sight of things that she greatly fears so she was actually wondering why the Vongola had chosen her as Tsuna's guardians. At first, she was scared of fighting, scared of being hurt but then her brother gave her these words...

_I hate people who needlessly risk their lives for something not knowing that sacrificing themselves would be more damaging to the people who cares about them. However, I despise people who would never take the risk of facing their own fears so that their loved ones would be safe for the sake of being scared of being hurt. I don't blame you for being scared of getting hurt since any normal human being would but I did not teach you to go back your own promises and to be a coward._

_Let it be known that getting hurt for protecting your loved ones is better than running away when they are trusting you with their own lives._

"Yeah... I am scared..." She admitted before smiling gently. "But don't worry I'm not about to run away when my friends believes in me. After all, my teachers taught me better than that."

Bea has a determined look on her face while Tsuna blinked before smiling in understanding towards the girl. Gokudera coughed and flushed as he glared at the girl who was grinning at him.

"W-who said anything about believing in you idiot? I was just worried that you would shame Juudaime's name if you lost the battle tomorrow!" Gokudera growled while Bea grinned at him teasingly.

"You're such a tsundere Goku-puppy~" Bea teased the bomber before giggling as she ran away from him.

Tsuna followed them with an exasperated look but there was a fond smile on his lips. Yamamoto was found laughing beside Bea as he also teased Gokudera in his own oblivious way while Ryohei was also adding unnecessary comments that was riling the bomber even further.

Reborn watched them from Tsuna's head and allowed a small gleam of pride and excitement as he saw Tsuna's family growing even tighter together. He saw his male student smiling happily, something he knew that was rare before since Nana had often hinted at it, and Leo's younger sister laughing and grinning sincerely even as the hot headed Storm continued chasing her waving his dynamites above his head as he spewed out threats at her back.

He saw Bea's lonely eyes back when he just met her along with Tsuna. When Nana had introduced the girl, he saw her for what she was...

A child, yearning for friendship or at least companionship. When he found out that the girl is truly the sister that his hitman student has been searching for nearly all his life, he knew that something must have happened to separate the close siblings. Before Bea reunited with her brother and friends, her eyes had become haunted or rather, blank whenever she was left to her thoughts and Reborn did not like that. Not only would they be losing such great potential but he would rather not allow a person underneath his care to descend the path of insanity, darkness and loneliness.

He nearly ventured that path before if not for Nono, Iemitsu(Reborn admitted grudgingly) and Luce. Hell, he even admits that his lackey and Colonello also pulled him away from that path. That path is not pretty and he knows that those who went in too deep would never be able to come back. They would be roaming the world as mindless zombies or rather... mindless killing machines. He stopped Leo from going down then he will stop Bea from going down that path as well.

"They really are becoming quite a tight family, aren't they Reborn?" Reborn did not even blink as Iemitsu appeared. "So Leo's little sister's battle is tomorrow... I wonder how she'll hold herself against Xanxus' loyal servant."

"She'll do fine. Leo is my student and she is also my student. She won't fall that easily." Reborn smirked confidently.

Imitsu chuckled before his goofy face turned into a more serious look.

"The center is becoming restless. I may have to go back soon just to find the source of all truth so that everything will finally make sense at last." Iemitsu murmured so that nobody else but the two of them would hear. "I will leave the Rings to you. Leave the center to me."

Reborn gave a slight nod to indicate that he had heaard before kicking Tsuna down as he nearly burst into tears when he saw his friends causing chaos around him. The poor boy yelped and that was enough to stop the rambunctious group for a while as they looked at him in worry.

"Are you okay Tuna-kun?" Bea asked when she saw Reborn kick her friend down.

"Juudaime, you're not hurt are you?" Gokudera fussed over Tsuna who looked up with tears in his eyes. Bea nearly had a nosebleed at the cute kicked puppy(quite literally) look the boy had in his face.

"Maa~ You should be more careful Tsuna." Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"Are you alright Sawada?" Ryohei's booming voice made the people near him wince.

"You should be able to control your subordinates, Dame Tsuna." Reborn smirked at the sulking face of his student. "You won't make a good boss if you didn't."

Tsuna looked like he wanted to rip his hair off in frustration.

"I TOLD YOU! I AM NEVER GOING TO BECOME A MAFIA BOSS!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bea yawned and went down to their kitchen to get a cup of milk. However, she was surprised to see a visitor waiting for her.

"Yo, young Oneechan." There sat ten years later Lambo drinking milk. "My younger self must have accidentally used the bazooka when he tried to sneak inside your house."

Bea blinked before she shook her head with fond amusement. He must have wanted to sleep with her again. That has always been their way. At first, Leo had the child facing his gun before Bea reprimanded her older brother for scaring off Lambo. She told the child that he's free to sneak inside her bed if he wants to sleep with her. Leo often teased her saying she's a lolicon and it never failed to rile her up.

"So, how's the future Lambo?" Bea asked as she sat in front of the teenager. Lambo's eyes gained a wistful look befpre he shook his head.

"It's pretty well. You still baby me and the others a bit also you're still like a coward when it comes to stuff. Oniisan still has to save you from the cockroaches and he still has to help you calm down whenever you have to speak before a crowd. Granted it's rare when you have to but those are really comical moments as the others has to trap you in your room with bullet proof doors and windows so that you won't escape." Lambo grinned as his eyes twinkled brightly.

Bea flushed in embrassment at what she was doing in the future. To think that even the cowardly cow brat would actually tease her about stuff like these...

"Like you have anything to say about being a coward, crybaby." Bea grumbled while Lambo chuckled sheepishly.

Lambo rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the younger form of his adoptive older sister. She really hasn't changed since ten years. The only difference is that the this girl has less scars than the one in the future. His eyes turned solemn as he realized what they were about to face in the future.

"Oneesan..." Lambo looked like he wanted to say something... anything to warn her about the trials that is to come just so that she won't be as hurt as she is right now.

Bea saw the look and wondered what made the normally childish boy look so pained and... sad.

"Why do you look so sad bambino?" Bea didn't know why but it just felt right to call the ten years later form of her adoptive younger brother that nickname she calls his present form. She saw Lambo freeze and it worried Bea. "Bambino?"

Lambo smiled wryly at Bea as he extended his arms as if wanting a hug. Bea looked at him with an amused look before she went around the table and gave the crybaby a huge hug. Bea smiled as she felt the incredible warmth that she was feeling as she hugged the Bovino teenager.

"You btter not give up that easily oneesan. You are a strong person and someone I look up to. You better not lose to that old man tomorrow." Lambo sniffled while Bea laughed softly as she pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, I hear you bambino. Stop causing trouble for the future now, will you?" Bea teased the boy who stuck a tongue out at her childishly.

"But oneechan, you're the one causing trouble for others in the future!" Lambo grinned before he was enveloped in pink smoke.

Bea heard child Lambo smiffling through the smoke and waited until the air cleared before sweeping up the child into her arms with a huge grin on her face.

"Now, why are you crying bambino? Crying does not suit your adorable face." Bea smiled as the child pouted up at her.

"Lambo-sama is mot cute. He's handsome!" Lambo whined while Bea snickered at the indignant look.

"Yes, yes, you are handsome. Now, won't you tell Oneechan why you are crying?" Bea asked as she quietly went past her older brother's room. Not that it would have made a difference. He has bionic ears and is a light sleeper just like Reborn.

In fact, she would bet that he has been listening to their conversation from the very beginning.

"Octopus head look alike was yelling at me earlier when a person who looks like Dame Tsuna and Oneesan gave me candies!" Lambo grinned widely as he showed her proudly the candies that he had recieved from Tsuna and her future self.

Bea felt herself smile at that. She had been worried that the exchange would have been in an important meeting but it looks like she worried for nothing because their future selves sounds like they were just relaxing when Lambo appeared.

"Oh yeah! And the one who looks like Oneesan has a big stomach!" Bea raised an eyebrow while Lambo continued eagerly. "And she said that they are having a baby!"

Bea felt herself blush furiously at that news. She couldn't believe that she's going to get hitched ten years into the future. But then again, a lot of things could happen in ten years time. Lambo was about to eat his candy but Bea took it with a stern look. Lambo visibly wilted and he gave her a kicked puppy look but Bea did not submit.

"I always told you that you can't eat candies when you're about to sleep bambino." Bea scolded the pouting child. "I will give this to you tomorrow if you behave and sleep now."

Bea hid a smile when she saw Lambo immediately jump off her arms and into the bed snuggling into the fluffy blankets as if he owned the whole bed. She climbed in behind him and hugged the child protectively and hummed a familiar tune that soln lulled Lambo to sleep. There was a content and comfortable look in his face. His whole self is completely relaxed which showed that he truly trusts her.

Finally, Bea allowed herself to close her eyes and fell asleep with the thoughts of the battle tomorrow.

_The battle is tomorrow... brother... Can I really do it?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reborn could see that his student cannot concentrate on his own training due to his worry for Bea. Not even his threats of eleasing embarassing pictures of him in girl clothes when he was just a child would make Tsuna concentrate on his training. It is understandable that his student will be worried about Bea seeing as she looks like that she is the weakest link in their own team of guardians due to her inexperience s well as she looks so easy to break.

"Dame Tsuna, you really should learn how to trust your own guardians." Reborn huffed when his student still did not concentrate on his task. "Baka Bea will not die tomorrow. Her trainers are completely capable and I know that they would not send her off into the battlefield without any preparations."

However, Tsuna's honey brown eyes are still darkened with worry and anxiousness for tonight's battle. Reborn knew that he had no choice but to stop the training for the night since distraction could harm both his student and the CEDEF leader's student. Reborn gave a nod to Basil who returned it with an inclined head.

"Sawada-dono, it seems that this will be enough for the day." Basil bowed towards a confused future boss before leaving their training ground.

"We're really done for the day, Reborn?" Tsuna asked the hitman infant who nodded and jumped on his deceptively fluffy chestnut brown hair.

"It's no use to teach a student whose mind is wandering around. We might as well go and find Baka Bea to at least ease your mind so that you can concentrate for our next training session." Reborn dryly said and Tsuna grinned sheepishly.

0-0-0-0-0

They arrived inside the Sawada residence to see Adult Lambo sitting on the couch casually as he was waiting for himself to return to the future.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What happened? Did Lambo bring out the bazooka again?"

"Good afternoon young Vongola, Reborn. From what Oneesan told me yesterday, today is her battle right?" At the duo's nod Lambo blinked. "Well, this will be interesting."

"What happened in the Ring battle, idiot cow?" Reborn asked Lambo who grinned secretively.

"You know that I can't provide specific information about what will happen in the future, Reborn. But if there's one thing I do know, the young Vongola only needs to believe and trust in Oneesan. She won't let anyone hurt her loved ones. Besides, even though she may not look like it, Oneesan is incredibly strong." Lambo looked incredibly proud of Bea and he was beaming brightly.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that.

'From how the idiot cow is talking, it looked like she did well in the battle.' Reborn thought while Tsuna look slightly relieved at what Lambo said but is still worried.

"I told you Dame Tsuna, you were worrying for nothing." Reborn stared at Tsuna who laughed nervously as his tutor burned holes into him for wasting their time that should have been used for training.

Adult Lambo paused and seemed to think of something before his eyes slightly darkened and he looked a bit worried.

"Hopefully it would be the same as how it happened with you guys." Lambo drawled while Tsuna looked at him in confusion. "Even thouh I come from the future, things could change with a single choice or action. Let's say I came from the future that is made from the choices that you are all currently making not counting the ones you will make in the future. If, say, you make a choice that you will continue on training or choose a chice that is different the ones that you make in my future then the next time my past self will shoot himself with the bazooka I might not be the same Lambo that you would meet."

As Tsuna mullee over that information Reborn smirked at Lambo who twitched at the devilish look the infant has on his face.

"Say, how was Baka Bea's wedding? The time we first met her, she has already wearing a wedding ring." Reborn casually asked Lambo whose eyes suddenly lit up with laughter.

"Your future self found great amusement on the events and the nearly everyone was dying of laughter. Oneesan will never be able to live it all down." Lambo snickered as he remembered most of what happened that day before he felt that familiar tingling feeling which warned him that his time in this era is ending. "Looks like my time's nearly up. You don't have to worry about anything young Vongola, Oneesan will survive this trial. Just believe in her."

Just as he finished his sentence, their Lambo appeared in a puff of pink smoke and was nibbling on his grape lollipop. He looked around before sticking his tongue out at Reborn(who twitched at the sheer nerve of the child) and Tsuna who merely sweatdropped at Lambo's antics.

"Lambo wants to play with Oneesan but oneesan said not to disturb her in with her boring work." Lambo pouted. "Dame Tsuna, make oneesan play with me!"

Tsuna sighed when he felt Lambo tugging on his jeans. He heard the front door open and a familiar voice.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you here?" Tsuna heard Kyoko's voice and a goofy smile appeared on his lips.

Reborn tsked at his student's dumb look before calling out.

"We're here in the living room!" Kyoko soon entered the living room wearing a bright smile on her lips. "Did you need something Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded and looked at Tsuna with determined eyes.

"Bea-chan asked me to tell you that she'll be where you always hang out at school later on when the game is beginning." Kyoko cheerfully aid while Tsuna blinked and nodded slowly. "She also said that you should bring her food."

"I'm not her maid!" Tsuna complained but gave in when Kyoko gace him a pleading look. "But... I guess it's fine..."

Tsuna glared at Lambo and Reborn who were snickering at him when he saw Lambo beaming brightly before realizing that he doesn't know where the place his oneesan is talking about. Then his eyes gained a gleam as he realized that Dame Tsuna and Reborn will be going to her later on.

'I'll follow Dame Tsuna later on!' Lambo thought determinedly. 'I want to play with oneesan!'

Tsuna led Kyoko to the seats and Kyoko soon began to tell him what he missed and whatnot in school. Tsuna was euphoric at being able to spend some time with his long time crush while Reborn had to admit that Kyoko truly came at the right place and the right time. His student finally relaxed and got his mind off his worries. Although, Reborn had to wonder why Baka Bea is staying at the school roof when she could have just stayed at her room.

Time passed and soon it was night time. Nana, Bianchi and the other children who didn't spend time with Bea finally arrived from their shopping and Lambo began to demand his candy from Nana who merely laughed and gave him his favorite candies. Nana invited Kyoko to have dinner with them but Kyoko politely refused saying that she need to get home because her parents will be worried. Bianchi offered to escort Kyoko home and the two girls are now out of the house.

Dinner proceeded the way it normally goes but Tsuna is constantly looking at the time with disceet eyes anxiously and Reborn became slightly tense as the fight soon came nearer and nearer with each passing second.

"Is there something wrong Tsu-kun?" Nana kindly asked while Tsuna nearly yelped in surprise. He turned wide eyes towards his mother who was giggling at her surprise. "You look like you're worried."

Tsuna fidgeted unerneath his mother's kind, unjudging eyes. He did not want to drag his mother into the mafia world and he knew that Reborn agrees.

"You know, I also asked Bea-chan if there was something wrong and she hesitated before asking me this question." Nana smiled gently. "She asked me whether she would be able to get over her fears."

The whole room is silent as they waited for Nana to continue. Reborn was intrigued as to how the mother answered to Bea's question.

"I told her that it's alright to be scared of something. Because those fears, those flaws are what makes her, her. I told her that being brave doesn't mean having no fears, it means being able to face your own fears so that you would be able to protect your loved ones." Nana smiled brightly. "Bea-chan isn't as weak as you think she is."

Tsuna looked at his mother with awe while Reborn tilted his fedora hat down to shadow his eyes and smirked.

'It seems that the Sawada family is truly filled with people whom you can never judge just once or twice.' Reborn thought as he watched the seemingly oblivious woman stand up and cheerfully handed Tsuna a bento.

"Kyoko-chan told me that Bea-chan wants food. Could you please hand this over to her? It has all her favorites. I even bought sashimi for her to enjoy!" Nana smiled at Tsuna who smiled back and took the bento carefully.

He nodded towards Reborn who merely jumped on his shoulder and went to the front door to slip on his shoes.

"We're going!" Tsuna yelled to the house before rushing off to Namichuu.

_I guess, I have nothing else to do but believe in you._

0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna entered the school and saw Gokudera and the others standing by the entrance.

"Everyone! You're here!" Tsuna smiled brightly as he greeted his friends.

It had been raining nearly all afternoon since Kyoko visited his home. The skies are dark and there was that occasional lightning brightening the skies. His friends are holding their own umbrellas to shield them from the rain.

"Juudaime! Where's that brat? Why isn't she here yet?" Gokudera scowled as he looked for the Lightning Guardian.

"Kyoko told me that she's here and to give her food." Tsuna held up the bento and Gokudera fumed at the audacity of the girls to order his beloved boss.

"Maa~ but when we arrived, she isn't here. Maybe she went out for some food since she had been waiting for you?" Yamamoto suggested.

Tsuna was about to reply but then the Cervello appeared in front of them.

"The battle of the Lightning guardians will be held at the school roof. Please proceed to the venue." Tsuna and the others nodded and looked at each other worriedly.

They entered the school roof when they heard an annoying voice.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo wants with you oneesan!" Lambo jumped out of Tsuna's backpack and began to run around the place.

"HIIEEEE! Lambo, what are you doing here?" Tsuna caught Lambo who squirmed in his arms and pouted.

"I want to play with Oneesan!" Lambo whined.

They saw Levi at the side glaring at all of them viciously. Tsuna shivered in fear while Gokudera glared back, Yamamoto laughed and waved and Ryohei yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Look Lambo, you can't play with her right now. She has something important to do." Tsuna told Lambo who sniffled and looked like he wanted to bawl.

"I WANT BEA ONEESAN RIGHT NOW!" Lambo shrieked and Tsuna began to panic. Reborn watched his pitiful student try to calm Lambo down when he heard someone shuffling from behind them.

"Is that... Lambo? Tsuna?" A familiar voice asked and they saw Bea emerging out from behind the tanks and she was taking shelter from the rain underneath the huge umbrella she put on her head and was holding a laptop. Her ears are plugged with her green and black headphones.

Reborn saw her trying to hide the laptop and his eyes gleamed. In a flash, the laptop was out of her hands and Reborn was looking at the screen with amusement.

"NO! DON'T LOOK AT IT REBORN!" Bea yelled her face is a shade of tomato red and she looked like she wanted to faint.

Reborn was surprised at what he had seen in the girl's laptop but then again, he wasn't surprised. He wondered whether Leo knows about this... interest of hers.

"My, my Baka Bea, who would have thought that you liked stuff like this?" Reborn smirked at the panicked look in the girl's face while the others are looking at him in confusion and curiosity.

"You have no right to judge what I like and what I don't you devil incarnate!" Bea tried to catch Reborn but ultimately failed.

"Baka Bea, you should have been preparing for your fight instead of doing stuff like this." Reborn scolded the girl who looked pitiful.

"I was preparing!" Bea protested. "While I was doing that, I was merely doing... that."

Reborn chuckled before tossing the girl her laptop. She hugged it to herself protectively and glared at Reborn venomously. Reborn smirked back at her before jumping back on Yamamoto's arms. Bea sighed in relief once she found her laptop safe and sound. She hastily shut it down before turning towards Lambo who was looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Oh come on, bambino! You shouldn't cry. I'll play with you later on but I have to teach that old man a lesson." Bea smiled at Lambo who sniffled. She brought out her handkerchief and wiped the mucus from his face.

"You're not going to go to sleep like Mama right? She promised me that she'll play with me but then after she fell asleep she never woke up." Lambo looked like he was about to cry and the listeners froze when they heard what the child said.

Bea turned solemn and she sighed as she tapped the boy on the forehead to get his attention. Lambo looked at him with teary green eyes. Bea gave him a kind smile.

"Don't worry bambino. I don't intend to sleep forever any time soon." Bea grinned. "Now, why don't you give me that huge bright grin of yours. The great Lambo-sama would never look so sad. Why don't you give me a good luck charm so that I'll make sure to return and play with you."

Lambo grinned mischieviously before bringing out the huge pink bazooka and held it out to the surprised girl.

"The great Lambo-sama will let you use the bazooka oneesan! You better win this game against the ugly old man." Lambo grinned brightly while Bea laughed anxiously.

"Is it really alright for you to let me use this bazooka, Bambino?" Bea carefully placed the bazooka on her back.

"I asked Papa and he said that I should only let people I trust use it! I trust you oneesan!" The trusting look coming from her adoptive younger brother increased Bea's confidence.

Bea chuckled and ruffled Lambo's fluffy hair then turned to Tsuna who stared back at her.

"Gimme my food." Bea held out her hand while Tsuna pouted.

"I'm not your maid!" But he gave her the bento and watched as she opened the cover and looked absolutely delighted.

"Sashimi!" Bea grinned and in a flash all the sashimi and food are gone.

Tsuna gaped at what happened in the matter of a second while Reborn smirked knowingly. Gokudera rolled his eyes and kicked the girl towards the fighting area. She threw him a glare while the bomber merely smirked back at her.

"The old freak is waiting." Gokudera deadpanned.

"Aw... no cheer?" Bea teasilngly asked while Ryohei and Yamamoto's eyes brightened while the two other members paled.

"Come one, let's give her a cheer!" Yamamoto grinned.

They formed a circle with Bea in the middle.

"Ready..." Yamamoto cheerfully said. "Fight, Bea!"

There was two resounding determined cheers while two disheartened ones. Tsuna was burning with embarassment and glared at Reborn who smirked at him in amusement.

"You must win to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he slapped the girl's back with nearly all his power.

Bea froze and slumped to the floor twitching ignoring Tsuna who was shrieking worriedly and Gokudera nuodging her with his foot.

"Stop kicking me stupid Gokudera. Damn it Ryohei-senpai... My back is still sore!" Bea hissed when Gokudera poked her back.

"Why is your back fully bandaged?" Gokudera asked Bea who sighed dejectedly.

"It all came from training. I still haven't fully healed." Bea sighed once more before standing up and brushing the dust off her.

When she saw the Varia staring at them with cold eyes Bea wondered when they had arrived. She brushed off the question and checked herself if all her weapons are with her. The food energized her and she hoped that her short nap earlier will help her move much more efficiently.

Bea looked around their venue and saw the different thunder rods. She should stay away from them unless her trainers said otherwise. Bea noticed that the bazooka is slightly hindering her movement and she decided to place it on the floor away from the ensuing fight. She closed her eyes and calmed her frazzled nerves. Her hands twitched erratically and her heart is beating harshly against her chest.

_Well then, old man, it seems that the day we fight finally arrived. I never thought that I would be standing here in front of your ugly mug holding the Lightning Ring of the Vongola. Previously, you threatened to hurt my family, my loved ones. I can't let that pass. Not when you truly meant those words._

Lightning flashed across the sky and lightened up all their faces. Bea's fingers twitched slightly and when she opened her eyes, it is filled with determination and the will to fight to death.

_I have nearly all of my life fearing diffent things, not mustering up enough courage to fight and act against those who wish to harm my loved ones. But not anymore... I can't let these fears control my life anymore..._

_I am the Lightning rod that draws all the damage away from the family and the lightning that will strike all the families adversaries down! I might be a coward but I'll never become the coward who will regret becoming one once everything important to her is lost! You have threatened to destroy everything that is important to me. I can't let that go... I won't allow my curse to take charge of my life again!_

_Death may claim me but I will never allow it to claim another important person from me again!_

_Leviathan... You better get ready to lose!_

The moment the second lightning struck, the battle finally began. Both fighters with only one similar thought in their minds.

_I won't lose to you!_

0-0-0-0-0

AN: Yes, it's a miracle I actually managed to update within the week. I hope that I can actually maintain the schedule. *sighs* Anyway, as you can see there are a lot of misspellings in there and wrong grammar. I had been typing it out in my Nook Color and it's an ass whenever you accidentally touch the wrong letter. I was actually hoping to find a beta reader so that they'll be able to help me smooth out some of the details, add stuff, edit out the wrong grammar and replace them and fix all the wrong spellings.

But while I don't have one please bear with it… If I'm able to finish this first arc without any beta reader then I'll have no choice but to edit everything out myself before starting on the new arc since my story also depends on details seeing as most of the times, they will be relying on how much you will be able to understand the plot in the future.

That's it for now, I hope you guys at least enjoy this chapter somehow.

Ciao~


	7. Target VI: The Lightning Roars and the N

Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my OCs and their own hidden stories.

0-0-0-0-0

VII.

Target VI:

The Lightning Strikes and the Nonchalant Cloud Appears

0-0-0-0-0

Bea dodged the swipe that Levi sent to her side, the very moment the battle began. Bea began to gather information on how Levi fights. Verde gave her a brief overview on how Levi fights the moment they began their training and told her that her opponent will be significantly slower than what she was used to, namely Yuki and Leo. Her older brother loves fighting with precise, swift strikes while Yuki often depends on observing how her opponent fights and once she finds their weak spot goes in for the kill in a sudden burst of speed. It's very difficult going against them since their speed is much greater than hers since they have more experience.

However she remembered her brother stating that Levi has a very obvious weakness. His choice of attack is one and another is one that would be better if she saw for herself. Bea reached inside her jacket and slid out her sword which is shorter in length than the normal ones. She dodged to the side and took advantage of the opening Levi has on his side and swiped her sword against him.

Bea cursed when she saw that the man had dodged in time and jumped back a few steps making sure that she's always on the move. Yuki told her that she should never stay in one place for too long since not only did it make her an open target but Levi's main attack normally deals with trapping his opponent in a trap between all his parasols and concentrate all the energy into one point. If she were quick on her feet then she would avoid getting hit by that attack directly.

"I gathered information and saw one of your greatest weaknesses." Levi sneered at Bea as she narrowed her eyes at him. "It is said that you are greatly frightened of Thunder storms. I had seen you try to control yourself earlier from flinching once the lightning struck. To think that you would greatly fear your own element is such an ironic thing and a great mistake for you to be the Lightning guardian!"

Suddenly, lightning flashed across the sky and Bea flinched violently as she dropped to the ground and clutched her head and tried to block the sound out. Her allies gasped and tried to warn the girl.

"Bea-chan, watch out!" Tsuna yelled as he saw Levi bringing out his countless parasols and threw it to the sky.

"Idiot! Now is not the time to be scared!" Gokudera growled loudly.

But Bea didn't hear them and the parasols opened widely and began to glow bright green as their tips began to glow even brighter. The Varia are snickering at Bea's fate and began to taunt her.

"Ushishi~ The peasant's pitiful existence shall end today~" Belphegor sang the words out while Xanxus was slightly smirking in sadistic amusement.

"Trashes, this is what happens when you go against me." Xanxus smirked at the fearful look in their eyes but mentally frowned when he saw Reborn looking so uncaring.

"Let me end your pitiful life now!" Levi snapped his fingers and green lightning flames concentrated on Bea before they shot out of the tip of the parasols.

It came into contact with Bea and they hear her agonized screams. Tsuna froze and dropped down to his knees as his ears are pierced with his friend's scream.

"BEA-CHAN!" Tsuna yelled and an explosion came from the battlefield.

Levi turned and walked away. He ignored the smoke coming from behind him.

"Tch! What a waste of time." Levi coldly said.

"You haven't won yet." Everyone froze as they heard Bea's calm voice. "Not by a long shot."

They heard soft crackling like electricity before it grew louder and louder and they could see strong Lightning flames coming out of the smoke before there were five simultaneous bangs. The smoke cleared off a few seconds after those sounds and they saw Bea standing in the middle of the broken parasols which looked like a bomb exploded on it. Bea's forehead is bleeding from the cut she got from that attack. A stray piece of sharp shrapnel took her by surprise when it suddenly sprang up towards her.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled widely.

"Maybe if you fought me before I went on that hellish training then maybe you would have gotten me with that." Bea softly said as she twitched slightly. "I nearly got hit by your attack too if not for this."

Bea tapped her dark green bangle with different colored gems in it. Gokudera raised an eyebrow as he remembered that was the bangle he had been insulting yesterday.

"I was able to dodge in time but not enough to escape all the damage." Bea sighed as they saw that her right arms is slightly burned. "Anyway..."

Bea's left hand clenched tightly and they were shocked when incredible electric torrent went out of her in large amounts. Her sword is crackling with lighting. But she sheathed it back and brought out a pair of guns with a unique look. The gun she held on her right has the main colors of white and green and the gun on her left is colored black and green. However what makes it even more unique is that there seems to be a circle glass in the middle of both sides.

"Meet Hades and Hestia." Bea smiled. "Both of them have been wanting to play with you since Leon gave birth to them."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed and in a flash, the incredible lightning torrent went into the guns, the glass in the middle lighting up and seemingly began to be filled with lightning flames before Bea pulled the trigger and pointed it towards Levi. The Varia Lightning's eyes widened and he barely dodged the big green beam that shot out of the guns. He missed the grin that Bea has on her face and instead screamed when he felt like all his nerves are being burned.

"My brother helped me eliminate the problem of it only concentrating on one spot. It mostly covers three meters after effects shock that will be doubled if you are directly hit by the attack." Bea smirked but mentally she was wincing.

Levi growled and forced himself to stand up despite his resisting body and brought out his weapons. In a surprising burst of speed he was in front of the surprised girl and stabbed her on her side before kicking her away.

Bea flinched and gasped at the pain but managed to compose herself immediately and she held her bleeding side. She glared at Levi who looked smug.

"Thirty minutes are remaining." Reborn ominously said.

The ones who heard him looked at him with confusion but Reborn was watching the battle with an intent look. He ignored the stares and narrowed his eyes at the wounded girl. Compared to Levi, she has more wounds on her. Considering the fact that Levi was not even taking her seriously yet, this could mean great danger for the girl if she does not get her act together.

"Thirty minutes remaining Miss." Bea heard an electrical voice through her earpiece. She cursed loudly and took away her hand from her wounds. She could feel her body slightly straining itself already.

"Time to get serious." Bea hissed as she began to move even much more swiftly than before and continued to dodge Levi's attacks.

She began to shoot Levi left and right whenever she has finished recharging her guns. The watchers could see that both are beginning to strain themselves. Levi has some occasional cuts and there is a gaping hole on his side after Bea was able to get a direct hit. There are also some of the mean looking wounds on his body from Bea's attacks since he was not able to get away from the range of her after effects in the right timing.

Bea is gaining more and more wounds with each passing minute as she is becoming sloppier and sloppier with her movements. Hr breathing is becoming quicker and shorter and you could see in her eyes that she would soon be nearing her breaking point.

"I got you, scum brat." Levi grinned savagely as he managed to trap her in one of his parasol attacks again.

Bea's eyes widened in surprise as she cursed greatly and tried to dodge. In her bad luck she tripped due to her clumsy streak appearing in the middle of an important situation. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the hellish pain. To her surprise, she felt something explode on her and pink smoke covered her.

'Lambo's ten years later bazooka! Why did I forget that?!' Bea exclaimed inside her mind and she could only hope that her future self would be able to handle Levi and that she wasn't in the middle of something important.

0-0-0-0-0

Everyone saw that she was enveloped in pink smoke and whoever replaced her was in Bea's place. They heard a loud scream that grew louder and much higher in pitch when lightning struck the center parasol of Levi and served as an even greater power booster to his attack. Black smoke covered the place after the explosion from Levi's attack. Levi smirked smugly as the pest is finally gone and all his parasols went back to him.

"Nobody can remain alive after being hit by the creepy puppy's attack." Belphegor gave his customary creepy laugh.

"Hmph, It seems that Levi won this time." Mammon said in a bored voice. "Not that it shouldn't have been a problem."

"Levi's just weak, he didn't even beat the peasant in five minutes just as I would have if she was my opponent." Belphegor grinned widely as he played with his knives.

However, Squalo and Xanxus tensed along with Reborn and Gokudera when they suddenly felt a heavy presence coming from behind the smoke.

Levi was about to turn his back when he heard somebody coughing loudly.

"What the fuck? I was just about to go to my mission when I was suddenly covered in pink air." A more mature and slightly deeper voice came from the smoke.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw ten years later Bea. Levi's eyes narrowed and pointed his parasol towards Bea who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you and where is the scum brat?" Levi growled while Adult Bea blinked and looked around the place before she realized what time she arrived in.

"Ara~ It seems that I went back into the time when I was fighting dumb creepy perverted Levi~" Adult Bea said in a singsong voice. "So you were the one who gave me that tiny energy booster earlier? Thanks~"

"Cervello, aren't you going to disqualify their Lightning ring since they went against the rule of no bringing outsiders?" Squalo glared at the Cervello who shook their heads and gestured towards the pink bazooka next to Bea's adult self.

"She was brought in by a weapon made by the Bovino famiglia called the Ten years later bazooka. It replaces the person shot by it with their future self." Cervello explained.

Adult Bea frowned as she looked at Reborn and asked him the question that has been bothering her.

"How many more Reborn?" Adult Bea asked Reborn who tilted his fedora hat down.

"Ten more minutes." Adult Bea cursed before she brought out her own twin guns. It looked worn out and still in a great condition telling anyone who has experience with weapons that the owner has been taking care of her weapons with care.

Adult Bea brought out her gun and began to shoot Levi who was surprised at the faster shooting compared to the girl before. Bea saw his surprised look and smirked.

"Unlike my past self I don't need a longer charging time. The best thing is..." Bea disappeared and appeared behind the shocked Levi's back. "I am pretty known for being one of the quickest fighter in the world in the future."

Levi fell to the floor after Bea used her much weaker Lightning bullets. She looked down at him before walking off.

"Wait." Bea stopped but did not turn. "We're still not finished..."

Bea was suddenly surrounded by parasols. She looked at Levi with bored eyes.

"You're not even worth my time." In a blink of an eye the parasols are cut into pieces.

Bea sheathed her sword and frowned at Levi. Her hands are crackling with Lightning flames.

"I'll finish you here and now..." A green ball of lightning is crackling violently in her hands and she was about to throw it to Levi when she was suddenly covered in pink smoke again.

Tsuna and the other's eyes widened at the bad timing. They saw Bea on the floor panting heavily and her hands are slightly shaking.

'Ten more minutes... I got my five minutes break hopefully... I will last long enough!' Bea gritted her teeth and stood up sluggishly. She was beginning to feel lightheaded and she glowered at Levi who looked slightly relieved at her bad luck.

However, Bea was surprised that her future self was able to put Levi in a worse status than when she had been here. Levi growled an animalistic sound and began to attack her without any stop even with all his major wounds. Bea was dodging most of them but she was getting more and more sluggish than before.

"Why don't you use your guns, idiot?!" Gokudera yelled in frustration as he saw the girl gaining more and more critical wounds.

"I can't alright?! Using those guns require great control! I don't even have much control on my own flames yet and if I don't control it then the people around me would get hurt!" Bea yelled. "The last time I lost control while I was training with Yuki and Leo they ended up having their wounds stitched and some of their burns aren't even fully healed yet and that was a week ago!"

Bea was slammed to the floor when Levi was able to kick her stomach. She's in her limit. It has been ten minutes and she can't move that good anymore since her body can't take all the extraneous activities. Levi sneered down at her and taunted her as he pointed his sharp parasol at her.

"This is the end of your rope brat. Don't worry though, you and your pitiful companions will be following you soon like that little brat of yours that you are very fond of," Bea's eyes snapped open and her hands unconsciously clenched tightly.

Thud...

"That so called family of yours," Levi continued ignoring the oddly still girl underneath his feet.

Thud...

"Those female friends of yours who are incredibly useless,"

Thud...

"They will all suffer and die just like you!" Levi chuckled darkly. "Any last words?"

Bea was oddly silent and the Varia are snickering and finding amusement in her grim fate while Tsuna was trying to persuade Reborn to let him help Bea but Reborn was stopping him with a nonchalant face. Yamamoto and Ryohei looked worried while Gokudera was frowning stormily.

"ONEESAN! YOU SAID YOU WON'T LOSE TO THAT CREEPY OLD MAN!" Lambo screamed through Tsuna's arms as he glared at the still form of his older sister.

"Look brat, only that stupid cow is cheering you on. The others believe that you are going to lose." Levi sneered at Bea.

"Bambino, don't worry I intend to keep my promise." Bea's bangs covered her eyes and she suddenly gripped Levi's leg with surprising strength. "I don't have any intention to lose to someone who has an ugly mug like him."

She began to glow bright green and electric sparks crackles from her. Levi tried to get away from her by kicking the critically wounded girl but Bea did not relent. She lifted her head and Levi froze when he saw a pair of determined and cold bright green eyes.

"You're not going to hurt any of them." Bea gritted her teeth as her fury overcame all her thoughts. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH A STRAND OF THEIR HAIR!"

She leaked out powerful lightning flames and began to fry Levi who was screaming in pain and writhing as he tried to get away from her to no avail. Bea's eyes are closed and her mouth was set in a firm line as she continued to bring out all her lightning flames when their surroundings suddenly exploded due to the power of the electricity she was exhibiting.

There was black smoke everywhere and everyone was silent as they waited for the smoke to clear off. They saw a standing figure in the smoke walking towards Tsuna. A few seconds later, finally the smoke cleared off and they saw Bea walking towards them with a calm look and a joined lightning ring in her necklace. Levi was on the floor twitching and his skin is burnt up and he was oozing out blood. The first aiders appeared to bring Levi away while the Varia were still oddly smirking smugly at them all.

Bea ignored the stares and handed Lambo his bazooka and ruffled the child's hair with a fond smile.

"Here you go bambino, this is really a very good, good luck charm." Bea smiled at Lambo who grinned back at her. She turned towards Ryohei and her smile turned fixed and her eyes are pleading. "Senpai, please bring Lambo back home so that Maman could make him go to sleep."

Ryohei saw the pleading look and he nodded before taking the yawning Lambo. Bea pressed a kiss on his forehead and watched as Ryohei brought Lambo away. After a few seconds, she collapsed on the floor and began shivering and panting heavily.

"D... Doc... tor... Reborn... hurts... IT HURTS!" Bea began to scream loudly as she writhed on the floor in pain. Tsuna and his two friends looked with a horrified expression as they finally caught sight of Bea's bright red skin and there were even some that are opening and bleeding.

"Dame Tsuna, stop her from hurting herself. I'll ask Dino for a car to bring us to the hospital." Reborn ordered as the trio set to binding the girl's arms and legs to keep her from hurting herself. Reborn brought out his phone and began to contact Dino.

"Dino, we have an emergency. Send us a car now." Reborn firmly said before closing the phone and glared at the girl. "You little fool..."

"What's happening to her kid?" Yamamoto asked as he firmly pinned the girl's legs to the floor.

Reborn closed his eyes as he remembered his former student's warning.

_I know my sister. I know that she will be doing everything she can to fight especially when her loved ones will be in danger. I have no doubts that when Levi has her on a tight spot and begin to taunt her about harming her loved ones then that will be the very moment she will use her most risky technique ever. She is incredibly stubborn just like me. That is why, expect the worst case scenario._

"That final technique of hers should never be used especially when she is already at her limit. Her body is being used as the main weapon or the very bomb as you can say. She will be exuding incredible amounts of lightning flames and if used is very destructive. Not only to her enemy and surroundings but also to herself." Reborn explained. Gokudera eyes lit up as he finally understood the reason why Bea is in pain.

"Her nerves and body is badly burnt up isn't it?" Gokudera asked Reborn who nodded. "The technique she used is highly dangerous because her body still cannot handle the incredible amount of lightning flames. That is why she was covered in bandages since last week and why she was forbidden from fighting."

"But Reborn, what were you two talking about earlier when you said she only has thirty minutes left?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Her body can only handle so much extraneous activities that is why she has a time limit of forty five minutes. Anything beyond than that... the result is before us." Reborn said as he continued to gaze at Bea who was now whimpering pitifully.

A few seconds later, Dino and his other companions finally arrived and hastily took Bea before rushing her to the hospital. Tsuna watched her being brought into the car with a worried look and there was that rising feeling inside of him that he ignored in favor of looking at the Cervello who now announced who will go next.

"The next guardians to battle are the holders of the Storm ring." Gokudera straightened and Belphegor began to laugh his creepy laugh.

'Bring it on you creepy asshole.' Gokudera glared fiercely at Belphegor while the older boy merely gave him a Cheshire cat grin.

"Ushishi~ It seems that it's the Prince's time to play~" Belphegor snickered.

Two rings have now battled and three more to go. Two rings have been won for Tsuna's side while Xanxus' side has none.

'So why is Xanxus still smirking so smugly as if he'll win?' Reborn questioned inside his mind as he peered at the Varia leader with narrowed eyes underneath his fedora hat.

Reborn decided that he'll investigate and stay quiet for now. He jumped on Tsuna's head and ordered him to go home and told Yamamoto and Gokudera to do the same.

0-0-0-0-0

The next day, Tsuna and Yamamoto found themselves visiting Bea who was in the hospital. She was sleeping peacefully and there was no mark of pain in her face but her body was nearly mummified with the amount of bandages on her.

"Bea-chan really gave it her all to win her battle didn't she?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna who nodded solemnly.

"But she would prefer it if you two are concentrating on your training. Sawada, I heard from Reborn that you've been distracted for the past few days." The two jumped and that was when they noticed Leo on the other bed lying down taking a small nap.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tsuna asked as he peered at the girl's bandaged body. "Reborn said something about her nerves being burnt from her final attack."

Leo sighed and nodded as he sullenly glared at his sister's form.

"The moment she wakes up I'll throw her in the middle of the Sahara desert for training." Leo sadistically smiled while Tsuna looked frightened and sorry for his fellow student who has a sadist for a teacher.

The door slammed open and Yuki entered with a grumpy look on her face. She tossed the drinks and food towards Leo who caught them with a smug smirk.

"Remind me again why I have to get the food and drinks when you have feet and arms?" Yuki hissed angrily while Leo chuckled.

"Because losers have to follow the winners. Nice try trying beating me though. You should be proud of yourself after all, only a few are complimented by me." Yuki glared at Leo who ignored her and began to eat the food.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and everyone jumped in alarm and brought out their weapons. There in front of them is a boy slightly older than Tsuna and the others by one year just like Yuki. His violet eyes turned towards the sleeping form on the bed and he frowned.

"That old creep really did a number on her..." the boy murmured as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He inclined his head in greeting towards Yuki who raised a hand in return. "Nice to see you, Yuki. Although I prefer it in a much more peaceful way and not in the hospital."

Yuki shrugged and gave a nod towards Bea.

"What can I say? She got involved with the Vongola and as one of his guardians." Yuki gestured to Tsuna who looked confused at what was happening. "Oh right... You haven't introduced yourselves to them."

The boy raised an eyebrow before staring at Tsuna with an intense look. Tsuna looked uncomfortable and Yamamoto was still smiling although his hand is inching towards the baseball bat on his back. Suddenly, the boy nodded with his lips slightly twitching upwards.

"Hm... he does remind me of her. The two of them are a good fit." The boy commented to Yuki who grinned and agreed with him. The boy chuckled before bowing slightly towards Tsuna who looked at him curiously. "Greetings one of the candidates for the Vongola Decimo mantle. I apologize for the trouble that my boss is giving you but as you can see he's just like a spoiled brat whenever not everything goes his way."

"Um... who's your boss?" Tsuna asked the boy who blinked at him before breathing a sigh of exasperation.

"Michael Krios, one of the Varia's charge after the Vongola Nono found you unconscious in the garden. You quickly rose to their ranks and finally found one of the sought position of the Cloud guardian of the Varia. Your main weapon of preference are your daggers. Many speculate that you are not rusted by the Varia since not only are you distant from them but you have never made your allegiance to the Ninth a secret." Leo coldly said as he pointed Ebony towards him. "What is the business of the Varia Cloud with us?"

Michael stared at Leo with surprise before laughing loudly. Yuki looked amused as she realized what he was laughing about. She noticed that Michael is slightly more open with his amusement here than normally but that can be because of his relief that they finally found their friend again after all of these years. Leo finally got himself under control but he was still chuckling.

"You're so different from your little sister Shadow Hunter." Michael said with an amused smirk. "None of you need to worry. I'm on your side this time. Although, I'll have to hide with you guys for now seeing as the vice commander will murder me if he found out that I'm consorting with the enemy."

Leo raised an eyebrow at how casually the boy took to his betrayal towards the Varia. The Varia is pretty well known for their punishments towards those who betrayed the famiglia.

"Aren't you worried that once your team learns of your allegiance they will be burning with fury?" Leo asked Michael who snorted and shook his head.

"They already know that my allegiance is sketchy. Besides, I'm not betraying them. I'm merely visiting my friends and spending some time with them even though they are on the other side." Michael smirked. "I came here on a personal note not on mafia matters."

Tsuna sweatdropped as the older male twisted his words so that it wouldn't look like he was betraying his own side by consorting with the enemy while Michael and Yuki snorted in amusement. Yamamoto chuckled as he realized the word play. Although not many notices it, Yamamoto does have some idea on what is happening around him. He was merely pretending to be fully clueless because it would worry Tsuna more if he showed any indication that he knows.

"Anyway, I still have to go back to the dojo to train with pops. I think the kid said that you need to be back in your own training ground now, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna who panicked and nodded as he ran out of the room throwing a hasty goodbye to the occupants of the room and one last look at the sleeping girl on the bed before rushing back to his training ground before Reborn decided to fetch him on his own way.

Yamamoto laughed as he saw his friends' ruffled look when he ran out of the room before he waved goodbye to the others in the room. Once they were all alone, Michael turned serious and he locked the door while the two others checked whether the room was bugged or not. Leo had already taken care of Verde's bugging device and Yuki took out three of Reborn's bugs.

Once the whole room was secure from listening ears Yuki dropped herself on the bed beside Bea's and groaned.

"Well, seeing as all of us dimension travelers are now here together, I think that it's best we hold some meeting on how we will be going through with our lives here." Yuki sighed and she turned towards Leo who looked tired. Michael sat down on the other chair beside Bea's bed and rubbed his temples. "You just arrived didn't you? Jet lag is a bitch I can understand that. Although, jet lag with a vice commander of your Varia coming for me is definitely a pain."

Michael snorted before he sighed and looked at the girl on the bed. His eyes caught sight of the whole Lightning ring hanging on her neck and raised an eyebrow.

"She won the battle? Well, that's a surprise." Michael commented before he caught sight of the red tainted bandages Leo threw on the trashcan. "You just changed her bandages?"

Leo nodded and went to the bathroom to wash his hands before he straightened on his seat and turned serious. Yuki saw this and sat up on the bed.

"I think we should begin the meeting for real now. I'm sure the ones who bugged the room will be filled with suspicion once they realize that their bugs are just on the loop." Leo seriously said. "Although one of us is unconscious right now, we need to hold the meeting. As the two of you know, I 'died' earlier than you guys and arrived earlier here. I believe that the story would have been far enough already for all of you?"

Yuki and Michael nodded. Seeing as Michael looked like he did not want to speak, Yuki decided to go first.

"The manga was already finished actually. You probably reached the Varia arc only and the first part of the Future Arc. There would be two more arcs in the future before everything will be left for the fates to decide what will happen." Yuki looked at the girl on the bed. "The next three arcs will be a very dangerous time for her... I don't think she will be staying on the side just like Lambo if he had been the Lightning guardian because unlike Lambo who is just a child, Bea is fully capable of making her own decisions."

"Perhaps we should state who found us and took us under their care before we proceed making plans?" Michael suggested and the other two agreed. "I'll begin then... I was found by the Ninth in the garden as he said and then took me to be healed. I swore to him that I will make up for the aid that he has given me and he said that his favor of me then was that I keep watch over the Varia. He put me under the Varia's wings and Squalo trained me some bit before leaving me to train on my own. As you know, I raised into the ranks and finally became Varia's Cloud guardian."

Leo raised an eyebrow at the boy with a slightly impressed look.

"You were able to raise up the ranks of the Varia that quick even though you are so young? Impressive." Leo smirked at Michael who smirked back at him.

Yuki rolled her eyes at the two males before recounting how she was found by the CEDEF.

"I was found by my idiot boss before he took me to the HQ and treated me. After I finally healed completely he suddenly asked me if I wanted to join the CEDEF. I actually asked him why he was asking a stranger to join a group that holds important information but he said that he didn't feel any malicious intent towards him or the Vongola." Yuki sighed exasperatedly but there was a fond gleam in her eyes. "He asked Lal to train me and here I am one of CEDEF's most promising member."

Michael snorted and Yuki glared at him. Michael smirked at Yuki knowingly while the girl glared back at him.

"You forget the fact that you are also the renowned Snow Storm. Wherever Iemitsu sends you, those places are always destroyed." Michael smirked at Yuki who scoffed.

"It was their fault for underestimating me because I am young." Yuki coldly said before turning towards Leo who was watching their interactions intently. "So... what about you Leo-san? All that we know is that you are the Shadow Hunter, one of the youngest assassins and hitman in the world as well as the second best."

Leo crossed his legs and tapped his lap before nodding as if finally making a decision.

"Vongola Nono and Reborn found me wounded on one of their business. They said that it took me a whole week before I woke up and another week to fully heal with constant supervision. Even after I was out, I was required to return for monthly checkups until I had fully healed some of my worse wounds." Leo said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Reborn took me under his wings as a favor to the Ninth and he trained me on the arts of being a hitman. I was under his guide for a few years and I still continued on being his student even as I was beginning to be known as one of the best hitman in the world. After his second year with Dino he decided that I have finally graduated on being his student before I went off and do business for the Ninth and some other allies of Vongola."

"When Bea said that you were a genius I thought that she was just talking about your intelligence but I could see that like Mike you are definitely a rare prodigy." Yuki said as she looked at Leo with a calculative look.

Leo shrugged and ran a hand through his hair as he looked out of the window and saw that it was nearing night time.

"We have no choice but to follow the plot for now. But Bea is changing it little by little. I can feel it. She's at the center of the story. Every decision that she makes will not only affect her friends but also the other people who they will meet in the future." Leo said as he looked at the girl on the bed.

Bea was still asleep but she did slightly stir and slightly turned so that she'll get more comfortable. Leo brought out some burn salves and began to apply it in the areas that are visible. Michael and Yuki are catching up with the times while they talked about their unconscious friend. Leo discreetly glanced at the duo who are talking casually with one another ignoring the fact that they are from different sides.

A small smile appeared on his lips and he gently ruffled the sleeping girl's messy locks with pride and fondness in his eyes.

"You really got good friends to suport you in dark times, little sister..." Leo softly said. "Good job."

Leo turned and unnoticed by all, a small smiled appeared unconsciously on Bea's lips.

_My first battle went off that way and I was going to get a pretty good surprise once I wake up once more. I'm happy that somehow... I slightly grew in my trainings and that battle. Maman was right. I'm still frightened of Thunder storms even though I may not have shown it at that time. I realized that in times of great need most especially when my loved ones are in danger, I realized that courage truly doesn't mean the absence of fear but rather, it is the power to overcome that fear and face it head-on!_

_I'm still not as strong as my brother and friends. I still have a lot of weaknesses and limits that would prevent me from unleashing my true potential but as long as I believe in myself and my loved ones..._

_Then I know that I can overcome these trials with everyone and become strong enough to fight and live and watch those beautiful fireworks and have fun times with everyone!_


	8. Target VII: The Sky's Resolution

0-0-0-0-0

VIII.

Target VII:

Resolution of the Sky

0-0-0-0-0

It had been a few days since Bea's battle and the guardians of the Rain, Storm and Mist had their battle already. Today is the day both Cloud guardians will be fighting with each other. However, currently, the real Cloud guardian is sitting in a chair beside his best friends' bed and played with the portable video game player while he waited for her to wake up.

Yuki went out earlier saying that her boss wants to speak to her and Leo went downstairs to buy some food. Michael is hiding out in the girl's hospital room since he knew that there was no way anyone would be able to get inside Bea's room especially when her overprotective brother was the one who is guarding the room. They realized how overprotective he was and that Bea wasn't exaggerating when she told them stories of the times he went through everything just so she would be happy and safe.

Whenever he was on guard duty, if Leo was a light sleeper before due to his own profession, he seemed like he would wake up with the slightest sound of a strand of hair dropping to the floor. Michael experienced this one day when he opened the door slightly louder than normal and stepped inside only to face the end of a gun with the owner's fingers poised and ready to push the trigger and shoot the intruder's brains out.

Yuki was frightened out of her soul when Leo suddenly pointed upwards to reveal a bomb filled booby traps. Leo booby trapped the surroundings of the room and often made sure to be sitting in front of any openings like the windows and doors and kept his eyes open in case somebody decided to attack them.

Michael and Yuki understood the need for being incredibly alert most especially when their charge is unconscious. The Varia is not against using underhanded means when they feel that they are threatened or they lost to something. They would not hesitate to do anything as long as they get what they want.

Currently, Michael often glanced at the girl on the bed. She had been stirring more and more since yesterday. The doctor said that there is a high possibility she will wake up soon. He felt Bea stir and a soft groan disturbed the peace the room was in. Michael blinked before he brought out his own phone and contacted Leo and Yuki.

"The idiot is waking up." He simply stated before closing the phone and got the glass of water ready since he was sure that the girl will be yearning for water to soothe her dry throat.

Bea took in her blurry surroundings. She saw a yellow blob of head in front of her holding something. She gritted her teeth as sharp jolts of pain went through her body when she forced herself to sit up and rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you haven't changed idiot. You're still the same reckless brat I know." The yellow blob deadpanned. "Just like that time when you picked a fight with some boys when everyone knows very well that you are probably the weakest among our trio."

Bea froze and she slowly took off her hands from her eyes and gaped as she saw the familiar person in front of her. Standing in front of her bed, is her best friend Michael wearing a smug smirk on his lips while he was holding out the glass of water towards her.

"M-Mikey?!" Bea exclaimed before wincing as her throat were dry from being forced beyond its limits after not being used for a few days.

Michael rolled his eyes and forced her to take the water and drink it. Bea greedily gulped it down and sighed in relief as her hoarse throat is now relieved from its dryness. She looked back at Michael with surprise and happiness apparent in her eyes as she took in his features.

"When did yo-" Bea was cut off when the door swung open and made a resounding bang on the wall. Yuki and her brother was glaring at her murderously. Bea whimpered and cowered underneath her sheets while internally wincing at some of the jolts of pain.

Leo stomped towards her bed and slammed his hand on the table beside her. Leo smiled sweetly at the cowering girl.

"What did I tell you about using that technique and needlessly risking your life?" Leo sweetly asked Bea who shrunk down in fear.

"Not to..." Bea absolutely felt like she's a scolded child. Her brother lost his smile and he glared venomously at Bea.

Yuki sighed and lost her glare as she nodded towards Michael who returned it with a smirk. Michael raised an eyebrow as he saw the last part of their trio cowering before her older brother. To be honest, he finds it incredibly amusing to watch her cower before her older brother. Sure, he had already witnessed her being frightened beyond her own wits and screaming and shrieking her lungs out whenever she sees stuff that absolutely takes her by surprise, but to see her cowering and yet there was slight exasperation in her eyes makes him smirk.

Not to mention there was also that happiness that was gleaming in her eyes and the haunted look slightly gone from her eyes as she interacted with her older brother. Yuki sat by his side silently as they watched Leo slamming his hand down the back of Bea's head as the girl howled loudly.

"That haunted look in her eyes are slightly gone now... She really looks so happy with her brother." Yuki softly said while the former vice president nodded in agreement.

"She may not have said it back then. She was really lost and sad inside whenever she sees us interacting with our family." Michael quietly said.

They had seen those moments when she sees other people interacting with their families and they have also seen that frustration and the need to yell at their insensitive classmates who often complained about their nagging parents and annoying siblings. She looked like she wanted to yell at them and tell them to cherish the very moments they have with their families because they may not know when they will be out of their lives forever.

The girl had confessed to them that she doesn't remember anything about her parents and the fact that she only remember vague parts of her childhood.

Very vague parts.

She also told them that she wanted to confront her brother when she got older and ask him what is with her past and why he always avoided the mention of anything about their childhood or their parents. Her brother always got that haunted, shifty look whenever she put up the subject and often changed it.

"Don't you have any mercy for poor little me?" Bea cried out while Leo stared at her with a deadpan look.

"No." Bea pouted at the blunt answer while her two friends snickered by the back.

She turned to look at Michael and saw that he was well and seemingly content. The Varia jacket that she saw slung on a chair meant that he must have become a part of their current enemies and she wondered why he was here if he was truly a part of the Varia.

"Hey Mikey, I heard from Yuki that you are a part of the Varia." Bea said while Leo was replacing the bandages on her right arm. "Why are you here if you are a part of that wild group?"

Michael snorted at the world. Wild was an understatement of a description for the Varia. Those people are absolutely dangerous, unpredictable and insane! The blonde hair boy ran a hand through his slightly knotted blonde locks and raised an eyebrow at Bea.

"Why? Is it wrong to visit my friend?" Michael asked Bea who this time raised an eyebrow at him.

"Even I know that the Varia would never forgive any traitor." Bea deadpanned while Michael shrugged.

"Nono will help me wear down the boss a bit once he finds out about this." Michael confidently said as he leaned back on his own seat. "It seems that you won your first battle, Bea. You're critically wounded but you did prove yourself to be capable."

This time it was Bea's turn to shrug and she smirked.

"Verde did tell me that as Lightning Guardians, we must be harder to kill than cockroaches." Bea said while Leo had to hide a smile as he remembered Verde giving Bea that lecture.

_We might be the ones to draw away the damage from the famiglia as lightning rods but that does not mean that we die because of it. If anything, we as the Lightning Rods must be stronger and resistant against death. To others we are the bait, but the truth is, we are the first and last offensive defense that will go against the adversaries that wishes to harm our famiglia._

"But I'm not surprised that you managed to get harsh injuries from fighting the old creep. Levi might be the most annoying idiot I have ever met but he earned his spot in the Varia rightfully." Michael yawned before his eyes sharpened.

"Today is the Cloud fight. We all know how this will go on." Everyone turned solemn and Bea sighed loudly.

"I am definitely not looking forward to that pain inducing injection with the battle watches." Bea grumbled while she made herself comfortable on the bed while still rubbing her sore head after her brother slammed his fist on it.

Michael and Yuki winced as they remembered that part. The characters in the anime truly looked like they were in pain. Leo's features darkened as he thought of his sister being in more pain than what she was feeling right now. However, he knew that they can't do anything else but pretend that they do not know about the chemical that will be injected in her body once she fought at the Sky Battle.

"I can't use my Lightning flames right?" Bea asked her brother who glowered at her for the mere suggestion. The girl held up her hands in submission. "I was just confirming it."

"Yes, you'll be pretty useless in the upcoming battle. We need your nerves to heal from the severe burning and you still have some wounds that needs attention." Leo sighed as he flicked the girl's forehead and smirked when he heard the girl yelp and cover her reddening forehead with a pout on her lips. "The only thing you can do is bare with it."

Yuki brought out different snacks and Bea's eyes brightened as she held out her hand with a childish grin on her lips. Yuki raised an eyebrow at her and the icy blue eyes were alight with mischief. Leo glared at his sister and signaled to Yuki not to give her sweets.

"As your punishment for being too reckless and for disobeying me with the order not to push yourself too much, we will eat these sweets right in front of you and you can't eat them." Bea looked like she wanted to cry while her two friends and her brother took great pleasure and amusement at her misery.

They spent the whole afternoon hanging around and relaxing as the trio caught up while Leo told them stories of how he has been doing and embarrassing stories about Bea, much to the girls' chagrin. Near night time, Leo took one look out the window and saw that the sky is darkening. He stood up and went to the hospital telephone to order up a wheelchair. Bea looked at him with curiosity while the other two understood what he wanted to do.

"I guess this means that I will be waiting here for you three." Michael yawned. "After all, I'm not supposed to be here in Namimori."

"Huh?" Bea intelligently asked.

"We'll be going to the Cloud battle to see if it will follow the storyline." Leo informed the girl who blinked her bright green eyes.

"Wouldn't showing me in a wheelchair give the impression of me being weak?" Bea asked while Leo nodded.

"You better learn how to use that to your advantage. While I said that you can't use your flames I never said that you can't use the stored flames." Leo, Yuki and Bea smirked while Michael looked a bit confused but he schooled it behind a nonchalant mask.

"What are you three talking about?" Michael asked with a bored tone.

The trio smirked secretively and did not reply to his question. Michael looked at them with suspicion before sighing and rolling his eyes. He pointed his dagger towards the door.

"Shoo! I want to have my few hours of sleep. The moment those idiots find out I'm here I'll never be able to sleep." Michael gave a soft yawn before flopping himself down on the other bed in the room and was out in a few seconds.

Bea sweatdropped but smiled slightly at the peaceful look in his face. Yuki smirked when she saw Bea's look and snickered. Leo raised an eyebrow before looking at Michael with suspicion.

'It seems that I will need to have a talk with Varia's Cloud guardian.' Leo thought as he narrowed his eyes before following Yuki as she wheeled the other girl out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0

They came just in the nick of the time when Xanxus began laughing evilly and taunting and mocking Tsuna. Bea's eyes narrowed when she saw Levi who was in a slightly worse condition than her. People who doesn't know the effect of her attack would not see the way the man was twitchier than before and how some of his skin was darker than before.

Her eyes caught sight of the fallen body of the Vongola Nono near Reborn who was clenching his hands as if he wanted to kill Xanxus right now or perhaps that wasn't just an if. Yuki silently wheeled Bea besides Reborn who briefly glanced at them and gave them a curt nod in greeting. Leo and Yuki nodded back while Bea was focused on Tsuna's tense form.

"Look at the trash who just came in." Xanxus sneered at Bea whose eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Shame that you're still alive. Not that it would matter. You and your scum of a brother will soon be falling to my feet."

"You wish." Bea hissed angrily. It's one thing to insult her but another thing to insult her brother.

She may not show it too much but she's incredibly proud of him. Her hands twitched slightly before she calmed herself down when her brother placed a hand on her shoulder and pressed it tightly to warn her. She wasn't happy and that was obvious by the huge scowl on her face but she kept quiet and continued glaring at Xanxus who now ignored her and placed his attention on Tsuna who was staring back at the other boss with a determined cool look.

Xanxus threw Tsuna who slightly fumbled as he caught whatever Xanxus tossed him and stared at the other half of the Sky ring in his hands.

"Enjoy the last few hours of your living scum." Xanxus sneered at Tsuna before he and the Varia are covered by a huge bright light.

Everybody covered their eyes and some were whining how the brightness were practically burning their eyes. Once the light dimmed down, they saw that the Varia and Cervello vanished without any trace.

"Are we too late?!" Heads snapped towards the entrance and Dino and his subordinates stood there with an ambulance near them. "We need to get the Ninth into the hospital, now!"

The big, burly men began to carry the limp body of the current Vongola boss into the ambulance carefully and drove off into the hospitap to treat and save the old man's life. Bea sighed in relief as she saw the ambulance driving off. She may know what will happen and that Nono will be fine that doesn't mean she still did not feel that stab of fear when she saw him dying...

She turned to look at Tsuna whose bangs shadowed his eyes so she did not know what was going through his mind. But she can't help but feel the power emanating from his uncharacteristic confident, determined stance. The solemn air around them was suddenly destroyed when Reborn saw it fit to kick and release his frustrations out of his student. Tsuna yelped and glared at Reborn with teary brown eyes that made Bea's cute sensors squeal in happiness. Yuki glanced at her with amusement and chuckled before sighing.

'It's a surprise she hasn't shown them her absolute happiness and delight at cute things. In the past, she never stopped babbling about the cute things she often encountered.' Yuki mused.

Reborn stopped kicking Tsuna and looked at Leo, the question in his eyes. Leo gave a slight nod in answer and those who saw it wondered what they were doing.

"Ciaossu Dame-Bea~ Last time we visited you, you weren't conscious then." Reborn greeted Bea who raised her hand in greeting at him. "It seems you've really outdone yourself this time. You can't walk can you?"

Bea grinned sheepishly and nodded when Tsuna suddenly went up to her with a worried look.

"Is it really alright for you to be out when you're still this injured?" asked Tsuna before Bea shook her head and smiled at the kind boy.

"Don't worry about me Tuna. I'll be fine. My big brother and Yuki will take care of me while I'm like this." Bea chirped while Leo rolled his eyes at the cheerful girl and gently smacked her on the back of her head. "What do you want?!"

"You wouldn't need any caring for if you didn't do anything that reckless." Leo deadpanned before turning towards his past mentor. "She can walk but at the risk of pushing herself even further. Her wounds have not healed fully and the after effects of her last attack is still evident by her still recovering right hand."

Leo gripped her right wrist and held it up for everyone to see. The hand was fully bandaged and slightly twitching when the older male gripped it tighter.

"Her hand is burned and she was lucky that we were able to heal it." Leo glared at the sheepish girl. "That's why she can't use any of her attacks for a very long time. The worst thing for the idiot is that her right hand is her dominant hand."

Bea squeaked in pain and Leo finally released her wrist. Her eyes were slightly teary as she gingerly held her right hand which was slightly twitching.

"That hurts..." Bea whined softly.

"As it should be." Leo growled and Bea cowered.

Tsuna sighed in relief before Reborn jumped on his hair. Yamamoto and Gokudera went up to them while the duo looked at Bea with varying expressions.

"You look like crap, brat." Gokudera bluntly said while Bea glared at him.

"Why thank you for that helpful input." Bea sarcastically said. "I'll have you know it's not just look like but truly what I feel like."

Gokudera snorted while Yamamoto smiled but his eyes showed that he was worried about the girl.

"You looked like you were in so much pain when we brought you in the hospital, Bea-chan." Yamamoto patted the girl on the shoulder careful of his strength. "Everyone was worried about you."

The replies were instant.

"Speak for yourself." Reborn blankly said.

"As if I would be worried of the brat!" Gokudera scoffed.

"Worried? I was worried of her?" Yuki waved her hand dismissingly.

Bea looked at them with amusement while Leo rolled his eyes at their aantics. Tsuna looked at his tutor and the others with an exasperated look. It comes to mind that these people are denying that fact too much. Well, you can never know with Reborn if he was just going along or he really doesn't care.

"We have to go back to the hospital." Said Leo as he looked at his watch. "I need to apply the healing salves on her burns. Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Takeshi, you guys should rest for tomorrow. Be vigilant. We may not know what will happen next or what the Sky battle will be."

Tsuna and his two guardians nodded to signal that they had heard Leo's advice while Reborn tilted his fedora hat forward to cover his eyes. His past student was right on that account. They may not know what to expect in the battle tomorrow so the wise course of action is to rest and gain some of their energy back for the upcoming climax. Reborn stomped on Tsuna's head and ignored the brunet's yelp before looking at Bea and informed her about something that has been happening for the past days when she was still unconscious.

"The cow is bawling about how you broke your promise Dame-Bea. If you don't get him to shut up, I'll shoot him." Bea paled at Reborn's threat before her eyes softened.

She waved her hand with an uncaring look.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll go and assure him once I see him. That is if my brother would allow me to do so." Bea dryly said as she glanced at her brother who shrugged and flicked her on her forehead ignoring her whine of how it hurt.

"See you later everyone." Yuki waved her hand in goodbye casually before wheeling Bea back into the hospital with the girl chirping her own goodbye towards the others too.

Leo waited for a bit as he waited for his little sister and friend to be out of the area. His face darkened and his lips were set into a stormy scowl scaring anyone who would see it. Reborn tilted his fedora hat to hide his own eyes.

"I had to incapacitate ten assassins Reborn." Leo hissed as his hands clenched and unclenched itself. "They thought that I was asleep and that the other two are not capable of fighting forgetting that one was a Varia commander and the other is a trusted member of the CEDEF. It's really pissing me off."

Reborn rolled his eyes and gave his student a stern look. Leo stopped ranting and looked at his teacher with his scowl on his lips. Tsuna and the others paled at the information. They did not know that there had been assassins going after their unconscious friend! Gokudera might have an idea but he thought that nobody would have the guts to do an assassination in front of the Shadow Hunter much less on his sister. Everyone in the group knew that he's incredible protective of his little sister and that going after her or anyone under his charge (meaning the whole group of Tsuna and Bea) would mean suicide.

"I know about that. Bianchi also told me that some of them even tried to hurt the people in the Sawada residence. They learned their lesson pretty quick once I decided to… deal with them." Reborn's' eyes flashed and everyone had to suppress the shudder that wanted to show.

They noticed that the infants' shadow seemed to be lengthening itself as if becoming more of an adult shape before it returned to Reborns' normal shadow once the dark gleam in his eyes disappeared. Tsuna froze when he heard that information. A sudden feeling of rage nearly overtook all his senses once he heard that somebody tried to hurt the people in _his home._ He would have been fine if it had only been him but to involve the other occupants of the house… _his innocent mother and the children_ it just became more personal.

Unknown to Tsuna, his eyes flashed bright amber for a second before it was gone just as fast as it appeared. Reborn had noticed the change and slightly smirked. Xanxus will be knocked out of his high throne soon enough. He knew determination and the drive to win when he saw one.

Leo sighed before pressing a hand to his face to calm himself down. He gave a nod towards his former teacher before turning to the other teenagers.

"I suggest that you guys should take some rest and gather up all the energy you could for tomorrow. We don't know what kind of battle we will be facing so it would be best to be prepared for fighting just in case." Leo barked towards the teenagers who immediately nodded when they saw the demanding look on his face.

Looks like both siblings can be demanding when they want to.

Leo gave a curt nod before swiftly turning and exiting out of the area with a dramatic flair. Reborn watched him go with amusement evident in his eyes. Leo can be flashy and dramatic when he wants to. It seems that he did rub off something to the often blank faced sarcastic male. He turned towards his no good student and began to kick him back home with the brunet complaining the whole while. Tsuna waved goodbye to his other friends before allowing himself to be dragged back home.

0-0-0-0-0

"Are you really sure that it's fine for me to go to school now?" Bea frowned when she asked her older sibling who raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

It seems that the doctors already gave her the go signal since yesterday afternoon and her brother just failed to tell her that he already checked her out of the hospital when they went to the Cloud ring battle. Michael just stealthily went to their house and stayed in the other unoccupied guest room since Yuki already made the other room with violet theme her territory so he had to settle for the peaceful blue themed one. Not that he was complaining. He liked the room since it was pleasing to the eyes.

Leo told them that they're free to take over the two rooms for as long as they want as long as they do not become enemies of Bea. Once they betray her then that's the time when he will shoot them the moment they even place a single hair on the yard. Bea merely sighed with exasperation and told them cheerily that they're free to call on her but just knock when she's in her room.

"You just don't want to go to school because you're scared." Michael taunted his friend who huffed at him indignantly.

"I am not! I was just wondering since my idiot of a brother was too protective of me yesterday saying that it would be too much of a hassle if I even spend a single second out of his radar." Bea defended herself while Yuki snorted.

"Technically, you're not out of his radar. I'm sure he'll be willing to stalk you while you're at school just like his teacher." Yuki wryly said while Leo entered the room at the exact moment he was the topic of their discussion.

"I'll have you know that I won't be stalking her most of the time like Reborn. I have a life outside of her, you know." Leo sniffed indignantly as he took the offered coffee Michael was holding out to him. He gave the younger male a nod of gratitude.

Bea rolled her eyes at her older brother. Because gathering information about enemies and looking at the inside of the mafia is _life._

"Those information are the reason why we're still alive brat." Leo threw a piece of paper on Bea's forehead which struck bulls eyes.

Bea fell to the ground at the force and held her forehead. She glared at her brother through teary eyes.

"Right… I should have known because you're too inept at relationships to even have one." Bea sarcastically shot back before quickly dodging the bullet that her brother shot at her. She shot up and ran out of the room to escape from her brothers' wrath while tossing a quick yell of goodbye over her shoulder before running to Tsuna's house.

Leo glared at the annoying pests' back before settling down and reading today's morning paper. Yuki and Michael tossed amused looks at each other and at the annoyed assassin in front of them.

"I never thought that you would have a soft spot like this, Shadow Hunter." Michael bravely teased the older male who glowered at him over the paper.

"You're lucky and I care too much if my sister would be sulking because if I wasn't I would have shot you straight through your head." Leo growled. Yuki smirked.

"And he also has an out of this world sister complex too~" Yuki said in a singsong voice before dodging the shot with ease. "Hit a nerve didn't I?"

"Shut up. I swear, the three of you are really friends with each other." Leo grumbled. "Only you three would be so stupid to taunt me like this."

"No, we only taunt you like this because we know that you can't get away with our murder." Michael smirked smugly with Yuki agreeing.

Unfortunately for Leo, that is quite the truth. Seeing as these two are really close with his little sister, it would mean that he would have to bear her whining and sulking for the rest of his life if he did kill them.

And if there was one thing he hated more than someone threatening his sister and her group, it was a whining, sulking, moody Bea who would otherwise keep her grudge with her until the end of time.

0-0-0-0-0

Bea entered the Sawada residence without even knocking since she knew that the occupants of this house knows that she often comes around at morning especially before class. She peeked inside the dining room to see everyone up. The people saw that someone was peeking and Nana and the children beamed when they saw Bea.

"Bea-chan! It's good to see you awake." Nana cheerfully said. "Tsu-kun and the others said that there had been an accident in your camping trip and it truly worried me. Lambo-kun and the children had been asking me to visit you nearly every day."

Bea grinned sheepishly and winced when Lambo suddenly slammed himself on her and clutched her tightly. He began bawling about how he thought that she had broken her promise and that she was stupid for tricking him and that she owed him a lot of candies. Bea laughed softly before patting him on the head fondly.

"Sorry for worrying you guys like that. But I'm okay now. I'm not going to be leaving you guys soon you know." Her eyes twinkled brightly before she reached inside her bag and gave Lambo and the other kids candies. "Thanks for keeping Lambo back from decimating the hospital Ipin-chan, Fuuta-kun."

She heard from her brother that Lambo nearly destroyed the whole hospital when he found out that she had been asleep for a few days. Reborn and her friends nearly killed the boy for annoying them with his bawling and tantrums before Kyoko and Haru had to keep him away from the hospital along with Fuuta and Ipin.

Bea was finally able to dislodge Lambo from her once she coaxed him to stop crying with the pack of grape candies that she bought along the way back to the hospital. Lambo crowed with delight at the candy before bouncing back to his seat to the amusement of those watching.

"It's a miracle your idiot of a brother actually allowed you out of his sight, Dame-Bea." Reborn casually said as he sipped his espresso. Bea shrugged.

"Trust me, Reborn. I'm as surprised as you are." Said Bea with a wry look before she thanked Nana who placed a plate of rice in front of her.

The rest of the morning was spent talking with each other and Bea asking what happened while she was gone. Of course, the ones who know of the Mafia can't really say anything about the events in the underground world but they did inform Bea of some of the events that happened in school while she was busy training and being in the hospital. Suddenly, there was a shriek coming from upstairs and Reborn smirked in amusement as he heard his no good student yelling about being late. The others raised an eyebrow at Reborn whose eyes were gleaming with mischief and they witnessed Tsuna running down the stairs yelling that he's going and was soon out of the house.

"Oh dear… I wonder why Tsu-kun is being so hasty. It's not even that late yet." Nana sighed. "He even forgot his bento, that silly boy…"

Bea finished her food and stood up. She didn't mind bringing her friends' bento to him and it will also repay her favor for him bringing her food when it was her battle.

"I'm willing to give him his bento Maman. Don't worry I can catch up to him." Bea assured the Sawada matriarch who was still worried about the girl.

"Are you sure Bea-chan? You still haven't healed fully yet, have you?" Nana fussed over the girl who gave the woman a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, Maman! I don't need to run after him. I'll just hand him his bento once I arrived in our classroom." Bea continued reassuring the woman as she went out of the house before bidding the others goodbye.

She walked in a casual pace since she knew that she still has thirty minutes left before classes began. Her brother often made sure to wake her up early since he detests tardiness as much as the school's prefect does. He made sure to hand her bento to her earlier before she went out of their home.

Home… Since when had she began to think of their house as their home? It seems so long since she considered any place as her home since she thought that a place without her brother… a place without her loved ones does not deserve to be called that place. And yet, ever since she has arrived in this world and met Tsuna and the others then reuniting with her loved ones she began to consider different places her home. The Sawada residence and the house she and her brother (and now shared with her two friends) are the two main places she considered to be a safe place to let down her mask and at least sincerely smile.

She never had this much fun since her brothers' 'death' and even though her two friends and Yuki's parents often tried to make them move with them she didn't want to because the apartment that she lived in was the place that reminded her of her brother and she was afraid that if she moved away, she would forget everything about him and his presence. Living in that previous apartment often reminded her of the times when both of them bantered or just relaxed around each other's presence. She couldn't remember the last time she had done enough relaxing ever since her brother disappeared from her life and soon the apartment she lived in began to haunt her of the memories and of her regret.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bea blinked when she was suddenly aware of the infant that was walking beside her. "You weren't paying attention earlier. If I had been your enemy you would have been dead even before I was able to snap you out of your thoughts Baka-Bea."

"Ahaha… Sorry about that Reborn. I was just remembering the past." Bea smiled wryly at the hitman who snorted.

They spent a few minutes of walking in silence when Reborn decided that he should be the one to break it first.

"When we first saw your brother, the first person he asked for was you." Reborn ignored the surprised look that entered the girls' eyes. "He was wary of us and didn't speak for a few days even when Vongola Nono was treating him nicely. The brat only decided to open up when Nono decided to ask him about you."

"Nono asked about me?" Bea asked in surprise.

"It was and still is the only way to get his attention. He nearly exploded on Nono but the Ninth did not become the boss of the Vongola for nothing. He was able to pin your idiotic brother down without any effort and began to give him a talking down to. Nono asked me to train him since your brother has the ability to become a great hitman. I only took him under my care because I was intrigued and he somewhat reminded me of my past." Reborn explained. "His resolve was always to find you and protect you. Nono looks at him as if he was his grandson and often reminded your brother that he will help him find you. Of course, Leo was suspicious but soon began to warm up to us as time passed by."

Bea hummed in thought as she took in what Reborn told her. It somewhat warmed her inside to know that even if they were in another world her brother still thought of her. Judging from what Reborn said, her brother also did not stop searching for her even after years have passed most likely after the voice told him of that information that he will see his little sister again. But what really made her giddy inside was the information that her brother's resolve was to protect her. She knew that her brother loved her judging from the fact that he often kept on fussing over her even through his own ways. But for someone to say something like that out loud to her it means that he truly meant every bit of his fussing and care.

Not that she doubted her brother in the first place.

"My brother has always been overprotective of me even before we were separated from each other." Bea said with a smile on her lips. "He always made sure that I was doing well in school, eating the right food instead of all the junk foods, made sure I was safe and even though he did not notice I was mostly awake the times he would often sneak inside my room and tuck me in and tell me how much he loved me and that he will always protect me."

Bea looked up at the blue sky. Her brother always said that no matter where they are even if they were separated, all that she needs to do is to look up at the sky and remember that he will always be there for her. They will never be separated in their hearts because they are always looking up at the same sky.

"He was my only family since I did not know anything about my parents. Although, he did say that they are gone forever." A brief sad look appeared on her face. "We could only count on each other because nobody else would understand my brother's eccentricity and his cold persona in front of others and my odd personality and somewhat detached self. Most people only wishes to befriend me or my brother when they want something from us and that's why my brother was so suspicious of you guys."

"I'm sure Dame-Tsuna will be willing to say that you two and your friends are now a part of the Family." Reborn casually said as he jumped onto Bea's head. "Family will always look out for each other."

Bea allowed a bright smile to appear on her lips when she heard those words coming from Reborn. Somehow, she can't help but remember the times when Tsuna would often visit her in the hospital making sure that she was comfortable or alright, Yamamoto often coming in to make her laugh or at least relax, Gokudera's defiant denial of the fact that he was looking out for her and her brother even if her brother can take care of anyone who wishes to harm them, Lambo's childish way to cheer her up, Nana's motherly nature that always made them feel welcome, Reborn's silent presence that would sometimes drop by then disappear just as quickly as if making sure they were still alive and the other's comfortable presence that somehow wormed themselves into the siblings closed hearts.

She felt this feeling before when Mikey and Yuki were able to worm themselves into her everyday life. These people are really amazing even if they did not know it. They truly know how to come inside a closed heart and make themselves a cozy home in there. Now, Bea and Leo can't really say that they are not a part of Tsuna's family now because they already are even if they did not notice it occurring.

"Family huh?" Bea mused out loud. "Can't say that I don't like the concept of becoming family with Tsuna and the others."

Reborn smirked and shadowed his eyes. This family will become strong… perhaps even stronger than the Vongola Primo's family. Even though Tsuna and everyone did not notice it, with each passing second, their family is becoming tighter and tighter than before. It would only be a matter of time before they would realize that even if they now got the idea that they are already in deep with each other's presence, they would never be able to escape the wide and accepting Sky that is Tsuna.

'They will become the family that will return the Vongola to Primo's Vongola.' Reborn confidently said. 'I am sure of it and I will make sure of it.'

Reborn would never admit it but he has already become protective of Tsuna and the family that he has made. He is now just as much as part of the family as the others are.

They finally arrived in the school's entrance and Reborn jumped off Bea's head. The girl gave her a curious look while Reborn merely shrugged.

"You're not coming?" Reborn shook his head at Bea's question.

"I still have something to do. Go and deliver Dame-Tsuna's bento. Maman worked very hard on it for it to go to waste." Reborn ordered before he disappeared the moment she blinked. Bea stared at the place where Reborn had been a second earlier before she sighed and walked towards her classroom.

The moment she opened the door, she was surprised when Kyoko was in front of her, seemingly waiting for her. The auburn haired girl smiled widely when she saw one of her closest friends. Hana gave the green eyed student a nod of greeting before Bea was suddenly engulfed in a huge hug.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Bea was surprised when the girl suddenly hugged her out of nowhere. She wasn't that much of a touchy feely person since most of her companions were private people but she doesn't really mind it and there's that tiny part of her that actually likes hugging people whom she really likes.

"Haru and I was so worried, Bea-chan. You were so pale and still in the bed when we came to visit you." Kyoko whispered as her golden brown eyes were tinted with worry. "We thought you…"

The words were caught in the commonly perceived naïve girl's throat while Bea patted her friends' back comfortingly before gently pushing Kyoko away. She gave Kyoko a reassuring smile while her eyes were gleaming with gratitude for worrying about her and assurance that she'll be fine.

"Of course not Kyoko-chan! Did you think that a simple tournament would make me keel over?" Bea scoffed while Kyoko nibbled on her lower lip. "Besides, even if I was about to keel over, Tuna and the others will be there to smack me on the back of my head and tell me to get a hold of myself. They would never let me die."

That was true. Yesterday, Tsuna visited her before he went home and asked for a private word with her. It actually surprised Bea that her brother would allow someone else to stay alone with her when in the past he normally forbade her from being alone or alone with another person that he does not trust. It must mean that Leo must have placed some incredible trust on Tsuna for him to leave the Vongola heir and Bea alone.

"_Bea-chan… Next time, please don't do something like that." Said Tsuna with an uncharacteristic serious look._

_Bea gave Tsuna a confused and surprised look. This was the first time Tsuna actually talked to her with a solemn voice. Normally, it would be kind and friendly but it seems that whatever is inside the boy's head must have been truly bothering him._

"_What do you mean?" Bea asked Tsuna who sighed and sat down on the chair beside her bed._

"_I meant risking your life like that time when you were battling Levi-san." Tsuna quietly said while Bea's eyes suddenly gained a look of understanding in it._

_It haunted Tsuna for the past nights when he remembered the writhing and whimpering body of Bea after her battle with Levi. They may have won the battle but it really did not bring them much joy, not when Bea nearly died just to get that ring. They busied themselves with their own battles to take the image of the frail, weak body in the hospital but Tsuna had no such relief. He was still thinking and worrying over Bea's situation before Reborn actually decided to beat him up and told him to concentrate._

"_**Don't make her sacrifice be in vain." Reborn stood over Tsuna who was wincing as his bruised and wounded body protested his every action. "Baka-Bea did not nearly sacrifice her life just for you to lose your concentration and perhaps lose your battle. She did this so that not only would we have a head start in the conflict but also for all of you to remember that this is a life and death matter. She would want you to continue protecting the others while she is otherwise incapable of doing so right now, Dame-Tsuna."**_

_**Reborn paused and pierced Tsuna with his dark, onyx eyes that were darkly gleaming.**_

"_**And you made a promise not to die, Dame-Tsuna. If you died because you had been worried about her too much and did not concentrate on your training then she will blame herself and perhaps this will be the last straw. She might not trust anyone anymore and would shut herself out until she died." Tsuna froze as he remembered Reborn promising Bea that none of them will die.**_

'_**That's right… even if it was Reborn who made that promise I agreed to what he said then that would mean I also promised Bea-chan that we would never leave her like Leo-san left her.' Tsuna thought as he stood up. 'I can't break that promise… not if it will hurt Bea-chan more than how hurt she is right now.'**_

_**Tsuna closed his eyes and with his resolve burning strong he was able to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode without Reborn shooting him. Reborn's fedora hat shadowed his eyes but there was a smirk on his lips.**_

"_**Let's continue the training shall we?" Reborn rhetorically asked.**_

_**As if that was the sign, Basil launched himself towards Tsuna as the brunet met the attack head on with one of his own.**_

"_I can't promise you that. Not when I also promised myself that I would also protect you all." Bea said with a sad smile even as her eyes burned with her own resolve and determination._

_Tsuna allowed a small frown to appear on his lips and he held Bea's hands on his own as he stared right into Bea's bright green eyes._

"_To be honest Bea-chan, I could care less about the rings since I didn't really want to join the mafia." Tsuna started and gave the girl a stern look when she looked like she wanted to comment. Bea shut her mouth and just listened to the normally meek boy. "However, I do understand your need to win because if we don't then everyone close to us will get hurt and worse, killed. I don't want that. I understand that you are willing to sacrifice your life to protect us but please… Even if we do win… if we lost you or any of us then do you think we'll still believe that our win is so worth it?"_

_Bea fell silent at his words. If she was in his place then she knew that she would never believe that the win is worth it because they lost one of their members. If they did lose one of them then how can they celebrate? They won but in exchange for one life._

"_That's why Bea-chan, please promise me that you won't recklessly sacrifice your life next time. I've already had this lecture with Gokudera-kun, hopefully, these words will reach you two." Tsuna gently said while Bea mentally sighed._

_She gave a grudging nod and Tsuna beamed at his friend. He didn't think that it would be this easy although his Intuition told him that it will be a long time before she will be able to put into act that promise._

"_I promise I won't recklessly sacrifice my life next time. But in exchange you guys will have to make me remember that promise. I'm not really that good at keeping promises like that." Bea grinned sheepishly while Tsuna smiled widely and nodded._

"_I'll even get Gokudera-kun to smack you on the back of your head if you even decide to do it again." Tsuna said with a cheerful voice while Bea sweatdropped._

"_H-hey… Don't tell me you're becoming a sadist like Reborn, Tuna…" Bea twitched when the boy still continued on smiling innocently at her._

"_It's a promise~" Tsuna said in a singsong voice._

"The Octopus puppy will be more than happy to be able to smack me around if I ever decide to do that." Bea dryly said as she sat on her seat.

She winced and gingerly shifted so that the hard surface wouldn't come into contact with her sore skin. Her wounds from her previous battle did not heal fully yet although some of them were fixed by Dr. Sanada who decided to use his Sun flames to heal most of the troublesome burns. She will be able to walk and go through a hasty pace but she can't outright run with all her might since it might aggravate some of her wounds and she will have a hard time dodging most of the attacks coming from the enemy in case they decide to target her.

"Are you alright now, Vladimir?" Hana nonchalantly asked as she leaned by the window beside Bea.

Bea nodded with a sheepish smile at the analytical girl. She knew that Hana had some suspicions about the dealings of their group but mostly kept quiet since it did not concern her most of the times. However, it seemed that the curiosity was getting to the intelligent girl since she decided to ask Bea a very blunt question.

"As far as I know, sumo contests which I find highly unlikely for you to join in, normally does not give you burns. So where did you get them?" Hana gave Bea a piercing look and Bea froze in the middle of the act of opening her bag.

"Ah…" Bea was able to think up of a lie immediately. "You see, my brother assigned me as one of the managers of the team and decided to make us participate in a training camp in the forest. There had been an accident concerning the fire but thankfully we were able to stop the fire from spreading through the forest since it would be a pain dealing with a forest fire. Although, as you can see, it was not without a few sacrifices. I overdid myself and accidentally got in the way of a falling burning tree. I was able to escape from being squished to death but I still had contact with the fire."

Kyoko was really amazed at how good Bea was at weaving those stories. There was some truth to what Bea said. Before she fought, the girl told Haru and Kyoko that there was a moment in the training grounds when she lost control of her Flames and accidentally wounded her brother and friend and herself. Thankfully, her tutor was able to escape since he was pretty far away from the commotion but his technology was mostly damaged because of the accident.

"Oh really?" Hana raised an eyebrow at Bea who met her challenging stare straight on.

Neither one backed down from the staring contest until Kyoko decided to cut into their battle before it became worse judging by the rising tension.

"Oh right, Bea-chan!" Bea blinked at Kyoko who rushed into her bag and brought out a few charms. "Haru-chan and I made a few lucky charms for you, Tsuna-kun and the others."

Bea was handed a purple charm with a stitched bright green lightning strike and the words Victory and Protection. Bea gave the girl a raised eyebrow but smiled brightly and bowed slightly to a confused Kyoko.

"Thank you for the lucky charm, Kyoko-chan. I'm sure Tuna-kun and the others will appreciate them." Bea cheerfully said while Kyoko brightened.

"You really think so?" Kyoko excitedly asked. "Haru and I spent a whole night making them."

"Yup! You could even hand Tuna-kun's charm now. I'm sure that he's at the school roof probably brooding about his match tonight." Bea nudged the girl towards the door. "Go. I'll follow you in a slower pace since I can't run."

Kyoko sent Bea another bright smile before rushing out of the room. The raven haired girl sighed with a kind smile on her lips before she slightly flinched in surprise when a hand settled on her head. She blinked up at Hana who was looking down at her with an apathetic look.

"Take care of Kyoko, Vladimir." Hana simply said before returning to her seat.

Bea looked at the older girl with curiosity before mentally shrugging and thought that Hana was just being odd. She fixed her things and made sure she didn't leave anything important in her bag before following Kyoko. When she reached the door to the roof, she smiled slightly when she heard Haru and the others speaking in a cheerful tone while Tsuna was fussing over how Hibari would murder them all if he found out there were trespassers on his beloved Namimori's soil. Bea chuckled at her exasperated brunet friend before quietly opening the door and grinned at the others when they looked at her.

"Bea-chan!" She was suddenly pounced upon by Haru who was hugging her tightly.

Bea winced in pain when she felt some of her wounds getting jostled. But she supposed she deserved it for worrying Haru and Kyoko earlier with her stunts. The Lightning guardian patted Haru on the back before gently reminding the overly excited girl about her wounds. Haru leapt away from her as if burned and began to fuss over Bea.

"Haru is so sorry! Are you hurting somewhere? Does Haru need to call a doctor here?" Haru began panicking as if Bea was about to die before Bea clapped her on the shoulders and gave Haru a small smile.

"Relax Haru-chan! I'm fine. You were just hugging me too tightly earlier and it jostled some of my wounds. But none of them opened so don't worry." Bea reassured Haru before she turned towards Tsuna and held up her good luck charm. "Yo Tsu! Kyoko-chan gave me a charm too. How do you like yours?"

Tsuna smiled brightly and Kyoko and Haru slightly blushed when Tsuna began to gush out his compliments about the good luck charm. He promised that he'll always bring it with him whenever he has a competition for luck and confidence. Bea silently agreed with Tsuna. These lucky charms make anyone in their group feel warm with the belief that someone is out there believing and praying for them. That's why they need to get back home and win these conflicts because there are people waiting for them.

"Say Tuna… I want to watch the fireworks with you guys." Bea grinned at Tsuna who smiled back at her. "How about we go on one after these 'tournament'?"

Tsuna gave her a nod and looked up at the sky as he basked in the feeling of being in the presence of his loved ones.

"Let's go and see one after the trouble. Then we'll have fun and I'll show you the trick to getting through the hardest boss in the RPG game you were playing before we participated in the tournament." Tsuna swore with determination in his eyes and tone.

Bea grinned widely as she heard that. It may not seem much to others but videogames are the way to bond with Tsuna. Even her brother and Reborn would not dare to disturb the two of them as they lock themselves in Bea's room to play videogames. It was their bonding time and they'll be damned if they allow anyone else to disturb the holy time.

"You two and your videogames." Bianchi shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey Tuna! Look there's a Tuna fish in your lucky charm." Bea snickered while Tsuna flushed and snatched his charm away from hers. His surprisingly sharp eyes caught sight of an amusing picture in Bea's charm and he had to stifle his chuckles and pointed her own picture at Bea.

"You have a lot of nerve to make fun of the tuna Bea-chan when yours is a silly little clown." Tsuna chuckled when Bea swiftly turned around and pouted at Kyoko and Haru.

"What does this clown mean anyway?" Haru's eyes glimmered with mischief along with the others.

"W-well…" Haru couldn't continue and began to giggle madly.

Fuuta also giggled quietly before deciding to explain everything to the confused girl.

"Yuki-nee told us about the different times you would do something funny. There was even a time when you guys had a funny play with you as the prince!" Fuuta said with an excited gleam in his eyes. "Will you tell us about that story someday, Bea-nee? Please?"

Bea looked horrified as she remembered that time when Yuki and Mike, for the fun of it, decided to nominate her as one of the princes in the play their class had to present in front of other people. Yuki's mom had a grand time dressing her up in different outfits fit for a prince while her two friends were snickering over the other side. The amusing thing for the class and her friends is that Mike was the other prince and often made changes in the play where he would often flirt with her. Yaoi fangirls were practically rejoicing at the show while Yuki was laughing her ass off at the backstage with their classmates.

Bea was traumatized beyond belief and avoided her male best friend for days since the show. Their other classmates and the whole campus were highly amused at the show they put up and decided to tease Bea about it.

"Fuuta-kun, I will never **ever** tell you guys about that. Go ask Mike and Yuki… actually, don't ask those two. They'll make the story so far and different from what truly happened." Bea groaned. "I swear, those two are really out to get me."

"I think it's their own way of showing that they care, Bea-chan." Tsuna said with a grin on his lips.

Unaware to the group, Reborn was sitting behind the door and listening to them interact. There was a small grin on his lips as he listened to them laughing and sharing small stories. He could practically feel the warmth and fluff coming from Tsuna's family. To be honest, Reborn was quite amazed that Tsuna turned out to be such a perfect (well, not too perfect. He also have some flaws after all) accepting Sky.

'Remember this feeling Dame-Tsuna. Grasp it and protect it. Remember that these happy days are the reason why we fight and overcome all of these trials!' Reborn thought as he continued listening to the growing famiglia's interaction as a smile grew on his lips when he heard Bea chasing a laughing Tsuna around for teasing her with the others laughing in the background.

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: What the hell is this? Why the hell did it take me so long to finish this chapter? (Groan) damn it. It was so hard to squeeze out most of the words in this chapter. In fact, it took me so long to finish the ending. It took me about... fifteen minutes? Or is it days? Initially this was supposed to be the Sky Ring Battle part but it was too hard squeezing the juicy details out of my mind and I thought that this part deserved its own chapter since it's somewhat what reminds Tuna of what is the reason he was truly fighting. Once I finish the Varia arc and some daily living part before we go to the Millifiore arcs I'll most likely be editing the different chapters adding some tidbits here and there so that it will solidify the story more. You could say that this is the foundation and I'm going to be reinforcing that foundation more and more.

Anyway, that's all for now. Ciao minna~

R&R please~


End file.
